


To Protect that Smile

by fujoshikoi



Series: To Protect that Smile [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Yurio, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel of the Ice Katsuki Yuuri, Angel yuuri, Angst, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Because I can, Because all my previous post are fast paced, Character Study, Cold!Yuuri, Divorced Victuuri, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I am very impatient, Insensitive!Victor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not really a slow burn, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Phichit Chulanont, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Skater Yuri, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smol Yurio, Time Skips, Try for a slow burn, Victor decides on his own again, Wingman Christophe Giacometti, here we go again, i still dont know how to tag, like you dont even know, mild!seungchuchu, parenting AU, time skips are a mess, try reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 53,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/pseuds/fujoshikoi
Summary: It's been years since Victor Niforov turned his back from Yuuri and their adopted son, Yuri(o). Chaos ensues when Yurio won gold medal for Junior National Ice Skating Competition and Mari sent a profile for a scholarship/training abroad to Christophe Giacometti and his ... co-coach.ORHow Yuuri, Yurio and Victor found their life and love back.--------------------------Now with EPILOGUE.





	1. The end is where we start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my fics! It's literally 11:25 PM here in the Philippines and just 35 minutes away before the year officially changes in the Philippines so...
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC AND EVERYONE HAVE A BLESSED 2017!!

7 years.

 

 

It’s been 7 years since that day when Victor Nikiforov left Yuuri and Yurio.

 

 

It’s been 7 years and yet…

 

Yuuri sighed as he looked at Yurio, his and Victor’s adopted son. In truth, Victor was the one who suggested that they adopt a kid on their first year anniversary together. In their first year together they were like the most beautiful family until that day 7 years ago when Victor just came home and sat Yuuri down in their couch as he sent Yurio to bed early as he said those five words that Yuuri wished he could forget, “I can’t do this anymore”

Yurio had been three years old then, his young mind cannot understand why he woke up without his Daddy Yuuri and Papa Victor beside him and why is it that when he walked out of their bedroom, his Daddy Yuuri hugged him like there’s no tomorrow as tears kept pouring out of his already puffy eyes. That day, the usually happy kid cried… cried not because he’s hurt or sad but because someone he loves is crying.

Everyday since then, Yurio asked his Daddy Yuuri when his Papa Victor will come back until one day, six months after he left when Yuuri accidentally changed the channel to one showing Victor in a popular talk show.

 

_MC: So, Victor, tell us… everyone knew that you and retired figure skater Yuuri Katsuki decided to end your marriage some months ago… tell us… tell us!!! Is it because you realized that you really liked women after all?? Is it because… there’s lack of bed action? (Everyone laughs)_

 

In Victor’s defense, Yuuri noted, he looked uncomfortable answering that question but his flustered expression only lasted for about a minute until he saw Victor wear his usual camera mask and laughed with mirth alongside the MC and audiences as he heard him reply:

 

 _Victor: Oh… it’s as you think_. ( confirming none and just letting the media think how they want to think – which hurt Yuuri more)

 

“He could just say it” he mumbled a few seconds after. Yuuri didn’t know when he started crying but he noticed when Yurio started getting quiet. Yurio was excited to see Victor so much that he jumped up and down the sofa as he declared that his ‘Papa Victor is famous’ as he almost drag Yuuri to sit down and watch with him. He saw the kid tense as they both heard the MC ask:

 

_MC: Which reminds me… didn’t you and Yuuri adopt a kid before? You looked like the perfect family then? Who got custody of the kid?_

 

If anyone would ask Yuuri now, he wished he could turn back time so that he could turn off the TV then because what happened broke Yuuri’s heart… by breaking Yurio’s as he heard Victor answer:

 

_Victor: Adopting was Yuuri’s idea, honestly. So it was only natural that he got to keep the brat right?_

 

 

Since then, the kid lost his smile.


	2. This is where it hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri had enough and Yurio just loved his dad too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for you guys because I really love you and because 2017 is not available for scheduled posting yet in Ao3. Hahahaha
> 
> Enjoy reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR!! ^_^

“HE HAS NO RIGHT! NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!!” Yuuri shouted over the phone to Phichit, his best friend, the current Grand Prix and World Gold Medalist.

Phichit tried to calm Yuuri down as much as he possibly can from the other side of the phone on the other side of the world -- Yuuri knew, but there is only so much he could do as he knows, deep down, that he’s killing Victor in his mind too. _‘You and Yurio deserves so much better. Not this… never this’_ Yuuri heard his best friend say over the phone as he could imagine Phichit shaking his head as they both cursed Victor Nikiforov in their heads.

Yuuri was still fuming after his call from Phichit when his phone suddenly beeped indicating an incoming text and when he opened it, he wished he hadn’t as what he read made his blood boil to such an extent that he broke his flip phone in half and threw it in the garbage… where Victor’s message belonged as it read;

 

 

**Don’t watch TV tonight.**

 

 

 

Which Yuuri answered with;

**Too late. Yurio did not deserve that! Have a good life Mr. Victor Nikiforov.**

 

 

After he threw away his phone, he and Yurio had a quiet dinner. The following morning, Yuuri asked Yurio to pack his bags and carry only those that he liked – which saddened Yuuri to see that the kid only brought his favorite cap, the one that Yuuri gave him on his first day in that house and nothing else as he heard the kid say, “There’s nothing left here for me”

 

They left and has not looked back since then.

 

 

And now it’s been 7 years since then and Yuuri Katsuki is looking at his son, Yuri Plisetsky (called him Yurio to avoid confusion but they decided to keep his last name thinking that they would give the kid a chance to change his last name when he grew up if he wants to) looking at him with his best puppy dog eyes as the 10-year old could muster as he asked him, “Please dad!! I really really really want to learn how to figure skate!! I want to figure skate like you did!! Aunt Minako showed me your ballet videos and figure skating competitions before… you were so beautiful!! I want that too!!!”

 

Let it be said that Yuuri Katsuki is a total son-fool -- which means that his son didn’t even have to beg and he’d say yes but sometimes, he likes to see this side of Yurio – if only to remind himself that he’s talking to a kid. For the past years without Victor, they stayed two years in Thailand with Phichit before traveling to Korea with Seung-Gil where they stayed for three years before finally settling down back in Hasetsu.

 

They didn’t stay in Yu-topia though, although they visit every Friday for the usual family dinner but other than that, they stay at their own apartment just a few blocks away from the Ice Castle Hasetsu where he used to skate – still owned by his good friend Yuuko and Takeshi Nishigori, and over looking the beach where Yuuri and Yurio likes to spend most of their Saturdays and Sundays just bonding like true father and son.

 

For all those years, Yurio acted as his anchor… keeping him steady and grounded and he became his sole reason to live. To keep moving forward even though most nights, he stayed in Yurio’s room just because he doesn’t want to be alone in a room because that only leads him to crying… thinking about that one man, that day and those words.

 

He looked down at his son and smirked as he teased the kid as he said, “ I don’t know… I mean… there are a lot of things to buy if you would skate… the gears alone – and I am already old… my back hurts so much I don’t think I could work anymore…” and that was Yurio’s cue to jump up and proceeded to drag his father to an arm chair before he proceeded to stand behind him. “If I give you the best massage in the world you will be able to work more, right?” Yurio asked happily as he proceeded to massage Yuuri’s shoulders with all the strength he could and Yuuri just nodded and laughed.

 

The following day, the father and son was seen in the sports wear shop looking at skating gears and wear with the happiest face and truest laugh they’ve had in a couple of years.


	3. Time of your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yurio's first competition and Yuuri is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... since I already wrote a few chapters until 3AM this morning (I started around 8PM last night (year)) I thought, 'What's the harm of posting another chapter? EVERYONE knows that I'm an impatient one so...'
> 
> This is to thank everyone for the last year and to celebrate new beginnings! Tomorrow you'll have Victor's side of the story.. I swear. ^_^

_3 years after_

 

“You got this okay? Deep breaths – follow me … Inhale… Exhale” Yuuri was talking to his son, Yuri Katsuki, officially -- he changed his name just before he entered the competition which warmed Yuuri’s heart so much that Yuuri and Phichit organized a party to officially welcome Yurio to the Katsuki family – Phichit being an honorary member since their college days and Seung-Gil since they became friends in Cup of China some years ago, who is now competing for the Junior Regional Ice Skating Competition for the first time.

He was looking down the whole time as Yuuri panicked beside him until the man received a slap at the back by Celestino Cialdini, his previous coach as he said, “Yuuri! Stop making your own son lose control. Look at him! He got this.. right Phichit?” said man was startled as he was on his phone – SNS probably, as he looked up and said, “Yuuri, between the both of us who are BOTH Gold Medalist – may I remind you, we saw how Yurio trained as we were there most times… you of all people… know how much he is prepared… he’s definitely going to get gold tonight” before winking at a trembling Yurio.

Yuuri seemed to calm down after that and notice that he did indeed cause Yurio to worry unnecessarily. So when the Yurio’s name was called and Yurio stood up shaking and looking at him with worry written across his face he knew that he had to do something as he said, “Yurio, can you turn around for me please?” which made the kid look ar him questioningly but followed his father anyway as he asked, “like this?” and when he heard Yuuri say, “yeah”

The kid found himself enveloped in a hug as he heard his father say, “You got this Yurio. I believe in you. Win or lose, you are already my pride and joy, now skate out there and show them your Agape”

Yuri(o) Katsuki skated to On Love: Agape. He won his first gold that night.

After that, Yuri(o) Katsuki won gold at the Nationals too and after learning that he’s the son of retired Yuuri Katsuki, the Pride of Japan, and was also guided by Gold Medalist, Phichit Chulanont, Bronze or Silver Medalist, Lee Seung-Gil, and studied ballet under Yuuri’s previous ballet instructor, an International Ballerina who was recognized worldwide before her retirement, it only took a few weeks before Yurio was flocked by the media wherever he goes – which surprised him, especially that day when the most famous brands of Japan were calling them to sponsor him.

Of course he was skeptical about it at first thinking he got it because of his father and everyone but when his father told him that he'd help him look for those that would help him further his career and turn down those who are just riding along the hype, he became more acceptable and more optimistic.

 

\\\

 

 

6 months later

 

 

“What about him? He looks promising?” Christophe Giacometti looked at his long time friend and co-coach in the school they built. They are going through file after file of those kids who won gold in their respective country’s National Junior Ice Skating Competitions to extend a scholarship to.

 

“Honestly, just choose whoever you want!” Victor said heatedly. He was having one of those bad days where he woke up with a bad case of headache. He refused to admit to his friend, although he probably knew, that he had THAT dream again.


	4. Empty chairs and empty tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor reminisces about life, love and loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Sorry about the small chapters and updates... it's because I was trying to make this a slow burn (which I am obviously failing at) and my time skips are a mess... I know.
> 
> I couldn't even stop myself from posting this update just minutes after (not even an hour --I'm like this, sue me) and I just really really want to share this story as fast as I could!! ^_^
> 
> Would you rather I post every weekend? I'll try to stop myself and set a reminder.
> 
> Anyway.. I'll do better. ^_^
> 
> Okay so, Yurio is 13 years old now... okay?
> 
> Okay.
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and the Comments!! ^_^

The dream is as bad as it sounds. It's the dream where he left Yuuri and Yurio to accept a coaching job that Yakov, his previous coach, offered.

Since Russia really looks down on the LGBT community, he decided to break it off with Yuuri – and in his defense, at that time, it seemed that it was a great decision for him since he was thinking of what to do in his life.

It seemed pretty pathetic now, he knew, he was the one who told Yuuri that he’d send Yuuri and Yurio his salary so that they could live in peace. That it’s just an absolute necessity for them to not be together. He fulfilled that promise.

He sent Yuuri all of his salary without leaving a single cent for him – living off with Yakov for food and other necessities, that was their agreement after all. He texted Yuuri every month, telling him that the money has already been sent and he never got a reply – thinking that Yuuri is still pissed at him for making a decision by himself without consulting him first, he figured, at least he’ll use it for Yurio.

 

Everything was going swimmingly according to Victor’s plan, or so he thought, until that day when he did that live broadcast. After the shooting, he immediately went towards the waiting area where his phone is and immediately called Yuuri’s phone and when he tried five times and couldn’t reach it, he cursed at whoever Yuuri was talking to and settled to just texting him, thinking that Yuuri would call him anyway as he typed his message.

 

Not even a minute after, he received a reply from Yuuri which made all the hair at the back of his neck stand up as he shivered slightly as he read the message over and over again.

 _'too late... too late... too late'_ his mind repeated as if trying to understand what the words meant as he refused to acknowledge it and he felt his soul left his body as he read, _'Have a good life Mr. Victor Nikiforov'_ knowing full well that Yuuri only uses formalities to people he doesn't know or doesn't like -- and now, he doesn't know which one he was... if not both.

He was almost running out of the building when he tried calling Yuuri’s number again and he couldn’t connect but he was caught by one of the MC’s as they insisted that he stay for the get together which he tried to refuse until he was asked if someone was waiting for him at home, and he almost shouted that there is and realized that there technically isn’t, he was forced to keep his mouth shut and just went to the party.

 

It ended around 3 or 4 in the morning and Victor just had a little time to look sober so he hailed a cab and when he reached Yakov’s house, he took a quick bath, changed his clothes and ran outside to hail another cab that took him to his  and Yuuri’s shared apartment.

It was 7 in the morning when he arrived. He unlocked the door. He stepped inside. Nothing changed. Nothing. Except, there was no one inside the cold apartment. Except him.

 

He looked around the house. He saw most of Yuuri’s and Yurio’s things in their respective closets which made him sigh in relief a bit until he went towards the living room where he saw an envelope with Yuuri’s handwriting with only two words written, **FOR VICTOR**.

 

He almost didn't want to touch it. Afraid that whatever Yuuri wrote for him would break his heart but he wasn't prepared for what he found there when he finally picked it up and opened it.

He counted once, twice, thrice – four times before it finally sunk in, this was all of the money he sent to Yuuri, untouched – except when he put it in the envelope, probably, and he saw something else fall off the envelope, keys.

 

Yuuri’s keychain. Room keys, house keys, car keys. _'Ah it hurt'_ Victor thought as he could hear his heart being torn apart. It hurt so much when Victor finally understood the weight of Yuuri’s text and he didn’t know how much or how long he cried until Chris called him and upon realizing his friends’ current situation, left a photoshoot to attend to his friend.

 

Something died inside of the great man that Victor Nikiforov was that day, and everyday since then when he woke up with a smile hearing Yuuri and Yurio’s voice waking him up only to open his eyes and… not find them there.

 

And it **hurt**.

 

_It still hurts._

 

He abruptly stood up and went towards the door as he opened it. But before he left, he muttered an apology to his friend as he said, “I’m sorry Chris. Bad day” and his friend nodded as if he understood and that’s all that he really needed before he excused himself and walked out to get some food – _‘maybe some piroshky?’_ he thought as he smiled sadly remembering a kid whose favorite food is piroshky and hugged him with a thank you as the same boy called him Papa.

 


	5. Chris Interferes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris found a link from the past. Would possibly bring his bestfriend back to life. He's taking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! THIS REACHED 100+ KUDOS WITHOUT MY KNOWLEDGE and I just started this fic the other day~ I'm so overwhelmed! Thank you so much!!! :)
> 
> So here you are. I AM FINALLY... FINALLY BRINGING THINGS TO THE PRESENT.
> 
> To make it clear, Yuuri and Victor were both 23 years old when they adopted Yurio, okay? means they met when they were 18.. dated when they were around 20? Got married when they were 22? Okay... because this is 10 years after and I just thought that if Victor would be 37 here... he would be too old.
> 
> hahaha.
> 
> anyway.. as always.. ENJOY reading and I would love to hear from you!! :)

Christophe Giacometti, a close friend of both Yuuri  and Victor and honorary god-father to their adopted son, Yurio, sighed as he looked at all the papers that he was left to check. He had half the mind to throw everything out or just pile them to look at later. In truth, Victor was the one who preferred to do the paper-jobs saying that repetitive work numbs his brain somewhat and Chris just lets him because aside from the fact that his friend needed the distraction, Chris really hated the paperwork.

He was already starting to pile one after another when one of the profile that was sent fell to the floor and when he picked it up, he read it – and read it again as he actually couldn’t believe it. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the name of Japan’s Junior Gold Medalist, “Yuri Katsuki” he read as he thought, _‘surely this isn’t…’_ but his wanderings were cut when he immediately read the kid’s profile and then he saw it listed under guardian’s name, “Yuuri Katsuki” he said aloud and smiled with tears in his eyes as he thought, _‘I finally found your family Victor’_

 

He knew that his friend died when he called him to tell him that he broke it off with Yuuri and he remembered yelling at the man over the phone when he heard Victor’s reason. He remembered telling him that it was _douchey_ call on his part and that he’d be in Russia in 6 months for a photo shoot saying that he'd interfere if he hasn't gotten back with Yuuri by then. However, when the day of the photo shoot arrived, he texted his friend during the first break asking him a place where they were supposed to meet later, he received a call from a sobbing Victor which made him drop everything as he heard his friend mutter, _‘Gone, Left, alone, old apartment and damn Yuuri’_

Chris remembered running outside as he hailed a cab and went towards the place where he knew he'd found his best friend. His manager yelled at him over the phone asking him to come back but he just turned his phone off as he asked the driver to step on it as he tried to call his friend again.

For the next few months he had to calm his friend down when he wake up yelling and throwing stuff as he cried but after a few months he saw his friend changed. From destruction to almost non-existent. Too careful about everything. And it hurt Chris. Knowing he really couldn’t do anything for his broken friend.

Sooner, Chris told him that he plans to be a coach and wanted his home rink to be in Russia and asked if Victor wanted to co-coach with him. Perhaps that and the realization that he really couldn’t work for Yakov without thinking about his ‘family’ that Victor made the decision and sent his resignation that same day.

Chris asked him one day to ask if he looked for Yuuri and Yurio but Victor just looked away and blinked back his non-existent tears as he answered him, "They left, it means that they don't want to be found" which totally contradicts his actions. He sees it when Victor sees blue colored shirt (the ones that Yuuri would like), to the way he knew Victor cooks too much Katsudon whenever he goes out of the country, to the way he smiles more and becomes "dad-like" for any blonde kid on the street, at the rink -- anywhere and the way he knew that all his social networking sites' last search would always be **#katsukiyuuri**.

Chris, for his part, looked for Yuuri and Yurio and flew out of the country whenever he got wind where the father and son would be. He thought he'd got them in Seoul for sure, but one of his contacts told him that the elusive two has already left the country. He never told Victor though, knowing it would only hurt his friend more. He promised to himself though that he would tell him, one day for sure, deliver him the news that he has found them and that they really need to get back together, if only for his sanity.

Chris could never forget how he almost missed Yurio while piling the profiles given to them. It was like fate decided to use him as a tool to bring the family back as he knew that if left in Victor's hand, it would have taken forever before he'd act on it -- something that he usually does before, but it seemed that Yuuri and Yurio took away his confidence too, when they left him that day. 

And now, Christophe Giacometti, best friend of the five time gold medalist Victor Nikiforov, made a decision that MIGHT just bring his lost friend back to life. He checked and double checked the number written on the form sent to them, noting that it has Japan’s country code number before he dialed and waited for the other line to pick up the call.


	6. Mari helps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari only wanted to help. She didn't know. Honest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!! 200+ KUDOS!! HOW??!?!
> 
> THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH... :) so far I'm enjoying to write this... honestly, I kept on editing chapter per chapter because it's too fast paced and at this rate this fic would be finished by tomorrow... BUT!!! I promised slow burn so... I'll try... honest~
> 
> Work and Classes resume today so hopefully those won't interfere with this fic. It usually does with regards to updates but I love this fic so much so... it probably won't. :)
> 
> ENJOY THIS FIC!!! THANK YOU AGAIN!!!! FOR THE COMMENTERS TOO!!! I'M GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS AS MUCH AS I DO!!! :)
> 
>  
> 
> so... as usual... here's your daily fix. ENJOY.

 

 

_'Mari meant good'_

 

 

_'She didn’t know'_

 

Yuuri kept repeating those words like a mantra to himself as he tried to rein in all the emotions he felt. When his sister shouted for him and Yurio to come over as she has an important announcement, he didn’t know what to expect and was just as excited as he was for whatever the surprise is. When he heard that she applied Yurio for a 6-month long training/scholarship abroad to see if they will continue to coach him, and if approved after 6 months, they will make him their protégé for and would be awarded an extended scholarship until he graduates until college that would cover living allowances and school tuition, books and allowances, Yuuri felt elated because his sisters’ excitement could only mean one thing.

When his sister announced that Yurio got accepted, he was the first one to hug his shell-shocked son who soon started crying out of happiness as he thanked anyone and everyone. The whole gang arrived sooner when Phichit threw a congratulatory party for Yurio. Yuuri was both sad and extremely happy for his son but only because he will miss him so much for all those 6 months that they will be apart. He had no problem thinking that Yurio will pass that 6 month training with flying colors and then he thought he should look for a house and move to that place if that happens and he should start now.

Yuuri saw Mari laughing with Celestino and Phichit over some picture of Yurio and that’s when he asked his sister, “Hey sis, Do you still have the acceptance letter? We’re celebrating and I don’t even know where I’ll be sending my son” and he laughed good naturedly as he heard Mari say, “Oh yeah.. right.. sorry.. got too excited.. Here” as she handed him a crumpled letter.

Yuuri had to read the letter five times to see if he got the signatory and the place right. “Where is it Yuuri? America like us?” inquired Phichit as he leaned closer to read the paper too and his eyes grew as big as saucers as he all but yelled what Yuuri didn’t want him to confirm at all, “RUSSIA?!!” before adding “TO VICTOR AND CHRIS’S??!! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!!”

Which brings them to their current predicament as the party was cut short with Phichit shouting because everyone started hounding around Yurio to tell the boy that it’s not a good deal after all and that he should look for other scholarships first as Mari, upon learning about her mistake, was seen apologizing to Yuuri who stayed rooted in his place as she said, “Oh my God Yuuri!! I’m really really really sorry!! I knew about Chris since he was the one who called me and all but I didn’t know about Victor and Russia… I swear.. I thought.. Switzerland, for sure.. because Chris, right? And you’re friends… somewhat… and … I’m just really sorry” Mari kept apologizing to Yuuri who was still not responding until he felt the soft hands of Yurio holding his arm as he said, “Dad… it’s fine… I… I like Japan better anyway. I… and like what the others said… there will be other opportunities right?”

Yuuri blinked twice before his brows furrowed in confusion before he snapped out of his daze and tried to calm himself down and counted to three before he looked directly at his son and said, “Think about it some more… this is a good opportunity. Chris and Victor” he said Victor’s name with difficulty before he swallowed as he continued, “They have… more golds and silvers and much more experience than me or your Uncle Phichit and even your Uncle Seung-Gil combined… they are that good. Think about it some more and… and let’s umm.. talk about it in the morning?” he finally finished before he hugged his son and bid everyone goodnight as he was asked to be excused to turn in early.

That night, they slept in Yu-topia. At Yuuri’s (And Victor’s as they lived in one room after they got married) old room. It was an hour after Yuuri turned in that Yuuri heard the door opening and closing as soft footsteps could be heard and the bed dipped a bit and small arms wrapped around Yuuri’s torso and soon after, Yuuri felt his son shaking as he could feel his shirt getting wet from the tears his  son is shedding. Yuuri, being the soft-parent, turned to his side to face Yurio and the kid just hugged him tighter as fresh tears fell as Yurio sobbed harder in his father’s embrace.

That night. Yuuri already knew. That whatever decision Yurio come up to, he would support him – even risking meeting Victor. He supposes, they couldn’t hide away from the man forever – although Yuuri wished that they could have.

The following morning Yurio was already at the living room in front of his family in a kneeling position when he came in and when Phichit (who slept at Yu-topia too) waved for him to sit at the middle, he did so as he eyed Yurio and asked, “What is this about son?” and he knew, even before Yurio said it that the kid has already decided as he said, “I’m going to Russia”


	7. Yuri's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri arrives in Russia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OtaYuri -- the first meeting~ :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trying to squeeze this update in between my work so I'm really sorry for the short update.. hope you guys like it though~ :)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

“Okay… I can do this” Yurio pepped talked himself as the plane he boarded from the connecting flight from Japan landed at the Russian Airport. He took deep breaths as he got his luggage from the bag counters and heaved another sigh as he went out to look for someone with his name in print which didn’t take very long – as, in about five minutes into searching, he found a blonde man waving at him as he held a paper with his name on it.

As he walked closer to the beaming man he heard him say, “Hey Yurio! I’m your Uncle Chris – you probably don’t remember me but –“ but Yurio cut him off with, “My Dad’s friend, yeah.. he told me… and you were the one who called Aunt Mari. You’re a coach right? So why are you the one picking me up?” it was asked innocently, Chris knew that, _‘still hurts though’_ Chris thought bitterly but he recovered immediately as he instead said, “Oh hush! I was your father’s friend first before I became a coach you know. Of course I’d take care of his kid” before taking the luggage away from Yurio and leading him out to where he parked his car.

“It shouldn’t take us long” Yurio heard Chris say to him as he just grunted in reply. He honestly was already feeling homesick and really sick looking at the roads in Russia. He doesn’t remember most of it, but he really hates this place. The only reason he’s here is because he needed to prove himself and the fact that he has a bone to pick with an old man named Victor Nikiforov. Don’t get him wrong, he planned to defeat all world records set by Victor and win gold after gold in the worlds and grand prix and give it all to his Daddy Yuuri back in Japan or even spare one for his Uncle Phichit and another one for his Uncle Seung-Gil. He was deep in thought when Chris suddenly asked him, “Hey, have you called your dad yet? He must be going out of his mind right about now...” and he chuckled as he heard the little boy cursed under his breath and fumbled through his pockets.

To be honest, Chris also wants to see Yuuri. After all, it’s been ten years since he had last seen or talked to his friend. Not that he hadn’t tried, of course, but it was just difficult since Yuuri lost (broke) his phone and most of their friends insist that they don’t have Yuuri’s current phone number – Phichit and Seung-Gil though, they admitted that they knew but until Yuuri himself asked them to contact him, they wouldn’t tell anyone Yuuri’s number.

He saw the child rummaging through his pockets and as fast as lightning was dialing a number like he knew it by heart – which Chris wouldn’t put pass the kid as he saw the kid smile at the first ring. It didn’t even ring thrice before he saw the familiar face of Yuuri Katsuki and heard his voice. He almost shed a tear when he heard how happy Yuuri sounded as he heard him say, “Yurio! You arrived safely! Oh thank god! I almost had to call in the airlines you know! To ask if your flight has safely landed”

Chris heard a laugh beside him and he sneaked a glance and saw the kid giving a full blown smile as he answered, “Dad!! Geez! I’m thirteen, I can take care of myself!” and he heard Yuuri laugh from the other line too until Yuuri sounded serious as he said, “Don’t forget to call me every day and tell me what happened to your day alright? You can call me anytime… Oh my god.. I already miss you!” and Chris knew that by the sound of Yuuri’s voice, the man is holding back his tears while he saw Yurio nod as he replied, “Ok. I’ll call you later dad… and I… I miss you too” he said in a whisper.

Yurio was about to hang up the phone and just talk to his dad later when Chris suddenly spoke up as he said, “GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU YUURI! I’LL LOOK AFTER YOUR SON!” and Yurio saw his father blush as he stutteringly replied, “Good… good to hear from you Chris. Sorry about… not keeping in contact. I’ll … I’ll leave my son to you” before hanging up completely. When the call finally ended, Yurio pocketed his phone again and proceeded to look out the window again, trying to drown out his thoughts until he heard Chris asked him, “How is Yuuri?”

Yurio didn’t know what to answer to his coach-to-be as he remembered that this was Victor’s friend and that automatically made him difficult to trust so he just decided to give vague answers like shrugging his shoulders, and grunting from time to time and successfully dodging to answer most of his questions.

When they arrived at the dorm, Chris led him to a room as he explained, “You’ll be staying here with Otabek Altin. He’s a nice kid, arrived here yesterday. Hope you’ll be fine rooming with another?” Chris glanced at Yurio who was struggling to drag his luggage but upon seeing Chris looking at him, he answered gruffly, “Of course. My dad thought me manners and everything” sounding haughty yet hesitant and Chris could only shake his head as he thought, _‘I can see traces of Yuuri everywhere in this kid it’s so funny’_

He left Yurio alone after introducing him to his roommate and telling them about their schedule the following day. He saw the two kids nod and he was off – to drink beer before talking to his friend, he’d tell him now, lest it will be a bigger problem tomorrow.


	8. Agape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a friend in a hopeless place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fluff. A gift away from all the angst that would soon follow this.. there will be a shorter chapter but that's for another time.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU'RE SHOWING THIS FIC!! I AM GRATEFUL!! :)
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!! :D

Yurio set up his things on the unoccupied bed and piled his clothes on the remaining closet. His bed was near the window and closer to the door while Otabek's was closer to the bathroom which works just fine for Yurio since he loves looking at the sky. Just thinking that he’s looking at the same sky as his dad in Japan makes living a little bit bearable.

He just finished unpacking and was settling a picture frame of his family in Japan with his Uncle Seung Gil, Uncle Phichit and even his Aunt Minako and Old Man Celestino when he heard the unmistakable door clicking indicating that his roommate just entered the room and he was already turning his head towards the other boy when he heard the other ask, “So, I saw your performance in the Nationals. I looked you up last night after Chris told me who my roommate would be, I hope you don’t mind” and when Yurio told him that he doesn’t, Otabek continued as he asked, “I’d like to ask you ever since I saw it… but who is your inspiration for Agape?” which caught Yurio off-guard as he asked, “Why do you want to know?”

“Agape is unconditional love. Your performance… feels like… a rough young love -- well... it starts as Agape but.. the second part?” and Yurio raised an eyebrow at this as he eyed his new roommate in a different light. This Otabek kid looks like he knew what he was talking about – it’s true, Yurio mused, even he feels like the piece is unfinished and that he’s really lucky that he kept winning despite having this feeling. After a pregnant pause, he hesitantly replied to him, “My dad – my family” and the other gave him an understanding smile and a nod.

That afternoon, Otabek and him decided to order take-out. Luckily, Yurio was born Russian and even though he didn’t live here for 10 years, his Dad made sure that he hadn’t forgotten how to speak the language (for reasons unknown to him up to now, but he's glad anyway). They learned more about each other as they spent the rest of the afternoon just talking about everything. Their countries. Cultures and Families. Yurio even went as far as introducing him to Yuuri and Phichit (who was supposed to have flown back to Thailand by then but extended his stay for another day – as usual) who were both gushing as they told him how happy they were that their _‘little boy’_ is all grown up and making friends.

Later that night, he texted his Dad again, assuring him again that he’s fine and that yes, he brought extra shirts and extra jackets and everything extra and that he’s going to make him proud. It’s at that when Yuuri finally stopped fretting at his son as Yurio read the text;

 

_**Yuri(o) Katsuki… I thought I already told you. I’m already proud of you. No matter what happens, dad is always going to be behind you… supporting you for as long as I live.** _

 

And Yurio teared up a bit as he replied with a single sentence of:

 

_**I know dad.** _

 

Before sending another message that read:

 

_**And you’ll have to live a long and happy life. You deserve it dad. I’ll take care of myself here so you take care of yourself there okay?** _

 

He plopped on the bed as he read his dad’s reply that only reads:

 

_**I miss you. I love you.** _

 

And he didn’t reply after that.


	9. Yuuri's smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain. Meeting and Pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So, here are the two short chapters combined into one because I probably won't be able to update tomorrow.
> 
> I have class for the whole day. Law school -- the only REAL hell on earth that I love.
> 
> Prof: Are you sure?  
> Me: *sweats nervously* *have existential crisis* Ye -- yes sir  
> Prof: *evil laugh* I love the way you lie.
> 
> So is my life.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAP EVERYONE!! SO SORRY~

“One. Two. Three and Stop. Keep that Pose” Mila, their ballerina teacher, yelled across the dance room. There were eight others with Otabek and Yurio with them and no one was called in absent so, Yurio guesses, this is everyone. He didn’t bother knowing everyone’s name, which he would usually get a reprimand from his dad – _‘If he knew’_ Yurio mused as he smiled like a cat, enjoying this new found freedom.

He had no problem with ballet – THAT, he is sure of. Like his dad, he started taking ballet way before he started skating so his body and mind was programmed to be a danseur first and it showed in every pose and elegant twirl they were asked to make. On the other hand, he saw his roommate, Otabek, having problems with the basic poses. Although the boy already admitted to having a difficulty with ballet, he didn’t know the guy was THAT bad.

He winced as he saw his roommate fell and he saw their ballet teacher walking towards his direction. He expected for Otabek to be yelled at but he didn’t anticipate it when the woman got a stick from somewhere and beat up his roommates’ leg thrice but before he knew it himself, he was standing in between the teacher and Otabek as he gave her a stare that said ‘I dare you to try that on me’ which made teacher yell at him at she said, “Get out of the way! That kid is ruining the beautiful atmosphere! I’m going to beat the ballet out of him!”

He was about to retaliate when he heard the door swung open seeing Victor Nikiforov with a fake smile on his face as he heard him say, “Mila… please go to Chris’ office. He wants to see you. All you kids, please go to the rink as I attend to these boys”

 

\\\

 

 

Victor tried. He really did. When Chris told him that his son, Yurio, was amongst those who were chosen, he immediately dropped everything he was holding (which were very important documents) as he sprinted towards the door. But before he reached it, he was immediately blocked by his friend. He was so close -- he almost shoved his friend. Viktor struggled for a bit until he heard Chris say, “Yuuri’s not here Victor. Don’t make it more awkward for the kid as it already is”

He blinked once as he deflated and asked, “Yuuri’s… not… here?” he asked confusedly as he looked at his friend with a sudden look of realization as he asked, “Oh my God!! DID YUURI ABANDON YURIO?” as he started to escape from Chris again but instead got a violent shove from the latter as Chris said, “Don’t be stupid! Of course not!” he took deep breaths before he looked away from his friend as he continued, “Yuuri stayed in Japan. Yurio said that Yuuri wanted to come along but he made him stay in Japan instead”

Victor was quiet for a while so Chris looked back at his friend who was currently have a calculating look as he saw him tentatively ask, “Why… Did… Did Yurio tell you why?” which made Chris face soften before it hardened again as he tried to make his next words sink in to his friend, as it should, when he said, “To protect his Dad’s smile”

After that incident, Chris insisted to make his friend listen to him as he told him of his plan – which was simple, if he really wants to get his family back, as they both know he does, he needs to take it slow and keep his distance at first as not to anger the already angry kitty Yurio.

Back at the current situation, Victor really did try. He was only supposed to take a peek. He already saw Yurio’s profile and the acceptance letter and everything but he wants to see him – wants to see for himself, that is not a dream. The night before he slept while holding onto Yurio’s profile as he tried to memorize the kid’s face now. He teared up a bit when he saw that Yurio changed his last name to Katsuki instead of his and Yuuri’s hyphenated last name before, Katsuki-Nikiforov but he full blown cried when he saw the two attached picture. One, is a full body picture of Yurio as he skated through the ice and one group picture of Yurio wearing his gold medal with Phichit, Minako, Seung-Gil and… Yuuri.

 _‘God knows I miss you Yuuri. I’m really really really sorry…. And I’m so stupid for letting you go’_ Victor thought to himself as he added, _"You still look beautiful..."_ he apologized to Yuuri again in his head as Victor does, every day, but he never acts on it. He saw the number written down the contacts and immediately knew that this was not Yuuri’s as Chris mentioned that Yuuri wasn’t the one who answered the phone but he memorized it anyway, _‘Just in case’_ his mind insisted.

That night, Victor Nikiforov had a fitful sleep, one he never had in all those 10 years they were apart.

And now, Victor looked down at the boy that Yurio was tending to. He was the Kazakh, Yurio’s roommate, Victor noted. He was only meant to watch but when he saw Mila swing a stick on the boy’s leg, he looked at Yurio’s reaction first (as much as he regrets that now since he really should have addressed it immediately) and saw Yurio’s confused expression that turned into horrified before he got a certain look of determination and when he saw him run towards the kid, he opened the door as fast as he could because over his dead body would Yurio be hurt in his presence. But as he remembered the boy’s action earlier and how he tended to the other boy, his heart couldn’t help but flutter as it swelled in pride as he thought, _‘Yuuri, you raised our Yurio right’_


	10. From where I stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Yurio could help it, he doesn't want to be anywhere near the man. He doesn't even want to breathe in the same area that he does. Because it hurts. It hurts so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys I won't be able to update last night right? Okay? Yeah...
> 
> Anyway... so here's your salty Yurio... what's that? More salt? coming right up on the next chaps! :)

“Looks like your friend got some bruises Yuri, let me take him to the infirmary” Victor tried to sound caring and upbeat as much as possible to loosen the tension but it seemed it backfired as he saw Yurio tensed as he was completely ignored by Yurio as he kept giving tissue after tissue to his crying friend.

Victor, upon seeing the tears of the other child, tried again as he said, “Yuri please – ” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Yurio suddenly stood up and faced him as he took a sharp intake of breath as the hurt and anger showed in the eyes of Yurio as the kid all but yelled, “YOU! YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY MY NAME!! OR MY LAST NAME!! DO NOT ADDRESS ME … AT ALL!!” as he bent back to his friend and whispered something to which the other nodded to and Yurio helped his friend stand up somewhat as he helped his limping friend to get out of the room, towards the ice rink where everyone else was, leaving Victor standing rooted in his place until he fell on his knees and an ear splitting and heart-wrenching cry was heard from his lips.

He let out his anger, his frustrations and his hurt, all in that one shout. He knew it. He expected it. _But it still hurt_.

If Yurio could help it, he doesn't want to be anywhere near the man. He doesn't even want to breathe in the same area that he does. Because it hurts. _It hurts so much_.

Everyone heard it. But Yurio pretended that he hasn’t. He expected to meet his previous adopter sooner and he prepared for it since the day that he made up his mind to go to Russia but he was not expecting to lose composure when he heard Victor call him by his (actual) name which sounds like his Dad’s name and he would have been fine if the other walked out after that, ‘took a hint’ as the saying goes, but Victor opted to say his name again – as if they were close, as if he was not the one who abandoned them, as if he wasn’t the one who hurt his beloved dad the most – even when the other wasn’t there.

His and his Dad’s name sounded filthy coming from Victor’s mouth, he thought – so much that he was tempted to pour alcohol in his ears, if he’d ever find one or bang his head at the wall so he could forget about it. That’s how much he despised hearing it. His dad, Yuuri, was nice, ‘too nice’ Yurio thought as he recalled his Dad as he continued, ‘But unlucky for him, unlike Dad, I won’t hesitate to take one for the team, take revenge on Victor. Not for him, god no, he was an orphan before they adopted him, he’s had a shittier life before them, so not for him, but for his Dad, Yuuri, who is really too nice for this world. Who took one too many heartache as he tried to recover from heartbreak while trying to raise him all alone.

Yuuri, being the kind-hearted man that he is, told Yurio to _‘be gentle’_ with Victor and not get angry at him too much when they meet – which Yurio agreed on doing, not telling anyone that he only agreed partly and not entirely. He felt guilty thinking that his Dad would probably won’t like it if he ever found out but he’s determined. He couldn't understand his Dad. how could he ask that of him when he's that hurt? Yurio is determined to call Victor’s bluff – or whatever this is. ‘Fuck my life’ Yurio thought as he helped his limping friend to sit beside the rink.


	11. Loose threads of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a loose thread of hope that Victor desperately held on to. But even that has been burned by Yurio's anger. leaving only hurt. leaving nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 300+ Kudos!! Thank you guys sooooo much for liking this fic.
> 
> I try to keep up with the updates for everyone. How's my Yurio? My baby Yurio is too precious but he doesn't see it. But I love him anyways. I love my characters~ hope they love me back. :)
> 
> SHOUTOUT TO MY COMMENTERS! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!!!!!! YOUR ENTHUSIASM MAKES ME CONTINUE THIS FIC~~

“He hates me” Chris heard Victor an hour after they started drinking. He was just having a conversation with Mila about her method of teaching when they both heard Victor’s loud wail. It sounded too pained for Chris not to wince as he thought, ‘I told him to take it slow’ He dismissed Mila and told her that she doesn’t need to report the next day if she doesn’t apologize to the kid and the kids’ parents and put into writing that she promises to never use such violence again while teaching before running to the dance studio where he saw his friend heaving as tears flowed freely on his face. Chris walked closer to himself as he heaved the other up as he said, “Here we go” and dragged his friend towards the bench as he made him sit and proceeded to get some water from the dispenser inside the room.

“What happened?” he asked as he saw his friend calming down into soft sobs as he handed him the water. After a while he saw his friend shook his head as he said, “I don’t know" in a small cracked voice. Chris sighed as he looked down at his crumbling friend as he whispered to no one, “this is exactly what I was trying to avoid” as he heaved another sigh. Chris waited until his friend has calmed down enough and shook his head when he realized that Victor isn’t going to tell him anything anymore so he acted like the good friend that he was and forced the other to go home.

“You look awful Victor… go home and take a bath. We’ll talk when I get back” as Chris sighed again and looked away as he added, “I’ll look after the kids today” before proceeding to leave his friend by himself and went towards the rink.

Upon seeing him, the kids went closer to him to ask about Victor since they all heard him yell and Chris’ eyes landed on Yurio who was sitting on a bench with Otabek both looking like they don’t care for a second before he looked at the kids again as he sighed for the nth time that day as he said, “He’s fine… he just stubbed his toe… he’s a drama queen – that one” and laughed for good measure. He saw the kids’ expressions soften after that so he asked them to put on their skates for their first practice session.

Chris walked closer to Yurio and Otabek as he said, “Yurio, put on your skates – it’s almost time for class” and ignored the death stare Yurio sent him as he walked past him and put his hands on Otabek’s shoulder as he said, “I’m sorry about what happened. I already talked to Mila” and when he saw the kid nod, he asked, “Can you skate?” which angered Yurio as he told him, “You’re asking if he could skate now? He just got beaten up by YOUR INCOMPETENT INSTRUCTOR – ” but Chris cut him off as he looked sharply at Yurio as he said, “Yurio! I thought you told me your father taught you manners? Do not speak when you are not spoken to!”

Yurio stood frozen in shock as he dropped his head in shame as Chris continued, “I was talking to Otabek. It’s his call what he can and cannot do. I will not force him. And also, Mila is NOT incompetent – we wouldn’t have hired her if she was. Her methods though, were wrong and we have already talked about it” before turning to Otabek as he asked, “So, can you skate?”

When Chris saw Otabek gave a small nod, he stepped back to address both kids as he said, “I’ll give you both 5 minutes to prepare. Put on your skates so we can start” before walking towards the locker room to get his own skates, “It’s going to be a long day” he muttered to himself.

A few hours later, Chris was wrapping up the session as he told the kids of their schedule for tomorrow as he adds, “Also, with regards to what happened to one of you at the dance studio today” before looking pointedly at Otabek for a second before addressing everyone again as he said, “I am very sorry about that. She usually doesn’t do that – or use that and I’ve already talked to her about it so you guys don’t need to worry. If anyone of you feel threatened around her, just tell me okay? I’ll look for another instructor for you”

Chris was already taking off his skates in the locker area when someone stood in front of him and without looking up, he knew exactly who that was so he asked, “What do you want? Are you going to yell again?” he winced at the tone of his voice, ‘that’s too salty Chris’ he berated himself but as he looked up and saw Yurio fidgeting and looking away embarrassed as he said, “No” in a low voice as he added, “Can you – can I please talk to you? In private?” and Chris felt worse as he started to feel a headache forming as he rubbed his temples and said, “Sure… I’ll wait for you outside” before sending the kid off to change as he shook his head and thought, ‘This is a really long day’

“I’m sorry” Chris heard Yurio say dejectedly as he heard him add, “I didn’t mean to yell at you Coach Giacometti” and Chris felt saddened as the kid addressed him as Mr. Giacometti when it’s supposed to be ‘Uncle Chris’ or ‘Chris’ or something else. He knew that it wasn’t the kids fault and even if he did, he wasn’t supposed to talk to him the way he did – especially since he knew the kid is wary of him too.

Chris looked at the kid and noticed him looking very uncomfortable and looking anywhere but him, something that Yuuri usually does whenever he feels unsafe, so he tried to change his demeanor as he said, “I’m sorry too… I shouldn’t have called on you like that just now. It wasn’t right. The tone I used earlier – I’m sorry too” as he saw the kid looked up confusedly so he said, “But I was serious about what I said earlier – about things being Otabek’s opinion. I’m sure had it happened to you, you still would have chosen to skate despite earlier circumstances” he saw the realization dawn on the kid as he slowly nodded so Chris gave him a soft smile as he said, “I’m sorry… about today” and he knew that the kid got it, that he wasn’t just apologizing about Mila… but Victor too.

“It was bound to happen” Yurio said which made Chris nod at him absentmindedly as he almost missed what the kid whispered, “I thought I was prepared enough though” and he excused himself before Chris could ask what happened.

And now, he’s sitting with Victor in their living room as he poured another drink in Victor’s cup as they sat in silence until the latter broke it. ‘He hates me’ Chris heard him say again and Chris just patted Victor’s back as he felt sad for his friend. “What happened?” Chris tried again as he looked at his friend who, although not crying, looks like a man who has lost the world twice – and it probably feels that way too for Victor so he just waited until he heard Victor say, “You should have seen him Chris. He – he hated me so much he wouldn’t even want me to say his name… or call him anything…” as he started to hyperventilate and cried again as he kept muttering, “God… he hates me so much… they hate me so much… Yuuri – ”

“He’d never do that Victor. Stop that!” Chris berated his friend as he saw the other starting to overthink again as he saw Victor look up at him brokenly as he saw him start, “But Yurio hates me! Surely that means Yuuri – ” and Chris cut him off easily as he said, “It means NOTHING Victor. You know now that Yurio is mad at you… but don’t put words into Yuuri’s mouth without letting him say it himself… it would be unfair for him” and he just shook his head in defeat as he heard his friend cry as he bowed himself and closed himself into his own world again.

Chris tried to calm his friend down as much as he could as he tried to let that information sink in and he’s hurt. For his friends. For everything that should not have happened in the first place. For everything that Victor lost. For Yuuri and for Yurio. They stayed that way and Victor never said anything after that until he fell asleep on the couch. Chris finished the whole bottle before going to the closet to grab a clean blanket and draped it over his friend before heading towards his own bed and plopped down and was out the minute his head hit his pillow.


	12. It's a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Yurio... everything that happens is... unfair OR Yurio is too salty and Yuuri is too sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the overwhelming love you show for this fic!! :') I am a happy potato.
> 
> This was supposed to be put in two separate chapters but I decided to just merge them into one -- yeah... not one of my wisest decisions, I know. But I have a class later and I have a schedule tomorrow so... just in case? 
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE. :) A SALTY YURIO AND A SWEET YUURI. :) next... Seungchuchu will sail~

**“You’re Yuuri Katsuki’s and Victor Nikiforov’s adopted son”**

Yurio heard as soon as he entered their shared dorm. He noted that Otabek wasn't asking for a confirmation but declaring a statement. Yurio already introduced him to Yuuri last night but he guesses that Otabek hadn’t put two and two together yet until this afternoon, when Victor interrupted their dancing lesson. Yurio went towards the sink as he got himself a glass of water before saying, “Yes” in a small but determined voice.

There was a pause before he heard Otabek spoke again as he heard him say, “You shouldn’t have done that you know?” Otabek told him pointedly as he continued, “and even to Coach Giacometti” as Yurio looked at him as he thought, _‘Is he fucking serious? I fucking defended him and – ugh’_ he didn’t finish his thoughts as he looked away angrily as he said, “I already apologized to Coach Giacometti” as he heard Otabek ask, “What about Coach Niki –” but Yurio cut him off as he said, “Otabek, I just met you yesterday. Don’t think you know everything about my life. I will NOT… EVER… apologize to that asshole” and Otabek gasped at the term as he said, “Hey! You shouldn’t talk him that way! He’s a great man! A great figure skater and a great – ” but Yurio cut him off as he looked crossly at his roommate and said sarcastically, “He may be all that. But he’s not a great father” as he looked thoughtful as he added, “Or even a good one at that – now, if you’ll excuse me –” he said thru gritted teeth, before stalking off to the bathroom to take a bath.

“Fuck” Yurio cursed himself after entering the bathroom and running the water. He leaned his body by the door as he slid down to the ground as silent tears fell from his eyes.

 _‘I hate him’_ Yurio thought as he remembered Victor’s face earlier. ‘He looked happy’ Yurio mused as he added, ‘too happy’ as an afterthought. ‘How could he be like that when Dad –‘ Yurio thought bitterly as he cut himself mid-thought as he swallowed hard before adding, ‘while his Dad kept on putting a façade **_every day_** ’

He knew. Of course he knew. He saw how his Dad’s eyes would stare at the door every morning as if waiting for someone to come in, same thing happens at night, how his Dad passed by the skating rink – not to skate, but to just sit in one of the benches for an hour before heading home, the nights that he refused to sleep beside him and locked himself in his room instead, saying that he has a headache – he knew. Yurio knew. Yurio knew how hurt his Dad is – 10 years after everything fell apart. And he’s hurt too.

Yuuri and Victor were the best things that happened in his entire life, saving him from that godawful orphanage as they loved him and tried to meet him halfway – until Victor was out of the equation and he tried. He tried to be enough. He tried to be enough for his Dad because his Dad deserved it. But he just couldn’t. True there were those rare times when he sees his father truly smile or truly laugh but those only last for a while.

“Fuck.. fuck .. fuck!!!” Yurio cursed again and again as he started heaving as he continued to cry. He didn’t notice when the bathtub overflew with water, nor did he notice when his roommate started pounding at the door asking him to let him in -- he waited until the banging and the pounding stopped and turned into soft knocks until even that was gone.

He stayed like that for a while until he stopped sobbing and stood up to look at himself in the mirror. A mess -- that's what he looked like. He grunted as he trudged towards the bath tub and turned the tap off as he stripped and took a quick bath. Upon returning to the bedroom, he saw his roommate sitting by his bedside as he looked up and saw concern written all over the others' face. He doesn’t want to talk to him though so he just proceeded to go to his bedside, grabbed his laptop and went out towards the living room so he could call his Dad, he felt Otabek’s stare following his every move, but he pointedly ignored it, and just proceeded to log in to his skype account.

 

\\\

 

Yuuri never turned off his skype. Even when he was out, he always brings his phone. It’s now 5AM in Japan and he was just passing by the Hasetsu Beach when he heard his skype ringtone. Upon checking the caller ID, he immediately smiled as his body automatically moved towards the beach as he answered his phone and plopped down by the sands and greeted, “HELLO YURIO!!! Why are you up so late?” and grinned as he looked at his son on a small screen of his phone.

It’s Yurio’s first week away from Yuuri after the adoption and Yuuri was worried that Yurio might get homesick immediately but when he saw the gloomy expression of his son turn into something close to happy and relieved, he knew that the kid had a rough day so as the kid finished greeting him, he immediately asked, “So, how’s your day son? So far so good?” and Yuuri saw the slightest panic in Yurio’s eyes before settling into a tired smile as he answered, “First day of practice Dad… it was to be expected” and he heard him breathe a sigh as he asked, “Enough about me dad~ how are things back at home? Has Uncle Phichit gone back to Thailand yet? How’s Aunt Mari, Grandma Hiroko and Grandpa Toshiyo?” and Yuuri noted how quick the kid changed the topic so he decided that now is not the time to ask as he laughed instead and said, “One question at a time son…” and looked at him and smiled as he said, “Everything is fine back home. Yes, your Uncle Phichit just texted me an hour ago, his plane safely landed. Your Aunt and Grandparents are all healthy and fine~” and he saw the kid nod absentmindedly as he heard him ask again, “And you? Are you doing well dad?”

Yuuri winced and wasn’t able to answer for a second and Yurio saw his Dad’s eye glaze for a while as his eyes turned from worried to extreme horror as he yelled, “I KNEW IT!! DAD!!! YOU HAVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF? ARE YOU DRINKING YOUR MEDICINES?” and when he saw his Dad looking at him confusedly, he continued, “OF COURSE NOT! YOU ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS FORGET TO DRINK YOUR MEDICINES!! I NEED TO CALL AUNT MARI INSTEAD!!” before hearing his father laugh from the other end as he said, “Oh Yurio.. calm down son. Don’t worry… I just… miss you … that’s all” as he sighed and said, “I drink my _VITAMINS_ \-- as I hope you're doing the same?" as he looked pointedly at his son and smiled when the other nodded he adds, "Good. Yes, I go to the doctors regularly… you don’t have to worry. Just – just do your thing over there. Have fun and live your life” and he saw Yurio calm down and reluctantly, dropped the subject as Yuuri cut him again to ask, “So, tell me about your day” and although hesitant, Yurio told him what happened to the day.

They spent an hour on the phone catching up before Yuuri saw Yurio yawn as he also saw the sun beginning to rise from the horizon as he excitedly say, “Yurio!! Look!!! The sun is coming up!” and turned the camera to show the sun shining before bringing the camera to show his face again as he said, “There will always be problems of the day son… and make sure you fix it… and if you couldn’t… remember, there is always tomorrow” before saying their goodbyes.

Yurio turned off his laptop and opened his phone. Looking at the photo he transferred from his laptop – a screenshot of the sunrise his Dad showed him minutes ago. He knew that he has to fix things with his roommate but he still refused to apologize for saying the truth – ‘that’ll have to wait until tomorrow’ he thought as he pulled on his covers closer to himself.


	13. Phichit worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit was worried. He just got off the phone with Chris who told him EXACTLY what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments and the bookmarks and even just reading it and giving my fic a chance! Thank you guys soooooo much!!!
> 
> I recently found out about Seungchuchu (ship name for Phichit and Seung Gil) and I ship those two so... here you go. A bit of salt and sugar~ as per daily recommended dose. :)
> 
> NOTE: PHICHIT WILL SIGH ONE TOO MANY TIMES IN THIS FIC... AND SO WILL EVERYONE ELSE~
> 
> ENJOY READING!!

Yuuri sighed as the line got cut off. Remembering what Yurio told him about how he saw his ballet instructor hurt his roommate and how he yelled at Chris for asking the same boy to skate in such a state but he feels that there is something the kid is not telling him – something important. ‘I wonder if he already met Victor?’ Yuuri thought all of a sudden as he tried to erase that out of his head as he said, “I really need to head home now”

In all honesty, Yuuri was already starting to look for a room he can rent close to Yurio’s dorm, since he’s not entirely sure if the kid would be allowed to live outside of the dorm – and that the whole idea is living independently, but Yuuri just wanted to be closer to his son, ‘Yeah, that’s right… just Yurio. Yurio and me… that has always been the case’ he thought as he pulled himself up and started jogging back towards his apartment in Hasetsu.

 

 

\\\

 

Phichit was worried. He just got off the phone with Chris who told him EXACTLY what happened. Phichit shook his head and sighed dejectedly towards the couch and snuggled up close to his boyfriend who held him closer. When he didn’t speak for a time, he sighed again, which worried his boyfriend as he asked, “What happened Phichit?” and Phichit knew that he had to tell his boyfriend soon so he said, “Seung Gil, I just talked to Chris”

“Giacometti?” he heard him ask as he added, “But why? Did something happen to our Yurio?” and when he shook his head and sighed _again_ , he recalled to Seung Gil what happened.

 

_Few hours ago_

 

_“So… he got into a fight with Chris?” Phichit clarified to Yuuri. Phichit looked at his friend who called him via Skype and Yuuri was just telling him what Yurio told him. He saw his friend nod as he heard him sigh and said, “Yeah… he looks pretty worn out too. Phichit… I don’t know.. it’s his first day of training.. why am I so worried?” He looked at Yuuri who was looking tired and worried as he gave him a contemplating look but it was gone as soon as it was there as he said, “Yuuri, stop overreacting. It’s probably nothing – trying to adjust to new environments and everything”_

_“But you didn’t see him!” Yuuri insisted and this time, Phichit sighed as he answered, “Okay… if you’re THAT worried… I could… call Chris and ask him… if you want” and when they locked eyes, Phichit saw that his friend looks really happy as he said, “You would?!! That would be – thank you! I’m so lucky I got you!”_

_Present_

“Yuuri was worried so I called up Chris… but I wasn’t expecting him to actually tell me about Yurio’s encounter with Victor” he sighed again, “This is just so messed up…” and buried his face at the crook of Seung Gil’s neck as the other just nodded a bit before he spoke up and said, “Are you surprised?” and Phichit stopped for a while to think about it before he replied, “Not surprised – sad is a better term. I mean… how can this happen to them? You remember when Chris used to call us for months right? He told us that Victor is like a broken machine then right?” and when he heard him hummed he continued, “It seems that up till now Victor still loves Yuuri – or that’s what Chris told me – us. But how can we be sure? How can I be sure?” and he felt tears flow from his eyes as he asked, “Do you – Do you think we did the right thing? By hiding Yuuri and Yurio away from Chris and Victor?” Phichit hiccupped a bit before adding, “But… even now… I’d still do the same thing”

Seung Gil just let his boyfriend cry as he tried to rub small circles at the small of Phichit’s back as he said, “I’ll probably do the same thing too. We were both waiting for Victor to come and look for them… but he never did. You are Yuuri’s bestfriend, it’s logical for you to feel that way and wish happiness for your friend – as I wish you’d only be happy” and Phichit just hugged his boyfriend tighter and sobbed harder at what his boyfriend said as he knew that Seung gil usually doesn’t talk this much especially talking about his feelings and it just made him more special for Phichit. ‘I’m just so lucky for Seung Gil… but what about Yuuri?’ and he cried and cried until they both fell asleep on the couch.

When Seung Gil woke up, he saw his boyfriend packing stuff in his luggage so he asked, “Are we going somewhere?” and Phichit turned to him and smiled as he said, “How does Russia sound to you dear?” and Seung Gil just looked at him confusedly as he said, “Cold? Okay? What?” and Phichit almost jumped out of their room as he dragged two luggage behind him and said, “Oh. Great! Let’s go to Russia jagiya! Chris called and said that there would be an exhibition for Yurio and his class next month and I thought that this will be a good time to visit them don’t you think?”

Seung Gil woke up immediately as he looked at his boyfriend and asked, “Next month? Phichit… Jagiya…앉아..잠깐만요" he started talking fast in Korean as he changed to English when he saw his boyfriends expression he took a deep breath before adding, “maybe … this is too early? _YOU_ just got back yesterday!” Phichit just laughed as he said, “Oh you’re too cute! I booked _us_ a flight to Jeju first. We need to have a vacation first… just the two of us of course” and he started babbling about his plans before he felt Seung Gil’s arms wrap around him as he heard Seung Gil say, “You are so perfect jagi… so pure for this world” and they started laughing as they kissed. 

“Yuuri is lucky to have you as a friend” Seung Gil told Phichit after sitting on the plane that will take them to Jeju as he saw his boyfriend turn to him as he asked, “But Yuuri’s your friend too right?” and Seung Gil just smiled at him as he nodded and said, “Yes. He introduced you to me and for that, I will forever be grateful” and Phichit laughed as he kissed his boyfriend again as the plane started picking up speed.

Phichit called Yuuri after he woke up and told him that Yurio is doing fine according to Chris and didn’t bother to tell his friend about what he found out as he thought, ‘I’m sorry Yuuri… let’s let Yurio deal with him first alright?’ as he sighed contentedly beside his boyfriend and added as an afterthought, _‘See you next month Yurio… hang in there for now’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 앉아 - sit down  
> 잠깐만요- wait


	14. Life and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio will dance. He will dance a choreography of Life and Love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!! I almost did not update. I was in the hospital the whole day getting a check up because my body refuses to cooperate with my schedule.
> 
> Anyway! I managed to post this soooo.... hooray!! :)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments you post, I read each one of them and I am so overwhelmed.. as well as the Kudos.. you guys.. 400+ !! HOW??
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter~ this is actually where the story will begin... the whole gang will soon be here!! FINALLY!!
> 
> AS ALWAYS... ENJOY READING!!

 

 

Yurio woke up grumpy. It’s been a week since his encounter with Victor happened and he’s just happy that the guy _FINALLY_ took a hint as he didn’t talk to him for the past days – except that one time that he was asked by Chris to demonstrate for them. He could still remember that day as if it was yesterday.

It was three days after the incident and Yurio was having second thoughts about his reasons for coming to Russia and he kept his calls to his dad as short as possible – avoided talking about himself as much as possible and only smiled when Yuuri told him that his Uncle Phichit and Uncle Seung Gil were enjoying a vacation in Jeju. He couldn’t help but be curious though when he asked his Dad what they were going to give him for his birthday next month and the other just smiled vaguely at him as he heard his dad reply, “oh. It will arrive… don’t worry” before laughing.

He entered the rink with Otabek after talking it out with his roommate the following day as he apologized for his actions as the other did the same and they started over. ‘After all… he’s the only one I have out here’ Yurio thought as he laughed at something that Otabek told him. They were asked to do some small jumps and some step sequences when they saw Chris dragging Victor towards the rink. He couldn’t understand what they were talking about but it seemed that Chris is forcing Victor to do something he doesn’t want to do and now everyone was looking at them as everyone stopped what they were doing.

“CLASS! SORRY I’M LATE” yelled Chris as he added, “Everyone! Please greet Coach Victor Nikiforov” as Yurio saw him tug the silver haired man as he thought, _‘He looks like a mess – is it because …’_ but he caught himself as he instead thought, _‘Surely not. Everyone said that guy is a drama queen… I’m sure he’s just being dramatic. He doesn’t – he doesn’t care about me… or us’_ and tried to look away as he heard Chris say, “Coach Victor and I will show you a program we have been working on now” as he stopped before he continued, “Our original of course – Victor is going to show you a program he was working on for _three days_ now” Yurio noticed the look and the emphasis that Chris gave as he saw the man look at him but he refused to acknowledge it as he saw the coach just sighed as he added in a fake smile, “After that… I have an important announcement to make”

And now, even if a few days have passed, he could still remember how Chris and Victor skated. Chris clearly knows what seduction is while Victor was – Victor was an enigma. He settled for that thought as he tried to remember Victor’s program – which wasn’t difficult at all since Victor’s program is something not everyone could forget easily. And even though he hated the man, he loved his skating. At 34, Victor Nikiforov still shone brightly on the rink. He ignored the way his heart beat erratically when he noticed that the man was looking at him the whole time he was performing – as if he’s calling to him, that his pain was calling him and showing him that this was for him and – ‘No’ he shook his head again as he thought, ‘I’m not going to let myself fall for that’ as he focused on the steps instead.

"He looks beautiful though" Yurio whispered to no one but he was surprised to find Chris beside him as he heard him answer, "Doesn't he? That's Victor Nikiforov when _inspired_ " and the kid just shrugged and didn't dare speak after that.

He was as excited as his classmates when Coach Giacometti announced later that they would have to redo the program and lined up with everyone as they heard him say, “My theme is androgynous young beauty while Victor’s theme is love and life. You will have to perform either of our programs for next months’ evaluation” Yurio listened attentively as he vaguely remembered about a monthly evaluation – whoever will fail to score above 85 will have to attend one on one training for a month and if that person failed to score above 95 on the next evaluation, he will have be sent home and Yurio hated losing. He was caught in his own thoughts for a while as he almost missed what Chris said next.

“ – You don’t have to worry though! I already have your assignments right here –” and Yurio heard him babble on as they all listened to him say which program they’ll do and he wouldn’t say that he half expected to do Chris’ program not just to spite Victor but also so he could compete with Otabek who got Chris’ program but his heart dropped when he heard Chris say, “Finally, Yuri Katsuki will skate Victor’s program – any questions?” before looking at everyone before he saw his eyes landed at him challenging him to speak up and he just bit his tongue than show the other how much he hated this. He chose instead to look away as he heard his classmates answer in the negative.

Soon, everyone was grouped in fives on either half of the rink as they had a group meeting with their coach for their program. He hated this. He knows this. Otabek knows this. CHRIS knows this and he’s sure that Victor KNOWS this but he’s also sure that Chris is being nosy and putting his nose where it doesn’t belong but he’s not going to let him think that he’s got something above his head. He hated that too and as soon as Victor finished the pep talk and talking to them about their schedule for the following weeks, he skated towards the locker room as fast as he could ignoring the three pair of eyes following his move following him. One was sad, the other was understanding and the last one… was full of longing.

And now, it’s been days after that first meeting and today is the first time that they are going to _actually_ try to skate the program. They were taught about the components of the program a few days and were not allowed on the ice unlike in Chris’ group who was almost always at the ice and he’s itching to step on the ice too and hear his blades scrape the ice – and he’ll finally do it now. He's excited for the upcoming evaluation that will happen in three weeks time, his dad said that he'll _try_ to be there after all. It means so much to him since the following day is his birthday and he wanted to skate his heart out for his dad -- even if it is Victor's program.

He would never admit to anyone but the program Victor made is difficult but beautiful -- only problem is, he told his dad that he’s skating Chris’ program.


	15. Another mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio gets into another mess. Victor is the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!! I'm sorry!!! I couldn't even pretend to write a single technical term in skating yet I'm writing this... I promise to do one... promise... let me just skit this one.
> 
> Another time skip. Because it's taking too long and I couldn't wait!! 
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and the Comments and to those who Bookmark this. I cannot thank you guys enough.
> 
> I just came back from the doctors again. It seems that my body hates me more than I hate it so... yeah.
> 
> Note: Victor is above and beyond the stupid level. Same goes for Yurio's anger. They're all too much.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! I LOVE YOU!! THANK YOU!!
> 
> ENJOY READING!!! :)

“Okay~ take five everyone!” Yurio heard Victor yell from their side of the rink and he couldn’t agree more. ‘Spartan training indeed’ he thought to himself as he just sat in the middle of the rink and lied down with his back on the ice as he tried to catch his breath. The ice is cold beneath him but all his muscles are aching and begging for a break so he told himself that he’s going to stay there for about a minute before he pull himself up. However, not even a second after, he was being poked by one of his rink mates telling him that their coach wished to talk to him.

“I knew it wouldn’t last” he grumbled a bit so that his rink mate didn’t hear it and just shook his head when the other asked. After his spectacular failure to ‘redo’ Victor’s program three weeks ago, just because he _‘couldn’t capture the feeling of abandonment’_ according to Victor which he just  snorted to because, really, ‘he’s the fucking epitome of abandoned child’ he thought as he walked out of that lesson – only to return that night alone as he skated and practiced by himself.

“You asked for me?” Yurio asked as he trudged towards Victor who has his back turned to him. When Victor turned to him, he caught his breath as he heard him say, “Take a two-day off starting tomorrow”

Yurio just looked at him in confusion as his mouth dropped a bit before he caught himself and immediately glared at the other as he as he huffed angrily and asked, “What? Is this your way of telling me that I won’t make it anyway so just enjoy sightseeing in Russia _before_ you send me home?” but all he heard was an irritated yet amused sigh from Victor as he heard him say, “No. _This_ is my way of telling you that slaving yourself to practice day and NIGHT for a program that you clearly DO NOT understand is –“ but Yurio cut him off as he said, “Oh that’s rich! Take a two day off a week before the actual performance …because I do not understand abandonment… right… so sorry!”

Yurio didn’t know that he started crying as his voice started getting louder. He couldn’t understand it. Out of everyone who is doing Victor’s program, it seemed that he has the best form when it came to landing jumps and the step sequence – he got the whole program memorized, even Otabek said so and now he doesn’t understand why this man who, in Yurio’s opinion – was the one who doesn’t know the feeling of abandonment, was the one telling him about it.

The others stopped practicing and Chris was immediately between the two as he asked Victor, “What happened? What’s wrong?” and Victor’s eyes held so much hurt, anger and sadness as he found no words to counter Yurio until about a second later when he said, “Yurio… this isn’t about you…” he started but Yurio yelled again as he said, “I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BY MY NAME! YOU DON’T GET TO CALL ME ANYTHING!! AND OF COURSE NOT! FUCK! THIS IS YOUR PROGRAM… THIS.IS.ABOUT.YOU! ALWAYS ABOUT YOU! AS EVERYTHING IS!” he shouted as his voice dripped with so much malice and hurt that Chris winced as he felt his friend tense beside him.

Before either of them could speak, Yurio spoke again as he said, “You know what? Maybe I’ll take you on your offer after all. I will take this ‘two-day break’ to find my sense of abandonment. Maybe I’ll visit that fucking orphanage where I used to live and meet those pitiful kids who were left alone by their families because of some selfish rea –”

**_SMACK!_ **

Yurio wasn’t able to finish what he said as he felt his cheek stinging from the slap he received from Victor. The sound resounded across the rink. And when he looked at him, a look of shock and anger was seen in his eyes before it turned into horrified as he saw Victor took tentative steps _closer_ to him and instead of lashing out as he usually does, he took two steps back.

Yurio bowed his head as he said, “Sorry if I offended you… Coach Giacometti, Coach Nikiforov” before turning to everyone at the rink and did the same as he stood up and addressed Chris as he said, “I’ll show myself out” as he walked passed a stunned Chris and Victor and looked at Otabek once who looked pained before looking away and opening the door as he walked out of the rink away from everyone.


	16. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor was mortified. Otabek finds Yurio when he was nowhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys.. the comments for Yuuri being an overprotective mama bird is awesome~! HAHAHAHA gave me something to think about -- you guys are too much into THAT kind of angst. :))
> 
> Anyway, let me help you recover from that starting from this chapter up to the next okay? Before I gave you guys a heart attack. :))
> 
> Here's another short chapter... sorry.. but this really needs to be separated. :)
> 
> ENJOY READING!

“I… I messed up again” Chris heard his friend say as he saw his friend cry in silent tears as he looked at the hand he used to hit Yurio as he said, “I… I hurt him – with my hands…” and he buried his face in his hands as he continued to cry and Chris dismissed everyone to resume in an hour as he dragged his friend in a bench as he heard his friend say in between sobs, “It’s the first time that I held his face after ten years and I – I hurt him”

Chris didn’t know what to say as he was stunned too. He didn’t trust himself to speak at the moment – if he’d be honest at himself. He didn’t know what happened after all and it would be rude for everyone if he just assumed. He wanted to follow Yurio but his heart wants to stay with his friend as he was the one who saw his struggles the most. How he tried for weeks to get the kids attention. Tried to get the kid out of his guard and tried to get the kid to warm up to him.

A few minutes passed before a shadow loomed over them both and Chris half wished that it would be Yurio but he was no less surprised to see Otabek as the kid stood like a soldier in front of them as he said, “I’ll follow Yurio” and Chris was only surprised for a second before he nodded pleadingly to the child thinking that if anyone, it would be Otabek who’d have more luck looking for the stubborn kid – and make him see reason, Chris saw relief flood the eyes of Otabek before he smiled a bit and took off running towards the door and started looking for his roommate.

Otabek found Yurio in front of the beach. ‘Figures’ he thought as he thanked his curious side remembering the nights he listened to Yurio tell his dad that he missed the beach in Hasetsu and that they have a beach in Russia a bit similar to the one they have. Otabek was the only one who knew that Yurio didn’t tell his Dad about his ‘assignment program’ but instead told the older man that he’s doing Chris’ program as he looked at Otabek from time to time to supply him the quads that’s actually in Chris’ program. Otabek knew that Yurio knew that his dad knew that there is something the other is not telling him but he’s letting Yurio decide on his own when to tell him.

He still couldn’t believe though – that the two men he idolized growing up, the Gold God Victor Nikiforov and the Angel of the Ice Yuuri Katsuki were the same people that his roommate, Yuri Katsuki have as parents. He knew the rumors about Yuuri Katsuki being an angel is true, if only to base on the multiple articles attesting it and the phone calls Yurio has every night – as the older man unfailingly ask about HIM too – HIM! A kid who only rooms with his adopted child. He shook his head as he recalled about his other idol, Victor Nikiforov, he’s still a great man in his eyes but he decided after his altercation with Yurio that first night that he won’t judge the man just yet because he really doesn’t know a thing about him aside from the media. Although, there is more than one time that Otabek could say that the coach cared for Yurio, if the longing glances and the way he addressed everyone when clearly, only Yurio was the problem was any indication then there really is a misunderstanding there somewhere, Otabek was sure. But he wouldn’t pry. Not if Yurio wouldn’t personally tell him or let him then he’d hold himself back.

Otabek sighed as he went closer to his roommate and sat down beside him – not saying anything. He waited until he heard Yurio say, “You should stay away from me. The others would probably be indifferent to you if they knew you’re here. I’m the black sheep of that rink after all. The untalented one. The reject” and Otabek sighed as he looked at his roommate sideways before he looked back towards the horizon as he said, “I’d appreciate it if you won’t decide for me. First of all, I don’t think you’re untalented”

Otabek saw Yurio bit his lip so before the other could speak he added, “Coach said you didn’t understand the program” and he saw Yurio looked at him sharply but he continued as he smirked a bit as he said, “But perhaps it’s just… you don’t get to see HIS program” and he turned to Yurio as he gave the other a smile despite the situation as he finally said, “You were given two days… why don’t you take that time to find _YOUR_ feeling of abandonment… I mean, you were harsh earlier but I think what you said was right… maybe you do need to look at your roots to find your _life and love_ and not copy Coach Nikiforov’s. In the end, if you perform your own take on the theme and they didn’t like it, wouldn’t it be fine? It’s not like you’ll be a loser in your country and you won’t be allowed to compete”

Another wave of silence hung in the air as they both looked away and stayed there until the sun is out and it got too chilly. Yurio stood up and offered a hand to Otabek as he helped the other up and said, “Thanks. For what you said” before asking, “I – I need to tell this to my dad, won’t I?” and the look Otabek gave him is all the answer Yurio needed as he sighed in defeat as he said, “I’ll get a lecture for sure” and they laughed a bit before heading to their dorm.


	17. Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio tells everything to Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA First of all, I had so much fun reading the comments from the last chap. Why would you guys think that Yuuri could be violent? Well, not that he wouldn't but... it was so fun reading the falling in the sky and the news...
> 
> Anyway... HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> As always, ENJOY READING and thank you for the love you show this fic. ^_^

 

 

 

Yuuri asked for Chris’ number as soon as he got off the phone with Yurio. He was, of course, surprised that Yurio lied to him about his program but he somehow expected that and barely raised an eyebrow when the kid told him that he’s actually skating Victor’s program.

If anyone would ask if it affects him that Victor is teaching Yurio personally, he wouldn’t hesitate to answer no – because he, of all people, would know how great of a coach Victor is but, he guesses that Yurio hesitated to tell him for the same reason that Yurio tried to cheer him up when he feels down the most… because he knew – Yurio knew how he felt – still feel about Victor but there are those nights that he blamed his own lackness – lackness of whatever would’ve assured Victor – would’ve kept their family whole.

At this point, Yuuri just wished that he hadn’t affected Yurio’s outlook for Victor – no matter what, Victor didn’t leave because of the kid… it was because of Yuuri – and his ‘too-early for the world’ feelings for the other man.

But above all of his worries, Yuuri was seething. Oh he was angry all right but he thought that he’ll reserve everything he’ll say to Victor once he sees him.

He could never forget the way Yurio’s eyes teared up only a bit as he told him what happened.

 

 

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

 

 

_“So he hurt you?” Yuuri asked his son as he smiled at the kid while clenching his fist away without letting the kid see it. He heard the WHY it was done but he couldn’t understand the WHY it has to be done. Surely there were other ways and the twitch of his eyes betrayed his façade but he couldn’t care less._

_He almost didn’t hear his son mumble a small ‘yes’ before the kid took it back with, “BUT it only hurt a little! I don’t really care about him Dad!! Just let it –“_

_“Otabek” Yuuri effectively cut his own son from talking as he called Yurio’s roommate as he asked, “Was my son hurt?” and Yuuri saw how Otabek looked at his son who was_ _probably staring (glaring) at his roommate too much but Otabek just shook his head as his eyes turned to steel when he heard a determined “yes” coming from Otabek._

_He tried to calm down. Yuuri did. He clenched and unclenched his fist too much that he’s almost sure that his hands are almost white._

_The one thing that Yuuri never wanted Yurio to experience from anyone close to him – Physical pain, was given freely by the one man that did not deserve it the most._

_Yuuri would admit that Yurio is a sensitive kid, but it has a reason. Scars. Scars that Yuuri wished he could own – but some he unwillingly gave the kid himself by being hung up by the man that hurt his son and he’d be damned if he let this slip._

_Yuuri barely heard his son calling his attention as he opened his eyes that he did not even notice that were closed tightly as he blinked a little before calming down as he looked at the worried eyes of his kid and said, “So, what do you plan to do now?” and Yuuri saw the hesitancy in Yurio’s eyes before the kid said, “I – I want to go back to the orphanage”_

_Yuuri knew this, of course. He knew his son. So instead of feeling insecure for the kid, his heart swelled with pride by the bravado Yurio is showing._

_He knows that the kid is scared so he offered that he waits for him and when the kid tilted his head to the side in confusion he said, “Oh. It was supposed to be a secret from you but my flight to Russia will be in two days from now, just enough time to check on you and make sure you take some rest before your big day” he saw Yurio blushed and he laughed out loud – all anger gone, just by seeing the kids’ reaction as he said, “You didn’t really expect that I’ll get there on the EXACT same day of your evaluation right?” and the kids’ blush deepened if that’s at all possible, showing the kids’ answer without a word._

_There was a comfortable silence that hung in the air before Yuuri said, “But if it has to be within the two days that your coach gave you, then I’ll take the first flight out of here and be there with you”_

_Yuuri saw his kid look up in happiness but was immediately replaced with worry as he heard him say, “ That’s – that’s not necessary Dad… I – I need to do this by my… self” the last words were whispered but Yuuri heard it all the same._

_He felt a pang of sadness and guilt as he thought of what Yurio must be feeling now. In a different country by himself and forced to face a demon just because of a feeling that the Yuuri tried to erase from him._

_Abandonment is something that Yuuri desperately tried to erase from the kid – but he knew he failed to do so. He sighed again as he tried to reel in all of his emotions as he looked at the kid and said, “Yurio… look at me” and when the kid did, he smiled his gentlest smile (or so he thinks) as he said, “I’ll be flying there at the first flight out” and when he saw the kid about to object, he said, “ And no… there is nothing you can do to stop me from going to where you are”_

_He saw the hope filling Yurio’s eyes as he said, “You can go son… to the orphanage… but… whatever happens” Yuuri hesitated a bit before taking a deep breath and saying, “come back to me… alright?” There was another pause and the kid hung his head as he saw his shoulders shook a bit and Yuuri knew immediately that the kid is crying._

_“Yurio… my brave son… I love you so much” he said before he heard a muffled, “Love you too Dad” before he smiled and looked at the time, ‘2AM… so it must be 8PM in Moscow now’ he thought as he sighed and said, “It’s late now Yurio… sleep well and wait for me alright?” and the kid just nodded and without looking at him, the line was cut off._

 

_FLASHBACK END_

 

 

Yuuri sighed as he dialed the number Mari gave him. That man is dead the minute Yuuri set foot in Russia. But first, he needs to apologize to Chris.

Yuuri looked at the clock which now read 3AM. Which means it’s now 9PM in Russia and he hoped that Chris was a late sleeper because the last thing he needed right now is something he’d need to apologize more.

He heard the phone ring once, twice, thrice and he was about to hang up because of his anxiousness when he heard the other line answer, “Hello?” came the voice of his old friend, Christophe Giacometti who sounded unsure for a second before Yuuri remembered that Chris doesn’t actually know his number and sighed as he said, “Hello Chris… this is Yuuri – ” but before he could say anything else he heard the other whisper, “Hold on…” there was a pause before he heard his friend shout, “YUURI?”

He heard a thud from the other line as he heard muffled voices arguing on the other line before he heard a door slamming shut and he heard the other line taking a deep breath as said, “I take it you’re with… someone?” and he heard his friend stutter as he answered, “Huh? Uh… yeah… you could say that…” before the other pulled back and said, “Don’t worry about that! Anyway! Yuuri! You called me! Why?” and it seemed to Yuuri that Chris forgot about his son that’s technically training under them as he said, “I’m calling about Yurio…”

“Yurio?” Yuuri heard Chris asked as he heard multiple thuds coming from the other line but he ignored it as he answered instead, “You know.. Yurio? My son?” and he would’ve laughed had they not be in a scenario he is in now and he heard his friend say, “Oh? OH! Yurio! Of course! I’m so sorry Yuuri!”

Yuuri just raised another eyebrow as he asked, “Aren’t I supposed to be the one apologizing? It seems Yurio caused some trouble for you and… Victor… there. I’m so sorry Chris… I swear Yurio is a good kid” and he could hear the other sigh as he could almost see him massaging his temples as Yuuri heard him say, “Not your fault Yuuri. Probably mine. It was my idea after all that – you know… he’s doing his program… I knew he wasn’t ready… but I was just so sad for my friend that –” but Chris didn’t get to finish as Yuuri started to panic as he said, “AH! I’m… I’m really sorry about him Chris that’s all I was really gonna say… call me if something is up and if not then –”

Yuuri panicked when Chris was about to say something – something Yuuri would rather be caught dead than hear right now. It’s because he knew… even before the other said it, ‘he’ll probably defend Victor as he usually does’ he thought as he knew that he wasn’t ready to hear anything about the other yet so he cut the other off but then when he was almost saying goodbye to the other he heard a scuffle and he really should’ve ended the call then before he heard HIS voice... the one he hates… the one he is angry with at the most right now… the one he loves – always in the present tense as the other said, “Yuuri? Is this really –”

Yuuri’s voice betrayed him when he needs it most. His tears started to fall. Thank god the battery of his phone died. He didn’t hear what else was said as he sighed and turned back to his laptop and check for flights. He needs to be there... as soon as possible.


	18. Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor goes past his limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 600++ KUDOS!! You guys are too nice!! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic so much~ :) For my commenters.. thank you for pointing out my errors and I will clarify everything you ask... well... unless it's on the fic too.
> 
> I don't have a beta and English is not my first language. I have work and a law student so I really don't have enough time to check and re-check my grammar... sorry.. :( I'll proofread anything you'll point out though and AFTER I FINISH THIS FIC. I SWEAR TO PROOFREAD.
> 
> Again, thank you so much. And to those waiting for Victor's POV, I am writing it. :) And if you guys can tell me whether you want to see Yuuri next or Yurio? the next chapter could be Yuuri or Yurio actually.
> 
> ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! I HAD LOTS OF FUN WRITING THIS!! LOVE YOU!!!

“Yuuri?? YUURI??!” Victor shouted at Chris’ phone as he heard the line got cut. He refused to hand the phone to Chris though as his grip tightened and just stood there shell-shocked as he turned to Chris as he asked, “That was Yuuri right? YUURI??” as he shook Chris’ shoulders violently and it took all of Chris’ willpower to stop himself from swinging a fist in his friends’ face but he knew Victor needed confirmation and after what happened – “Yeah…” he answered, which earned a blinding smile from his friend who started crying and he saw Victor sigh in relief as he heard him mumble, “Thank god… dear lord… Yuuri… so close” as he looked at him and smiled sadly as he heard Victor ask, “Did he sound okay? God… did he ask about Yurio?" in a panicky voice and added, "Did you tell him I messed up? Yuuri can fix _everything_ Chris! You should tell Yuuri! Yuuri would know what to do – he always does!!” and hugged his friend again and cried.

Chris could only listen to his friend as he hugged his friend back. Victor passed out drunk a few minutes before Yuuri called and his level of intoxication is clear as day to everyone if he's let himself go like this. Victor never drunk past his limit. Everybody knows that. But it seems that today was one of those exceptions. Truthfully, Chris still feels at fault for what's happened. He was just trying to fix a misunderstanding after all. 'Maybe Phichit and Seung Gil was right... maybe I should've just let life take it's course for them... maybe I've done enough?' he thought as he sighed and looked at the man clinging to him for dear life as he thought, 'or not? have I? Was it me or was it Phichit and Seung Gil who was in the wrong? I don't know anymore' he heaved another sigh. After all, the past shouldn’t be where their love should be left -- or that's what Chris believes. He smiled sadly as he’s sure that Victor probably won’t remember anything that happened tonight – or what he said. And even if he did, he’d deny it to Chris to the ends of the world.

 

He sighed as he tried to remember his conversation with Phichit which seemed like years ago.

_“So he doesn’t want Victor to call him anything? Not even his nickname? Nothing?” he heard Phichit ask him from the other line and he just sighed as he said, “No. In fact, according to Victor, he wasn’t allowed to address him period” there was a pause in their conversation before he heard Phichit mumble, “Yuuri wouldn’t like this… He was already so worried” and Chris couldn’t stop himself from asking, “Phichit! Why – why did you do that? Before? This could’ve ended sooner – ” but Phichit cut him off as he heard the other say, “And I already told you. I didn’t want to interfere with Yuuri’s decision”_

_Another pause._

_“But Victor still loves him – them. Both” Chris said as he continued, “You should’ve seen him Phichit. Believe me… I’m sure it killed Victor the same way it did to Yuu –” but he heard Phichit’s sharp tongue as the other say, “No” with force before adding, “I’m sure… however it killed Victor… it killed Yuuri more. After all, he was the one who kept on hanging and was led on by –” but Chris cut him too as he interjected, “Phichit… Victor never led Yuuri on…” he heard Phichit snort from the other line as he said, “Yeah. And I’m tinkerbell. Let’s not have this conversation again Chris… we’re going in circles again” followed by a goodbye from Phichit and the line was out._

 

He texted Phichit that morning, instead of calling him as he’s sure that the other won’t answer anyway about their first evaluation that would happen in a month asking if he would like to watch Yurio – which got a reply immediately with, **_“We’ll be there”_** and Chris hoped to all hopes that it means Yuuri too.

Chris dragged his drunk friend towards the bed as he plopped the other down unceremoniously as he raked his hair in frustration before sitting on the edge of the bed. Phichit should be here by tomorrow and as Victor didn’t know and by his luck, Yurio was asked to _take a two-day off! Of all things!_ Chris cursed as he thought, ‘Of all the wrong timings in the world… this really is the worst. He let himself fall to the bed beside his friend as he refused to move and grumbled, ‘I am losing life years because of this family’ before falling asleep almost immediately.

 

 

 \\\

 

It turns out though that Chris didn’t have to worry about Phichit – who is accompanied by Seung Gil. He raised an eyebrow but Phichit just shrugged it off as he said, “We got together” as if that explained everything. It didn’t – of course, but he dropped the issue as he heard Phichit say, “Yuuri told me about what happened to Yurio and Victor…” as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and added, “He said he’s really sorry” and Chris just nodded as he helped Phichit and Seung Gil to his car.

They were quiet for the whole ride except when Phichit said, “Chris… I’m sorry. About our last conversation – ” but Chris just shook his head as he smiled sadly as he looked at the couple from the rearview mirror before saying, “No need Phichit. We’re all just concerned about that family. You’re just closer to Yuuri as I’m closer to Victor. I understand” and Phichit just nodded absentmindedly as he looked out the window.

There was another pause when Phichit spoke up again as he looked at Chris from the rear view mirror and said, "Yuuri is on his way here... just so you know" and when he saw Chris glanced at him before turning back to the road, he saw him nod once without saying anything so he continued, "He got to the earliest flight here. He was supposed to be here two days from now -- but of course, because of what happened -- " he didn't get to finish what he was going to say as Chris started to chuckle as he said, "You think it's best I get my other students to have a day off too before they witness the inevitable _family reunion_?" and Seung Gil chuckled too as he said, "That's a good idea. Before they saw their _'Angel of the Ice Yuuri Katsuki'_ turn into a Demon before their very young eyes... that probably would be the best"

Phichit and Seung Gil had a laugh as Chris nervously chuckled from the driver's seat as he asked, "You think I need to warn Victor about it or --" but he didn't get to finish that question as he actually _felt_ Phichit's glare as he said, "Yeah... I think he needs to be punched at one point anyway too" and laughed along with Phichit and Seung Gil as he thought, 'God, I miss these idiots too'

When they arrived at a building Phichit asked, “Is this where Yurio is staying?” and Chris was already climbing out of the car as he answered, “Yep. I guessed you both want to see him first?” and Seung Gil was the one who stepped out of the car first as he nodded in affirmation to Chris who just gave the other a small smile. "Are you guys staying in the same building with them?" Phichit asked as they climbed the stairs and he saw Chris shook his head as he heard him answer, "No. Me and Victor live in the same apartment though -- a few blocks away from here" as he pointed east of their current location and Phichit just nodded his head and walked along the hallways quietly with the two.

They entered the dorm as Chris explained to them what’s been happening for the past weeks. They exchanged stories until they reached Yurio’s and Otabek’s room and when Chris knocked, he didn’t expect to be greeted by a worried looking Otabek as his eyes show relief as he pulled Chris inside their room as he said, “Please do something about him!”

 

 

 

 

 

_Meanwhile in Tokyo International Airport_

 

 

“Passport please” Yuuri heard as he showed the girl on the counter his passport for check-in transfer, he smiled a bit when the girl asked for his signature, _‘Apparently I wasn’t as washed-up as I thought’_ Yuuri told himself as he handed the paper with a sign back to the girl and headed towards the boarding area.

 


	19. That morning the wind blew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Yurio, Victor. Perspectives. In a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here you go. Yuuri and Yurio's POV. I threw in a little Victor here too for you all who's looking for him.
> 
> A little thank you for your continued enthusiasm about this fic!! This one is my longest chapter... hope you won't get bored reading it and... just in case I won't be able to post another chapter tomorrow (My chapters finally caught up with me and I don't have any chapters reserved ... only the outlines and since I have a class later -- hope I'll be able to type in a chapter tonight after class... or tomorrow before lunch... hopefully.
> 
> AS ALWAYS... ENJOY READING!! THANK YOU!!!

**YUURI**

 

 

 

Yuuri was tired. It took him 2 hours even by a domestic flight with a connecting flight to Moscow from Kyushu to Tokyo as he just really wants to get to Moscow as soon as possible and he hasn’t had a wink of sleep yet with all the thoughts in his head.

Yuuri sighed as he waited for the boarding time. In less than ten hours he’ll see his son again. He called him earlier _again_ to remind the kid that his Uncle Phichit and Uncle Seung Gil will be arriving today and the kid looked genuinely happy about the news and more so when he told him that he’s already at the boarding gates.

He was happy – of course he is, but he’s also scared. Being a parent is difficult – he admitted that to himself a long time ago, it’s just… he doesn’t really know when exactly does he need to be there and when does he doesn’t need to be there for his son. Parenting did not come with a manual.

 

Yuuri sighed. That was one of the points that Yuuri told Victor when the other was pestering him that they need to adopt a kid since they can’t have one. Victor insisted that it’ll come to them naturally, _‘It’s human nature Yuuri!’_ he could almost hear Victor telling him those exact same words. Yuuri gave in eventually, as he always does, but he told the other that they need to take it slow and be careful with choosing.

 

He remembered the day they adopted Yurio.

 

_FLASHBACK_

 

 

_“What about him Ms. Rives? Can you tell me something about this kid?” Yuuri heard Victor ask as he looked at Yuri Plisetsky’s profile._

_“This kid was left here by his grandfather when he was barely a year old last year. Both parents died in a car crash two weeks before he was sent here. Poor dear… but he’s usually smiling and very kind. It’s probably because he doesn’t remember his family much” Yuuri heard him answer._

_END FLASHBACK_

 

Yuuri barely remembered what the caretaker said about the other kids – he knew he and Victor must pick this kid from the moment they came in and the kid laughed as he hid behind Yuuri as he tried to hide from the other kids he was playing with. From that day on, Yuuri and Victor visited the orphanage thrice a week for a month before they finished processing the papers and adopted Yurio legally.

 

He sighed as he remembered those times. They were the best. For a year, Yuuri really never thought he could be happier after marrying Victor in one of those small churches in Spain with Phichit and Chris being the only witness as they were the only ones they were with on that vacation trip – until they adopted Yurio.

Yurio was a blessing for Yuuri. Before the kid, his world revolved around a single person – Victor. He never thought about himself. Only Victor and Victor’s happiness. Because that’s the way he is. There was nothing special to him so he gave his entire life to one man – the man who could have anyone and anything but chose Yuuri. But then Yurio – Yurio was the one that opened his world to more possibilities.

Suddenly, he was the one who is needed and it scared him that he will be responsible for the kids’ upbringing. Something untainted – a blank page – a blank canvass that Yuuri and Victor needed to make an outline and paint on. He was scared and excited. Until Victor left – along with the excitement… and was left scared.

Every morning he wonders how he’ll make it through the day – but he gets everything done until the night when thoughts about, if he’s done enough or did a great job haunts him. But Yurio was a wonderful kid. He smiles for Yuuri. Every time. Without fail. Even the time when Yuuri could only feed him one packet of ramen and the kid insisted that they share _even_ when Yuuri insisted that he already had some (when he only had coffee for the whole day)

It was hell the first few years as there wasn’t much option of a steady job for an athlete after retiring especially when he couldn’t stay in the same place for a long time because he just knows that someone is tracking them down – why didn’t he just let himself be found then and be done with it, he really doesn’t remember now but he knows that he wouldn’t want Yurio be involved with a man who could easily dismiss the kid’s feelings.

He remembered the time when he took on four different jobs – such as, being a school janitor in the morning as he became a construction worker at night and being a cook for a fastfood chain and work at home translator at nights during weekends.  How he managed to raise Yurio then was a miracle even to his friends – Phichit and Seung Gil swore that he’s trying to kill himself then as he refused to take their money but he’s just really happy and blessed for his friends who kept the kid occupied at night before Yuuri arrives and for Day care centers in the morning when Yuuri has to work.

Of course, Fridays are his off days as he declared the day, Yurio day. That was back then when Yurio was in kindergarten and Yuuri barely managed to get to the parent-teacher meeting on time as he glared at the kid who only shrugged. He wouldn’t have been there if his co-worker didn’t ask if he’ll attend the parent-teacher conference of Yurio’s school that afternoon.

 After the meeting, he took Yurio to an ice cream shop and asked him after a long silence, “So, any reason why you didn’t tell me about today?” and the kid looked down as he stirred his melted ice cream and whispered, “It’s because you are busy… and I know you don’t have time for me…” before looking at him as he said immediately, “But it’s fine!! Really… I understand why you’re busy Dad… and I could listen for the teacher for you and I’ll just tell you when you get back and it will work out and –“ Yurio didn’t get to finish his statement as Yuuri immediately rounded the table and hugged the kid as he apologized over and over again as he told him that he’s his top priority and declared every Friday as Yurio day. A day where they just lounge around and do whatever Yurio wants to do. Those were Yuuri’s precious memories.

Yurio was the one who kept him sane – made him feel like there is something worth living for. Someone who needs him – for a change. No one needed Yuuri. Yuuri needed everyone. That was the case before Yurio arrived. And that’s what made him a little possessive of Yurio – to the point that he told Phichit that he wouldn’t let anything happen to Yurio if it cost him his life which Seung Gil pointed out is dumb as that would mean that NOTHING really would happen to Yurio’s life and that wouldn’t be living at all.

Every day, Yuuri thank god for Yurio, his family and his friends. They kept him sane and whole all those years. He still loves Victor. That’s for sure. But it’s different now. It’s a different kind of love now. After he started taking care of Yurio, self-love and self-care came to him so naturally that he didn’t even realize that he didn’t need to see Victor when he wakes up and before going to bed. That he could live without Victor telling him what to do and how to be.

How he felt for Victor is as strong as ever – that he is sure of, but this time, he knows that if he can’t have it then he can live without it too. It’s just strange when people tell him to forget about the man – a man that formed his life figuratively and literally. The man that made him feel like if he told him the moon is square, he’d believe so, no questions asked. It’s just… he doesn’t know how to _unlove_ him. That’s it.

Oh there were plenty who propositioned him – but he always compares them all to Victor and after Victor himself, his self-esteem on that part of his life plummeted from zero to negative, he didn’t even try loving anyone aside from Victor romantically again. And he may be at fault for that. But he doesn’t really regret it. He has Yurio anyway – _‘maybe when Yurio gets older?’_ he mused to himself as he sighed and heard the intercom.

 

_Flight from Tokyo to Moscow. Flight number 5J7692 bound for Moscow, please board on gate 121. I repeat, Flight from Tokyo to Moscow. Flight number 5J7692 bound for Moscow, please board on gate 121. Thank you._

Yuuri lined up along with other passengers as he thought, _‘Wait for me Yurio, I’m almost there’_

 

 

|||

 

 

**YURIO**

 

 

“What happened?” Chris asked immediately forgetting that Phichit and Seung Gil was with him as his mind raced from one bad thought to another remembering all those times that he had to stop Victor when he was in a particular suicidal mood but what he saw was more than what he could handle.

He looked at Yurio. The boy was jumping up and down smiling from ear to ear. SMILING. “Pinch me” he whispered to no one in particular as he asked Otabek, “How did he become –” and he could see the frustration from the others’ voice as he said, “I don’t know… his dad… told him something in Japanese and he has been like that since then!!” and the two almost jumped in shock when they heard Phichit spoke beside Chris with a grin, “Oh! I think I know!” as he proceeded to yell, “YURIO!!!”

Yurio turned and saw his Uncle Phichit as he stopped jumping and ran towards the man as the other ran toward him. They hugged and jumped as Yurio chanted, “You’re here! You’re here!” as Phichit countered equally, “I’m here! I’m here!!”

They stopped after a while as they ignored everyone around the room as Yurio said still smiling, “Dad just called!!” and Phichit answered with, “I know!” and Yurio said, “HE SAID YOU’D BE HERE!” as Phichit laughed with him as he said, “I KNOW!” Yurio and Phichit hugged again as he said, “You’re here!! You’re really here…”

“Do I get a hug too?” Seung Gil spoke up from the door as he looked on at the two excited _kids_ on the living room and he saw Yurio’s smile widen as he untangled himself from Phichit and ran towards Seung Gil and hugged the living daylights out of him as he said, “Uncle Seung!! You’re here too!!! I missed you guys so much!!!” as Seung Gil tried to breathe as he said, “Really? I didn’t notice…” as he hugged the kid tight before untangling himself from Yurio as he ruffled the kids’ hair and said, “We missed you too kid” and Yurio would’ve cried but he heard someone clearing their throat but he only raised a brow when he saw Otabek with Chris as he said, “Oh… when did you get here?” which earned him a light thump on the back of his head from Phichit as he said, “Yurio… Chris was the one who took us here to see you” as he looked sternly at the kid and said, “We wouldn’t even be here if Chris didn’t tell us about next week! Silly Yurio! This is like kindergarten all over again”

Yurio laughed as he said, “First of all Uncle Phichit, Ow. And second, there was no reason to tell you guys about the evaluation yet. I planned to tell you about it eventually… honest!” and Phichit laughed too as he asked, “And when would that eventually be?” and Yurio just shrugged which made the three laugh until Otabek asked, “Um.. excuse me… but…”

Yurio was shocked that he forgot about the other people in the room _again_ as he dragged Phichit and Seung Gil in front of his roommate as he said, “Oh. Beka! This is my Uncle Phichit and my Uncle Seung Gil! They were the next best people in the world after Dad! Did you know that they are –” and Seung Gil must’ve noticed how Chris looked as he cleared his throat before the overexcited kid started blabbing and said, “Yurio… stories and introductions can be done later don’t you think? Why don’t you take these food and set the table with your friend?” and Yurio gladly took off with the plastic bags in hand as he skipped towards the dining area.

There was another pause between the adults as he heard Chris’ voice that sounded distant as he said, “What difference…” and the couple looked at Chris who looked sad as he said, “I was trying to make that kid smile for weeks now… I didn’t get one of course” and before a wave of sadness took over Chris, he felt Phichit’s hand on top of his arm as he said, “We just stayed with him longer Chris. He doesn’t know you” and Chris just snorted as he said, “Yeah… and whose fault is that?” but before Phichit could answer, Seung Gil said, “Surely none of us here is at fault Chris” and Chris caught himself as he answered, “Of course”

They gathered for breakfast as Yurio barely touched his food as he bragged about Seung Gil and Phichit to Otabek who just nodded at him from time to time. It amazed Phichit that instead of bored, Otabek really looked intrigued at what Yurio was saying and shocked that Yurio could actually talk this much and smile this much and Phichit giggled as he ate his breakfast.

Phichit glanced at Chris from time to time who looks like he’s only forcing himself to eat and he felt guilty as he knew that even if Victor probably deserved it, Chris didn’t. All of their friends – JJ included, could see Yurio whenever they wanted. And he wanted to appease the man a little as he thought that if Yurio would stay here, he needed more than just his roommate – and who better to guard him from Victor than Chris himself?

Phichit cleared his throat as he finished eating as he said, “So… Yurio… let’s get to the topic” and paused for effect as he saw the kid stiffen and he smiled triumphantly beside Seung Gil as he said, “I heard from Yuuri that you had a fight with Chris on your first day here?” and he looked from Chris to Yurio before e continued as he said, “I also heard that Chris was the one who picked you up from the airport” and he spared a glance at his partner who was giving him an odd look before turning back to Yurio as he asked, “Did you apologize?” and when he saw Yurio looked down as he nodded, Phichit asked, “Did you thank your _Uncle_ Chris for the lift here?” putting emphasis on the uncle and when he saw Yurio shook his head he proceeded, “What do you say then?”

“Thank you for bringing me here” Yurio said in a small voice as he stood up beside Chris who just looked back from Yurio to Phichit as he mouthed, _‘Is this for real?’_ to the other and when the other nodded, he heard Phichit’s voice again saying, “and?” and he saw Yurio’s head tilt his head to the side as he said, “and… for bringing Uncle Phichit and Uncle Seung Gil here safely…”

“No problem” Chris said automatically as he looked at the kid. He didn’t know the kid could be this soft – he felt a pang of something unidentified fill his chest and he didn’t know if he would smile or cry. He settled for a smile – after all, that’s what he wanted to see the kid wear. He saw the kid look up and gave him a tentative smile before they heard Seung Gil asked, “So, what are your plans today Yurio? We heard from Yuuri that you were given a two day off…” Chris saw the kid tense before he turned to look at the other and said, “Umm… I just told that I… I actually want to go back –”

Phichit raised an eyebrow as he asked, “Go back? Where? To Japan?” and when he saw the kid smiled sadly he knew immediately that he got it wrong even before heard the kid say, “No. To the orphanage actually. I need to look for – for some… people”

“Who might they be?” Seung Gil asked as he tilted his head to the side and Yurio looked down before he answered, “My – my real… my real family” and Phichit stood up immediately and hugged Yurio as he asked, “What did Yuuri say?”

“He – he told me that… he told me that he’d take the first flight here and that I should wait for him… but that if I couldn’t… he told me to go on and that I should… take care…” and Yurio slumped against the chest of his Uncle Phichit. They hugged as Phichit forced his tears not to fall as he swayed the kid side to side as if rocking him to sleep and Yurio just let him be guided.

There was another pregnant pause before Chris spoke up as he asked, “So… are you going to wait for Yuuri?” and Yurio had to untangle himself from Phichit as he looked at Chris directly and said, “No. I – this is something I need to do by myself. I – I need to find _that_ ” and Chris nodded to him – he understood, as well as Otabek what he meant.

The four watched as Yurio took a bag from his room and they sent him off with a taxi with Phichit fussing over the smallest details – just like Yuuri would had he been there. Yurio sighed as the figures grew smaller by the distance as he thought about the many things that could go wrong. When he reached the building though he started to hyperventilate as he panicked and said, “Oh god – how am I supposed to do this?? I’m just _THIRTEEN_ years old!!! How do I – ” but his musings were cut short when he heard the door creak open.

 

 

 

|||

 

 

 

**VICTOR**

 

 

 

Victor woke up with a pounding headache. 'Hangover' he mused as he let that word sink in. He hadn't had a real hangover since... well, since those months after Yuuri left with Yurio and he became a drunken mess with only Chris as his support. The word sounded pretty foreign even in his thoughts. His head begged to stop thinking for a while but he let his thoughts wander nonetheless, he was a rebel like that.

He tried to remember what happened yesterday and as he remembered Yurio's words and his own hands swinging and slapping the pale cheeks of his adopted son, he clenched his fist. The tears started flowing as there is nothing that he wanted to do more than take a knife and cut off his own hands. He felt guilty - now more than anything. He had prided himself in not getting in a fight - with anyone and as an athlete, he promised to take care of himself and not use his body ever to harm anyone.

'And yet' his mind insisted. He tried to remember back to the times when he was still with Yuuri as they thought about adopting.

 

_FLASHBACK_

_"Victor... I don't think I'm ready for that yet –“ he heard Yuuri mumble as they cuddled at the couch. He was about to say something when Yuuri spoke again as he listened to him say, “Why can’t we just get a dog first? For practice — like check if we can actually take care of a dog – with our shitty schedule THEN we can think about adopting a kid?” he heard the plead in Yuuri’s voice but he was insistent as he said, “Yuuri!! We can do this!! I’m sure we’ll be great parents!”_

_Yuuri disentangled himself from him as he looked at him and said, “Victor… look around you… what do you see?” and Victor humored him as he sat and looked around and said, “Okay… I’m looking but what am I supposed to see?” and he looked at Yuuri only to see his beloved look at him curiously as he heard him ask, “Seriously?” and added, “Victor, our house is a mess. We can’t even tell if the clothes are clean or not – they’re all in that chair over there and most chairs in this house actually. Our bed sheets are changed MONTHLY” he heard him say those words emphasizing but he really doesn’t understand what’s the problem with that so he asked, “Is that all?”_

_“No. We can barely cook for ourselves, our plants are dying, and everything in this house is misplaced” and as if proving a point, he saw Yuuri point to the TV which had been in the same channel for more than a week now since they lost the remote somewhere in their apartment. Victor sat quietly before he said, “Is that it?” and he heard Yuuri mutter a, “No… there’s something else… but I can’t remember”_

_Victor sighed as he hugged Yuuri again as he said, “Yuuri, starting from today, we’ll make it a point to change all of what you said. We’ll clean, we’ll do laundry, we’ll water the plants, we’ll change the bed sheets – hell, I could even enroll in one of those culinary classes” as he laughed and added, “Yuuri, what’s the real problem love?”_

_He looked at Yuuri who only sighed as he said, “Yuuri, you’ll be a great dad… it’ll come naturally. It's human nature Yuuri. To take care of someone” and beamed at him proudly but he saw Yuuri snort as he rolled his eyes at him and said, “Victor – you’re the one whose great with kids. I’M sure YOU’RE going to be a great parent” before chuckling as he said, “even Yuko’s kids hate me when I babysit for them” Victor chuckled with him as he remembered those triplets as he said, “I don’t mean now Yuuri – we could adopt in the next year – or the year after that… we’re just 22 after all so I understand but… I’m just saying… soon, I want to adopt a kid with you… he or she will be in our charge and – oh Yuuri! Don’t you want to be a dad? I can see it~ we’ll crack dad jokes together and embarrass the living daylights out of our kid when we show up for his or her dates and we’ll cry when he or she gets ready for prom” he babbled on as Yuuri just started chuckling beside him._

_They stayed in that couch for another hour as Victor list down to Yuuri everything they would do together – he already has a plan laid out. It was well past 6 in the afternoon when they got up as Yuuri turned to him and said, “If you’re so desperate for a kid, maybe we need to start now?” and Victor’s smile then could light the entire Russia as Victor hugged and kissed Yuuri before bounding around the house and started cleaning as Yuuri started cooking._

_They tried to find a pattern that would suit them. A schedule. Something they are both good at._

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

 

Those were some of Victor’s happiest days. From the moment he met Yuuri he felt things that he thought he was unable to. He was the happiest whenever he was with Yuuri. Every day was as unforgettable as the next. _THAT_ and the day when they met a kid with striking blonde hair and laughed as he hid behind Yuuri declaring himself invisible from his chasers.

He shook his head as he thought, ‘Why did I mess it up? I should’ve followed him – them. I should have insisted’ and added as an afterthought, ‘I need to skate’

He tried to pull himself up but then he stumbled back and fell back into bed as he thought, ‘After this nap’ as he tried to plan his day before he was pulled back into sleep – smiling as he already decided what he would skate to later. _Stammi Vicino._


	20. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happened to him. That's all everyone knows. 
> 
> Yurio gets closer to the meaning of abandonment as Victor decides to take a leap of faith for another chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> First, I would like to apologize for this chapter... yes it's a bit long like the previous chapter but honest to goodness I thought of this chapter on the commute here from my house to the office and when I sat down it only took me like another hour and a half to type this down so... you can say that this is a spur of the moment chapter? AND SORRY, I HAVE A MEETING IN AN HOUR... I CAN'T PROOFREAD YET!!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll still like this chapter and have a little faith in me and my statement that I'm a sucker for happy endings? Please? I want to write a note at the end to assure you guys a bit but... I won't. Sorry... you'll know tomorrow anyways!! :)
> 
> ENJOY READING!! THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH!! :)

“Yuri Plisetsky?” Yurio heard the woman mutter under her breath. He was almost backing out when the door opened and a woman came out to ask him what he needed – when he told her though, he was welcomed inside and was served some tea.

He was waiting as the woman rummaged from one drawer to another as he heard her tell him, “I haven’t heard that name in a long time” before adding, “And you came here alone… I would’ve thought your guardian was a good one… I remember them… both famous skaters actually. I heard one was teaching at a rink uptown and the other was a recluse – some years ago the media hailed him as homosexual and that somehow demonized him – if you ask me, that man –” the woman babbled on as Yurio cut him off as he said, “Hey! My dad is not a demon! And I don’t know what a homosexual is but since I don’t think it’s a very nice word, my dad is not that either! He’s a good man who works harder than everyone!” his voice rising.

The woman seemed taken aback by the kids’ words as she looked at him kindly and said, “Oh… don’t get me wrong. I was about to say the same thing. I’m guessing you’re talking about the Japanese man, right?” and when Yurio nodded she said, “They really both seemed like good people – I remember, I was the one who let them adopt you after all” before she looked sadly at Yurio as she said, “I don’t know what happened. When they adopted you, your face was all over the newspapers both local and international” she said as she handed him his file folder and some old newspapers and added, “then the next thing I know, the words ‘Russia’s son have seen the light and turned back’ has been all the news – I didn’t hear about what happened to you after that”

He kept quiet as he read from one file to another and his eyes got misty the more he turned the page. The woman kept quiet as he read on about who gave him up for adoption, his sickly and old grandfather named Nikolai Plisetsky, a news clipping about a car crash and the death certificate of both his biological parents. His tears fell on the letter of intention he was holding. That was the last ones in the file. In it, he read about how Yuuri, his Dad was so scared to have a kid at first but was determined to be a good example and a better person for Yurio – but that’s not what made him cry. He didn’t know when the woman left or if she did but he let his tears fall as he read:

 

_To whom this may concern,_

_I am writing this letter to show my intent to adopt Yuri Plisetsky with my partner, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov. I am 23 years old, a figure skater and coach by profession._

_I would very much like to adopt a kid for me and my partner. We have thoroughly discussed the matter and realized that it’s about time that we expand our family. Yuri Plisetsky has caught our eye from the moment we stepped in in your orphanage, a bright kid with lots of potential was what me and my partner need._

_As a parent, I promise to take care of him and teach him whatever I could. I promise to love him and never hurt him. I will encourage growth both physically, mentally and emotionally and would never belittle his capacity._

_If you would give me the opportunity to be his parent/guardian, I promise to do the best that I could._

_Thank you and have a great day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Victor Nikiforov (sgd)_

_P.S._

_We really really really want to adopt Yuri, please let us. I promise I’ll be good. I promise we’ll be good. Thank you._

_“liar”_ Yurio mumbled over and over again.

 

 

Yurio didn’t know when he stopped crying but when he blinked his eyes dry, he found a hot cup of tea in front of him with a note:

_‘I will be with the kids at the second floor if you want to meet the other kids, if not, just lock the door when you leave. There is a photocopier in the next room if you want to have a copy of those – just leave the documents by the table’_

He decided to get a copy of the documents – for himself and made an extra copy of Victor’s letter. He’s not sure what he’s going to do to it though, but he’s sure that he’ll definitely give Victor a copy – just to spite the man. He went upstairs to say his goodbyes to the woman as she was introduced to the other kids. He was glad that some kids hugged him and a small few even recognized him as they announced that they want to be like him when they grow up.

He left the orphanage with a clearer mind. It’s almost 7PM and he wondered whether his Dad has arrived in Russia, he hasn’t called him yet. He rode a taxi and got off just a few blocks away from his dorm – he still needs to think. About his biological family, about his Dad and his life now, and about Victor – his other adopter and his coach. _‘Did he really mean those?’_ he asked himself as he ate a piroshky he brought from a stand and snorted as he thought, _‘Well, he also promised to never hurt you and look where that promise has gone – with a slap. That’s right Yuri… you can’t trust that man!’_ he told himself as he walked slowly towards the porch.

He thought that by going to the orphanage, he’d find some semblance to his own meaning of abandonment. True, he was left at the orphanage but he loved his adopter, his dad, Yuuri. He was the one who kept his promise to him, after all. Yurio _knows_ rejection – all the bullies that made fun of his orphan status taught him that, all the pity-stares that people who _know_ have given him – even his Aunt Mari, his Dad’s parents, his Aunt Minako looks at him that way sometimes and he knows – he know how rejection feels like, even Victor taught him that.

But his dad never looked at him with those eyes. His dad never let him feel rejected. His dad never let him know the meaning of abandonment. He never left him and always met him halfway. There were slip ups – of course there is, but he apologizes for it and it really couldn’t be helped as it usually about his work anyway. He loves his dad – that’s why he dedicated his Agape performance to him – a kind of love with a thankful heart soaring and accepting that it is enough to love. But his performance lacks conviction… it is because he is selfish. He wants his dad to love him only – that he could be enough for him.

He walks home more confused than when he first started out. He remembered when he was talking to his dad via skype. When he told him the reason why he failed the first try of Victor’s program, that the coach said something about him not grasping the meaning of abandonment, he saw his dad visibly tense as he saw him take deep breaths before he looked at him. They fell into silence first, as if waiting for someone to start a conversation but his dad spoke before he could as he heard the other ask, _“Yurio… what does abandonment mean to you?”_ which he didn’t answer.

He was thinking about a lot of things as he walked towards the porch of their dorm. But before he reached the door it opened with a bang as his Uncle Phichit followed by his Uncle Seung Gil and Chris almost ran past him as he yelled, “Where are you guys going?”

He saw his Uncles turned to him with bleary eyes before they looked at each other wearily as he heard Seung Gil say, “Phichit received a call from the hospital – Your dad got involved in a car crash”

His heart dropped as he had to lean on the railings as he felt himself falling. He felt the strong arms of Chris as he helped him up and he leaned to it, unable to understand their words as his mind is going a mile per minute in all of the possibilities – one more fatal and dangerous than the other, listing all the possibility but one – _death._

 _‘That’s out of the question… that could never happen… not while I’m alive... that's impossible’_ he thought as he was suddenly held by another person – Otabek. He saw his Uncle Phichit and Uncle Seung Gil – even Chris look at him helplessly as they tried to tell him something but his ears are buzzing and he couldn’t understand a thing but he heard them say that they’ll have to check on Yuuri, make sure his dad is fine and they will contact him immediately so he nodded, unable to do anything.

He was a kid. An orphan. Could God really hate him so much that he would take away his parent from him the second time? _‘Please don’t’_ Yurio half begged from his thoughts to all the gods out there – none specifically. He felt Otabek steering him inside the building, towards their quarters, into their room as he felt Otabek helping him sit by his bed as his roommate ran out to get him some water.

In that instance. In that possibility. He understood it. _Abandonment – to leave completely and finally._

What’s worse, he was the reason why his dad got here this early in the first place. Because he was worried about him. So when he drank the water his roommate gave him, he pulled himself up, his face still as a sheet of paper as cold sweat covered his forehead and looked at Otabek to say, “Take me to the hospital Beka – I need to see my Dad”

 

 

\\\

 

 

 

Victor was just putting on his skate guards back after sending the kids back to their dorms. He wondered where his friend Chris had gone as he didn’t see him for the whole day – didn’t even let him know that he was leaving the kids with him.

It didn’t matter to him anyway, he woke up just in time, and arrived at the rink an hour earlier than everyone else and was able to skate to his program, _Stammi Vicino_ – the one he made for Yuuri before they started dating which Yuuri answered by performing a _Duet of Stammi Vicino_ with him.

He was smiling as he started to walk towards the locker room, remembering the smug look of their friends by the rink side as he was surprised to see Yuuri skating beside him during his final skate imitating the program beside him perfectly until Yuuri was able to take his hand as he let himself be guided and before he knew it, they were alternating in raising each other as they both laughed on the ice. That’s what he loved about Yuuri, before him, there was no surprise in his life – he was the one who needs to surprise the crowd – but only Yuuri could surprise him.

Thinking about those fond memories never fails to bring a smile to his face after all. He remembered telling Yuuri that he’ll be his coach right after Yuuri failed to make it to the podium in the Sochi Grand Prix insisting that it was Yuuri’s idea and Yuuri was the one who asked him first (which he did at the gala but he forgot about it until their friends show Yuuri _evidence_ – to which Yuuri apologized to)

He remembered the day they took Yurio from the orphanage and guided the kid inside their apartment. He was so cute then – asking if he could sit on the sofa and he was so shocked that he told the kid, “You can even jump on it” which earned him a laugh from the kid. ‘God’ he thought ‘what wouldn’t I give to have that again?’ He swore to himself that when he saw Yurio again, he would apologize – for everything… sincerely. Without going around in circles – he’ll tell him everything. He was lucky that Yurio was here, a chance is a chance. No matter how irritated he was at his friend, he needs to thank him to… for giving him an opportunity he doesn’t deserve.

 _‘Now, if only I would see Yuuri too’_ he thought but his musings were cut when he heard the familiar ringtone of his phone and when he saw the caller ID, he smiled as he answered immediately, “Hey you ass! Where’d you go? I just finished changing. By the way a little note or text that you won’t make it would have – ” but his words were cut short when he heard a panicked voice, “Victor! How fast can you get here to Gritman Medical Center?”

Victor had to take the phone off his ears as he looked at the caller ID to make sure he was talking to the right man and upon checking that he was he asked, “Uh… who’s this?” which was answered immediately by an irritated tone from the other as he heard a grunt before he heard an answer, “It’s Phichit! Does it matter? Get your ass down here in the hospital emergency room _right now_ or so help me Victor _fucking_ Nikiforov I will hang you upside down on your own rink _naked_ ” he heard the last words as a shout before he heard the line got cut.

He had about a second to process things as he looked at his phone dumbly before he ran towards the door barely taking getting his coat his mind reeling with questions – one left as unanswered by the other.

‘Why was Phichit here?’, ‘Why was he at the hospital?’, ‘Why was he using Chris’ phone?’ he asked to no one as he hailed a cab – not trusting himself to drive as he continued with his questions, ‘Did something happen to Chris?’ and then he remembered Phichit as he almost yelled at the driver to step on it when a rather gruesome thought crossed his mind, _‘Did something happen to Yurio?’_

When the stop light turned to red just before they took the last turn he almost shoved his payment to the cab driver as he got off the cab and ran as fast as he could towards the hospital with that thought running to his head. _'God wouldn't be this mean to me would he?'_   he thought as he added, _'To take an opportunity I just decided to grab literally minutes earlier because there's been a mix-up and someone up there realized that I didn't really deserve this after all?'_ he tried to wipe the angry tears that started falling on his face as he kept running towards the emergency room praying to all the gods that he wasn't late -- for anything.

When he tried calling earlier again he was able to talk to Chris so he knew that it wasn't him who was at the hospital so when he asked if it's Yurio, he heard the hesitancy in his friends' voice as he said, “I –  maybe it's best if you just get here as fast as you could Vic – _Shit_ this is –  We –  he – he needs immediate blood transfusion” he heard those words before the line went dead and he hasn't answered his phone calls after that. He was almost yelling at the nurses asking them where Christophe was when he heard the unmistakable voice of his friend as he heard, “Victor! Over here!” and he almost had a whiplash as he turned and ran towards the waiting area as he slowed down when he got closer as he saw a sobbing Phichit being patted by an equally disturbed looking Seung Gil as he turned to his friend as he asked, "Yurio –" but he wasn't able to finish it as he heard an angry voice from the door as the other said, "What the fuck is he doing here?!"

Victor felt relief wash him as he looked at Yurio hesitating only for a second before he walked towards the kid and enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug as he said, "Thank god you're alright! I thought something happened to you!! They said something about blood transfusion and --" but he felt the kid trying to push him away as the kid said, "What the fuck?! Get off me!! Get off!! I'm not the one who needs you!! **GET THE _FUCK_ OFF!!**" those words shocked him as he thought back on what they told him, 'blood transfusion' he was type O negative which means the one who will receive it must be O negative as well and then it happened so fast he didn't even realize it as he was too shocked as he looked from Chris to Phichit to Seung Gil to Yurio and Otabek as it finally sunk in –  the only one who has the same blood type as him, the one who could get this kind of reaction from everyone, the one who isn’t here – shouldn’t be here… yet… "Yuuri?" he asked Chris who didn't answer him – not like he needed it.


	21. Phichit and Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is NOTHING that they wouldn't do for him. It could be the start as well as the end. They just have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 700+ KUDOS?? You guys are sooo nice!!! :)
> 
> I can't say much cos I'll be in another meeting and I need to study for tonight (read: I have a constitutional law class later)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter... let's all take a deep breath. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic -- or giving this a chance. I'm not used to writing long fics but thank you for being supportive! :)
> 
> ENJOY READING!! LOVE YOU GUYS!!! :)

Phichit was scared. So _fucking_ scared. He was going out of his mind as he paced around the waiting room as he waited with Chris and Seung Gil the former standing up looking at the door every few seconds waiting for Victor to show up.

“Where the fuck is he Chris?!!” he yelled as angry tears fell down on his face. He shivered as his legs almost gave out but he luckily fell at the seat behind him and Seung Gil just went closer to him to give him a one sided hug. “Just fucking great! Even their blood types are the same – just as rare as they both fucking are!” he mumbled as he swore and added, “I swear when Yuuri wakes up I’m going to drain him out of that fucking blood and change it to the same blood type as mine _by force_!” as he started crying again as he remembered what happened earlier.

 

_A few hours ago_

_Him, Chris and Seung Gil was catching up with each other’s lives as they decided to stay at the dorm house as Otabek excused himself a few hours ago to go to practice. And when he asked Chris if Victor knew they’d be here or is it okay to not show up in practice, he saw the other scoff as he answered, “No. But he’d be fine. That guy is as predictable as always… don’t worry… he’ll show up at the rink to teach – I’m sure” how he could say that, Phichit didn’t question him._

_Later, they amused themselves with watching television and talking about how Yuuri would react when he sees Victor. “You think they’d kiss and make up? Save us all from the trouble” he heard Chris asked as he heard Seung Gil chuckle beside him as he answered, “Yeah – right after he’d judo flip him” and they all laughed._

_Phichit saw Chris was already plating what he cooked for dinner when he saw the other turned to the clock before looking at him as he heard the other asked, “It’s almost seven – what time did Yuuri say his plane should get here?” as he blinked and looked at Yuuri’s message on his phone and said, “Around six? Don’t worry, Yuuri just texted me earlier, he said the plane just arrived and that he’ll just get a cab to get here – I already texted him the address earlier” he said before his phone started ringing as he looked at the caller ID and smiled smugly before showing his phone to Chris confidently and saying, “See! I told you so – he’s probably close” and answered his phone as he smiled, “HEY! Are you downstairs yet Yuuri? Don’t worry I’m on my –” but he wasn’t able to finish what he was about to say as he heard an unknown voice from the other line as he heard, “Is this Mr. Phichit Chulanont?”_

_“Yes?” he answered apprehensively, ‘Did Yuuri leave his phone somewhere?’ he thought but was shocked when he heard the other line answer, “This is Nurse Medvedeva from Gritman Medical Center Emergency Room, I would like to ask how are you related to Mr. Yuuri Katsuki?” he stopped breathing for a while before he looked from Chris to Seung Gil who both looked at him worriedly as he answered the phone, “He’s – he’s a – a friend” before adding, “Why?! Did – did something happen to Yuuri?” and immediately, Chris and Seung Gil were beside him as they asked him question after question but he listened intently on the other line as he heard the nurse say, “Mr. Katsuki was involved in a car crash in Karr Road and was taken here at Gritman Med. Do you know if he has relatives here in Moscow? We need him to sign some waivers –” and he was already grabbing his coat from the racket as he ran outside shortly followed by Seung Gil and Chris as he said to the lady on the other line, “I’ll be there in a while – Gritman Med, right? Thank you just please wait for me”_

_He turned to Chris as he heard the other ask, “What was that about Phichit? Something happened to Yuuri?” to which he just nodded and looked at Seung Gil worriedly as he said, “She didn’t tell me anything but it seems there are some papers that needs to be signed – I – I have to go” and Seung Gil and Chris just nodded to him grimly as they closed the door of the room behind them – food forgotten as they raced downstairs and out of the apartment._

_They almost didn’t notice Yurio until they heard the kid asked,_ _“Where are you guys going?”_

_He saw Seung Gil and Chris turn to him but he was left speechless so it was Seung Gil who answered, “Phichit received a call from the hospital – Your dad got involved in a car crash” and that’s when he snapped up and went towards the kid as they assured him that they don’t know any details yet but Yuuri would be fine and all of that but they need to be at the hospital as soon as possible. He saw how shook Yurio was by the news as he saw the kids’ leg gave out on him as Chris held him immediately and sat him by the stairs until about minute later when they saw Otabek running to them from the rink as he asked them about what happened and Chris barely filled Yurio’s roommate about what happened when Seung Gil turned to them saying that a cab has arrived to take them to the hospital._

_He apologized to Yurio as they all asked Otabek to look after him and to call them if anything comes up and the kid just waved them off as the three adults entered the cab and asked the driver to get to the hospital as fast as he could._

_In about fifteen minutes, they reached the hospital and Chris paid the driver as he and Seung Gil raced towards the emergency room and upon arriving demanded that he needs to speak to Nurse Medvedeva and that he needs to see Yuuri. Nurse Medvedeva showed up immediately and led them to the waiting room in front of the Operating Room as he heard her say, “Mr. Katsuki is inside. As the matter is urgent, I need to ask you if you could be his legal guardian for the mean time?” and when he nodded the nurse asked, “Okay, first of all I need to know if any of you has the same blood type as Mr. Katsuki?” and added, “Based on our blood test, his blood type is O negative”_

_Maybe she noticed the way they were looking at her so she said, “Don’t worry – Mr. Katsuki has already passed the life-threatening phase just minutes ago and we’re just waiting for you guys to ask if anyone has the same blood type as him because we just used the bag of that blood type while they were operating on him but he needed more. It took quite a while for them to get his body outside of the cab since they were in the middle of the crash –” and he stopped listening as he sat in one of the chairs as he sighed in relief and frustration. ‘The problems Yuuri Katsuki is bringing me has come to new highs’ he thought as he chuckled as he cried until he took a deep breath and interrupted the nurse as he said, “I’m type A, same as Seung Gil and Yurio” as he turned to Chris and asked, “Chris?” but he saw the other shaking his head before it snapped up and looked at him directly as if he’d just had the revelation of a lifetime as he said, “Victor!” and he must’ve noticed his confusion because he heard him clarify, “Victor’s blood type is O negative! He could donate blood to Yuuri!”_

_Back to present_

 

At first, he was skeptical to let Victor donate blood to Yuuri but he set all of his ill feelings aside – ‘Yuuri needs to be safe first’ he muttered over and over. He took Chris’ phone from him as he called Victor to tell him where they were. He hesitated only a bit until he almost shouted curses at the man on the other line before texting Yurio where they are.

They waited in silence as minutes ticked by until they heard Victor shouting at the nurses station as Chris flagged him and told him where they were. Soon, he saw Victor Nikiforov for the first time in ten years – and again, he cried as Seung Gil patted his back. He heard Victor ask questions and he just let Chris sort it out – he just couldn’t anymore… and he heard when Yurio arrived shouting one curse after another to Victor but he’s just too tired to tell him off – if he ever would. He heard when Victor finally put two and two together as he saw him look at Chris as he heard him ask, “Yuuri?”

He didn’t hear Chris answer nor did he know if Chris ever did – if anyone did because at that moment, he cried – cried harder for the irony of it all.

After a while, Nurse Medvedeva arrived again to ask them if the one they were waiting for has arrived and Phichit was so close to throwing Victor towards her but due to the other being physically stronger and taller than him, all he could do was shove him as hard as he could.

 

 

“How – how is he?” Victor asked the nurse after he was led into the blood extraction area. He was healthy all his life and never had the need to visit a hospital if not for the required annual check-ups, so he’s really new to all the apparatus he’s seeing – but he knows, as much as he’s scared, the other option would kill him, and he’d rather the nurse take all of his blood than risk Yuuri.

He listened to the soft beep of the apparatus as he looked at the nurse who wouldn’t give him any reaction aside from a small smile. Silence hung in the air as the nurse started taking blood and the blood bag was put into the apparatus that sways softly. “He hasn’t woken up yet but we’re sure he’ll be fine. He was lucky to have someone with the same blood type as you – O- is very rare after all”

 

Victor didn’t respond to that as he looked at the apparatus, wondering if he’s really enough – if what he’ll give is enough and he almost turned to the nurse to ask but opted to stop as he said instead, “Please – I’ll do whatever I can to help – take care of him – he needs to live” and the nurse nodded to him with a smile.

When the nurse finished with the first bag, Victor insisted that she take another one immediately but the nurse just told him that he needed to rest first so he went towards the waiting room where everyone else still were and as he got to the door, he was immediately flocked by Phichit, Yurio and Chris as they asked him if he has any news and if the transfer was successful but he just shook his head as he honestly has no idea.

When one of the nurses came out to tell them that Yuuri is safe to be transferred to a room, Victor’s heart soars with happiness as he held Chris’ arms for support as he smiled widely with every one else. When the nurses asked who is the patient’s relative he saw Yurio step up followed by Phichit as the latter turned to him as if debating with himself before saying, “You might be needed too” before adding, “for money purposes – nothing else” and just nodded and smiled as he walked behind them willingly.


	22. Good time as any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio decides to clear things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry to keep you waiting! I was at the hospital the whole day keeping up with my health. My old illness is back -- I have Rheumatic Heart Disease and it's back~ :(
> 
> Anyway, I was at the doctors the whole day and couldn't post an update... tomorrow, I have school so I will probably post the next one around the same time? Sorry.
> 
> Thank you for understanding and I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's too short but it wouldn't give this enough justice if I tried to enjoin it with another one. ^_^
> 
> ENJOY READING!!! ^_^

 

 

 

Yurio stopped in front of his dad’s room. “309” he read as he took a deep breath before pushing the door open. His dad was transferred to a private room two days ago and he was given another day by Chris to stay by Yuuri’s side before going back to practice on the rink.

To be honest, he doesn’t care about the evaluation right now, his dad hasn’t woken up since the accident and he’s too worried to even think straight right now – which he thanks his roommate for since he’s the one who fills him in of the events in practice.

Apparently, Victor is much more harsher now to his rink mates/ group mates than before and that there’s a rumor going around that he wasn’t really suspended frrom practice but in fact receiving a special session with Victor – which made his stomach churn until Otabek told him that that’s probably the only reason why Victor shows up for practice and makes his groupmates lives a living hell.

He sighed as he looked inside the room. Nothing changed. His dad is still sleeping – three days and still his dad refused to show signs of life aside from the faint beeping of the machines beside him. He knew the doctors told him that his dad would wake up – everything is fine, but why can’t they understand that he couldn’t believe that until he saw his dad smile again?

Then there’s another problem, Victor. His Uncle Phichit made Victor come with them when his dad was supposed to be transferred and he may still be mad but he had a really long day because of the orphanage and with his dad’s accident that he really couldn’t yell at the man anymore – even his tired is tired, that’s how tired he was.

He heard the man took a sharp intake of breath when his dad was wheeled in, and heard a soft murmur of ‘ _Yuri_ ’ that almost made him turn to ask if he’s calling him or his dad but he refused. He was tired.

And now that a few days have passed, he tries to sort out his emotions. He’s sad that his dad hasn’t woken up yet, worried for the same reason, worried that his dad might get angry at him for worrying, angry at himself for being too pathetic that made his dad travel early – ‘because if not for him then surely—’ he thought as he curses himself. He cannot finish that sentence for the life of him lest he does something stupid and run away – he cannot do that… after all, his dad made him promise that he’ll come back to him.

“Wake up dad” he whispered as he held his dad’s hands and added, “I came back… please come back to me too…” his tears betrayed him as he softly sat at the chair near the bed and held his dad’s hands closer to himself as he whispered, “I – I only have you” as he leant his head on the bed.

Otabek told him that Victor arrives early every day and leaves early as well – his roommate told him that he probably is going to the hospital to visit his dad but Yurio pointedly told him that he hasn’t left his dad’s side ever since so he knew that Victor never went near the room.

But then when he walked out of the room to go to the nurses station he took a double take and had to hide behind a pillar as he saw Victor at the nurses station as he heard him ask, “Why hasn’t he woken up yet? You said he’s fine but clearly he’s not!” and Yurio listened as he heard the nurse sigh as he heard the other answer, “Mr. Nikiforov, as I told you the other night, yesterday morning, yesterday night aand this morning, we are not sure when Mr. Katsuki will wake up but we are sure that he will since his vital signs are still okay the last time we check that was about an hour ago” and he saw Victor slump dejectedly towards the nurses table before standing up and nodding as he said, “If he wakes up I’ll be at the same place” and he saw the nurse nod.

Yurio couldn’t understand what he just saw and what he just heard. ‘Was he really here all this time?’ he thought as he added, ‘Then why didn’t he show up?’ until he snorted as he remembered, ‘Oh. Right. I told him that night that he already overstayed his welcome and keep out’ as he went nearer to the nurse station as he thought, ‘But surely, if he wanted to see my dad, he could’ve just gone ahead and done that right? I’m just a kid… is he actually listening to me?’ He tried to keep that thought in as he remembered that night.

After his dad was safely put in a bed, his Uncle Phichit bid him goodnight and left with his Uncle Seung Gil and Chris and when he was waving them off, he saw Victor walking towards his dad’s bedside but he made him stop as he said, “Coach Nikiforov, please leave with them” and he refused to acknowledge the pleading look from all the adults in the room as he stood his ground as the other turned to him as he heard Victor ask with tears streaming from his face, “Please Yurio… let me just –“ the other started but Yurio was tired… and angry and worried.

If he wasn’t he could’ve relent a bit – because he just saw Victor Nikiforov cry but he’s so damn tired that everything inside him burst into an angry streak as he said a defiant “No” as he added, “Thank you for saving my dad. Now, that’s as far as you will go. I let you accompany us here because of Uncle Phichit – but you don’t get to go near my dad. Please. Go” he said with finality and even Otabek was tugging at his arm as the temperature in the room dropped and the tension between the adults thickened enough to suffocate anyone who tried to breathe in.

He saw Victor’s sad eyes turn to contemplative to determined within those awkward seconds and before he knew it he was enveloped in that man’s hug as he heard him whisper, “I’m sorry Yurio… I’ll – I’ll make it up to you and your dad. I’m really sorry” and the next minute the man had gone leaving all the occupants – save Yuuri, stunned.

He asked the nurse where Victor stays in the hospital and the nurse just gave him a once over before he heard him sigh and he said, “Look kid, if you’re going to ask him for an autograph, I don’t think now is the time” before he heard the nurse mumble, ‘and any other time unless that patient wakes up… and here Russia thought that he got over that man.. turns out he’s still as gay as ever’

Yurio refused to get angry at the nurse. It won’t do him any good any way and besides, he didn’t really want to see Victor, he was just curious. He turned already heading for his dad’s room when he heard the nurse say, “But if you just want a picture, take one in secret… he stays at the chapel just down that corridor to the left” Yurio walked back slowly towards the room but before he reached for the knob, he hesitated and made a roundabout heading straight to the chapel.

He didn’t know that he was running until he stopped in front of the chapel sweating and heaving as he looked for the unmistakable platinum hair of his adopter.

When he saw him kneeling in one of those woods, he took a deep breath to collect himself before he felt for the letter – Victor’s letter of intent to adopt. A copy he always brings around for himself. It’s finally time to talk.


	23. The bed I made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor tells his story. Stupidity and all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! Thank you for waiting!! ^_^
> 
> Sorry Yuuri won't wake up just yet... maybe on Monday? Hehe anyway, again, thank you for reading and for the kudos, the comments and the booksmarks... thank you so much!! ^_^
> 
> I may not be able to reply to every single one but I read them all every day... if only to keep my day brighter~ ^_^
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you so much!! Only a few more chapters left and our ride will be over~~ thank you for accompanying me this month~~ ^_^ 
> 
> Sorry for the short chap.. I need to leave some for Yuuri~~ ^_^
> 
> AS ALWAYS, ENJOY READING!! ^_^

“Please leave me alone”

Yurio heard Victor mutter. He walked towards where the man was kneeling and sat at the seat beside him as he clutched the paper on his pocket when he saw Victor with eyes closed and both hands clapped together. He didn’t budge from where he was – he needs answers.

“I told you… not now” he heard Victor say again but he still refused to move as he huffed in annoyance instead as he said, “You think I would listen to you?” and he could’ve sworn that if there was a Guiness World Record for fastest neck turn, Victor would’ve won that – hands down, as he saw the surprised look of Victor as he eyed him suspiciously and with a scowl he said, “I’m really here you know”

“Has – has Yuuri wo – “ Victor started but Yurio held his hand up in front of him as he said, “If he was, I’d be there… not here” and put his hands down. They sat in relative silence before Victor spoke up as he said, “I’m sorry… Yurio” and he just nodded -- not trusting himself to speak.

“Did you – did you really love my dad?” he asked as he added, ‘ _and me?_ ’ in his thoughts. He heard Victor sigh beside him before he heard him answer, “I – I should’ve done this from the start – Yurio, you don’t know – you don’t know how much I – “ but Yurio cut him off as he said, “It was a yes or no question” and Victor nodded frantically beside him as he answered, “Of course – yes. YES! I love Yuuri… I’ll always love Yuuri… and …” Yurio looked at him and saw the older man smiled at him sadly as he added, “and I’ll always love you too”

Yurio nodded and looked ahead. He didn’t want to see that. He clutched at the piece of paper in his pockets as he doubts himself. ‘What am I even doing here?’ he asked himself as he tried to control all of his emotions as he carefully asked, “So – so why – why did you leave him? Us?” he stuttered as he clarified and added in a whisper, “Was it because of me?”

And from his peripheral vision he saw Victor’s jaw drop as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water so he continued, “You don’t have to react that way. I know. Dad never said that to me – nor did he make me feel unloved. I’m just saying that I know you guys weren’t ready when you – “ he wasn’t able to finish his words as Victor clamped Yurio’s mouth with his hands as he heard him say, “Don’t – don’t… say that. Yurio… there’s … there’s so many things you need to know… but not that. Yuuri and I… we were… ready. Really ready…”

Victor’s eyes started to get misty as Yurio looked at him with so much disdain as he took his hands off as if he was burned and Yurio almost yelled as he said, “Don’t lie to me. I said I kno—“ he was cut off again as Victor held his shoulders and said, “No.. you don’t. Please… please let me explain Yurio… _son_ … please” and if Yurio wasn’t crying then – he definitely was now as he dropped his head and tears fell from his eyes as he tried to get away from Victor’s vice-like grip.

There was another moment of silence as the two men waited with bated breath and Victor was the first to break the silence as he said, “Yurio, did – did your Dad -- did he tell you anything about me? That day?” and all he could do was shake his head lest a sob escape from his lips as he heard Victor sigh again as he gathered his courage and said, “ Dad – Dad refused to tell me anything – said it wasn’t my fault but your stubbornness… but I couldn’t understand him… I … he could’ve just told me the truth… you both have… you should’ve just sent me back and –“ he was cut off by Victor again as he heard the older man say, “Yuuri said that huh?” and he heard him laugh sadly before he heard him continue, “Yuuri is always right – always right” and he saw him shook his head.

“Yurio, your dad is right. I – I am stubborn, and childish, I make rash decisions – all the things that your dad wasn’t. He was my opposite and I love him for it. When you came into our lives – oh, Yuuri was beyond saving with his nerves …” he heard the man laugh as he saw him throw his head back as fresh tears fell from his eyes as he heard him continue, “and – and he wouldn’t believe me but I knew he was ready. He just needed a push. And you were there. You made our beautiful life a perfect one and – and then suddenly, reality hit me”

Yurio heard those last words in a whisper so he turned to his side to look at Victor as he listened to him say, “I – I got scared. Yuuri was doing so great at taking care of you and I wanted the best for you both but I -- I didn't think I'd have enough... so I thought – ‘hey, maybe I’ll get a job’ but the only thing I know I’m good at is skating… aside from that, I’m not much. So… so I told Yuuri that… that I will be co-coaching with Yakov – my old coach, then send all the money to you and Yuuri... but the catch is, I need to return to the ice. Russia – Russia doesn’t go easy for men like us, Yurio. Your dad won’t say it but I know he suffered by staying by my side. He was called a bunch of things yet he endured all of that and smiled at us – everyday. So… so I had a bright idea as I thought, ‘Hey! I’ll just break up with Yuuri for the media… move out a bit until I learnt another way to make more money and then come back… Yuuri would understand if I explain – this is for us, I’m sure he would’” and Yurio saw him started sobbing as he put his hands to cover his eyes as he heard the older man angrily said, “That – that was so stupid – so very fucking stupid of me! I – I thought we’d be fine… it was for the media… to stop them from harassing you and Yuuri… It was a good plan –“

Yurio waited until he was sure that Victor has finished talking as he tried to calm himself down and said, “He – he still waits for you, you know?” and for the second time that night, Yurio saw Victor turn his head so fast it was a blur as he heard him ask, “What – what do you mean by that?” Yurio sighed as he thought, ‘I shouldn’t have said that’ but since he already did, he mentally kicked himself before he started saying, “I – dad… he… he still waits for you… I just know it” and he saw Victor’s eyes turn from confused to understanding as he sighed and huffed in frustration as he stood up and said, “I’ll be leaving now” but before he could walk away, Victor’s hands held his arms as he heard him say, “Yurio let me just expl—“ but Yurio wouldn’t have any of it as he shook his arms to break free from Victor and when he managed to do so, he said, “You did. Now let me think” before walking a bit and stopping as he added, “You’re – you’re still not allowed near my dad – just so you know. I still don’t trust you and I still don’t like you. But – “ he stopped again as he heard himself say, “You probably should have this back” and took the overly-crumpled paper that saw somehow remained dry even by his sweaty palms and put the paper down gently on the chair before proceeding to walk out.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆

 

Victor took the paper as fast as lightning just seconds after Yurio left and when he read the letter, his tears began to form back as he whispered, “I’ll make it up to you… I’ll make it up to you both… I’m sorry… I’m sorry”

 

An hour later, he was still staring at the cross in front of him when his phone beeped indicating a new message received and when he read it, his eyes immediately narrowed at the words as he replied with an ‘OK’ with Chris’ text that read:

 

 

> **_Vitya, the kids were complaining about the change of schedule… they don’t want to move the eval for another day… even the parents are complaining that their kids aren’t being thought properly. Maybe we really should consider continuing with the schedule instead??_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_I talked to Yurio earlier, he said he’s okay to go back to the ice – he actually looks… I don’t know… determined? Anyway, meet me at the apartment and let’s talk about the details alright?_ **
> 
>  
> 
> **_Hang in there Vitya…_ **


	24. Step by step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris was worried. He didn't have to though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~~ sorry for the late upload~~ ^_^
> 
> I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I really enjoyed reading through everyone's comments. 
> 
> My professors and classmates thinks I'm crazy when they catch me smiling to my phone (the last one was too crazy I was dubbed as a mental case for telling that the case my professor said was funny *read: I was not listening in class as I briefly checked the comment box* and it turns out that it was about a robbery with homicide case... *cricket sounds*) 
> 
> Evaluation is coming up and I still don't know technical terms.. what am I gonna do?? Anyway, here's another save from the last one before I wake Yuuri up~~ ^_^
> 
> ENJOY READING!! ^_^ THANK YOU!!! ^_^

Chris was worried.

Yurio asked him if he could use the rink at night – saying that he needs it for something -- something he needs to practice privately, although he himself isn’t sure what he’ll do. Chris was worried that the kid might be pushing himself a bit too much but when he opened the door, he was surprised to see the kid on the ice dancing to a music that only the kid could hear but he smiled despite himself, he didn’t need to worry about him after all.

  
Chris saw the kid perform on the internet but even he admits that the kid had more than talent to keep himself on the ice for a long time. He watched silently as the kid jumped as he twirled and landed a perfect triple salchow before dropping to one-knee and glided across the ice and pulling himself up as if from a prayer. He saw the kid’s step sequence – forward and backward, head turning as if looking for someone, scared… _abandoned_.

  
“He’s good isn’t he?” Chris almost jumped as he turned and saw Phichit and Victor beside him as he saw the pride in Phichit’s eyes before they heard him continue, “Yuuri didn’t even want the kid near the ice at first, you know?” before he saw him turn to Victor as he said, “No offense but it’s not because of you… he’s just… always worried that something or someone will hurt the kid” and then he saw Phichit sigh as the two men listened as he said, “We told him he couldn’t hide Yurio from all types of hurt – but Yuuri was stubborn when he wants to” and when Chris turned to Victor he saw his friend nodding along.

  
“He has lots of potential” Chris said as the three men held their breath as Yurio jumped again before they heard the kids’ skate gliding thru the ice as Phichit whispered, “I know”

  
“So, did you guys talk?” Chris heard Phichit ask Victor. To be honest, he was curious too but he wants his friend to tell him in his own time – not that Phichit would wait and Chris could only smile to himself as he heard Victor answer a quiet, “yes” and he saw Phichit nod a bit before he heard him say again, “So, I’m guessing it went well?” and he turned to his friend with a quizzical look as he saw the other rub his nape and shyly answered, “I don’t – I don’t actually know… I… I think I told him everything. He was going on and on with blaming himself as to why me and Yuuri broke up but I explained to him that it wasn’t – he wasn’t, and it’s really just been me and my stupidity all along” and Victor turned a shade redder when they heard Phichit snort as if Victor stating that it was his fault all along was the greatest understatement of all time –and Chris had half the mind to agree with Phichit.

  
There was a pause as the men quietly watch Yurio practice before Phichit spoke again as he said, “Wait for him. He’s a mature kid for his age… It’ll take time, but if you really want to –“ as Chris heard Victor cut off Phichit when he heard him say, “Yeah… of course I will wait…” as Chris turned to Victor who looked away sadly as he said, “He’s my son…” and he turned to Phichit who just nodded absentmindedly.

  
For about half an hour, the men just continued to watch Yurio as the kid practiced Victor’s program before Phichit spoke up again as he asked, “The evaluation is the day after tomorrow, right?”

Chris just nodded before asking, “Do you think he’ll be ready? Most kids think that he’s getting special treatment when in reality, he has the least time on the ice…” he sighed as he added, “Maybe we really need to move it after all”

Before Phichit could talk however, Victor spoke up as he said, “We don't have to... He has the whole program in his head… he just needed the inspiration – and he’s so close to it right now…” before he whispered, “He didn’t need me to teach him what to do… he knows what to do… what he lacks is – inspiration” and they heard Phichit chuckle from the sides as they heard him mutter, “It won’t take long then… although, heads up, that kid couldn’t lie even if he wants to… when he bares his fangs – his everything, make sure you’re all geared up… that kid is definitely not for the faint-hearted”

Another minute has passed before they saw Yurio gliding closer to the rink side and Phichit clapped slowly as he went nearer to the kid and said, “Nice practice Yurio! Your dad would absolutely love that performance!” and Yurio just raised an eyebrow as he asked, “I thought you said you’d be staying with Dad tonight Uncle Phichit?” before they heard Yurio's panicked-voice as they heard him ask, “So who’s with –“ and it was Chris who cut him off as he also sidestepped as he walked closer to Yurio and say, “We left him with Seung Gil… he’s fine Yurio… don’t worry”

Yurio just nodded before turning to Victor who stared at him wide-eyed when he was noticed as they heard Yurio ask, “Was that a bit satisfactory?” and Phichit and Chris looked dumb for a sec before they heard Victor answer, “Just a little bit more… You almost misstep your landing for the final quad but your step sequence made up for it in the end”

The two men just saw Yurio looked puzzled for a moment before seeing the kid nod and started putting on his skate guards before pulling his skates off and turning to Phichit as he said, “I’m going to the hospital – I need to see –“ and Chris saw Phichit wave off the kid before replying, “Sure… just make sure you get some sleep tonight alright? And take a bath… Yuuri wouldn’t want to wake up with his kid looking half-dead… he’d nag for days~” and they heard the kid laugh wholeheartedly before they heard him say, “I know… that’s why I’d say that it’s all of my Uncle’s fault for not feeding me and reminding me to sleep and –“ and Phichit’s mouth hang agape before he started laughing as he thumped the kid in the back of his head and said, “Yeah… let us deal with the demon”

  
When they left the rink, Victor volunteered to drive Yurio to the hospital which the kid just accepted with a nod. It was two days after they talked in the chapel and it was the first time that they’d actually talk after that. Victor drove in silence as Yurio looked out the window before the kid broke the silence as he said, “The other kids think I’m getting special treatment” before adding, “They think I’m getting a special lesson from you or Coach Giacometti – or even Uncle Phichit or Uncle Seung just because they’re all medalist in their own rights…”

  
Victor wanted to talk but he didn’t find his voice when he opened his mouth so he just listened to Yurio as he continued, “they don’t even know the performance” as the kid leaned his head to the windowsill of the car as his hair was swept by the wind. They sat in an awkward silence as Victor continued to drive until they stopped in a stop light as he asked, “And? How do you feel about that?” and he cursed himself from sounding like the psychologist he went to some years ago but he was glad nonetheless when he heard the kid yawn as he answered, “How do I feel about it? Does it matter? They’ll talk when I lose and they’ll talk when I win… I’ll just let them… I’ll just dance in the ice like my Dads” before nodding off to sleep.

  
Victor noted the plural form the kid used and he hoped to all the gods that it meant that the kid acknowledges him even a tiny bit. ‘It could also be a slip of the tongue’ his mind insisted but he tried to hold on to the teensiest possibility just in case anyway. He pulled the kid so he could sleep more comfortably until they reached the hospital parking lot and Victor pulled out his phone to take a quick picture of the sleeping form of the kid which woke Yurio up as he forgot to turn off the flash and he saw the kid rub his eyes and looked at his surroundings before eyeing Victor warily as he asked, “When did we get here?”

Victor just held his hands up before saying, “I just turned off the engine just now… promise” and Yurio just nodded before proceeding to unlock the door but before he stepped outside, the kid turned to Victor before he stuttered as he said, “On the eval… please watch my performance” before turning red and ran away without closing the car door leaving Victor flustered with a goofy smile on his face. ‘Maybe things are looking up’ he thought to himself before sliding out of the car as well, locking it and proceeded to walk towards where he currently camps – at the hospital chapel.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

“Uncle Seung… Uncle Phichit said that you should get some food for the both of you before going back” Yurio said as he opened up the door as he looked at his Uncle Seung Gil who is currently watching a Korean Variety show on his phone before looking up at him as he said, “Yeah… I received a text and a video… you did great” he heard him comment and Yurio just blushed as he thought, ‘Trust Uncle Phichit to record even my practice’ and they both smiled.

  
Yurio took a bath at the hospital minutes after his Uncle Phichit left as he left his food to heat the oven at the Nurse Station. When he stepped out of the bathroom, he immediately took the food from the Nurse’s Station before pulling up a chair closer to his dad as he started to talk, “The eval is on the next day Dad… I hope you wake up soon!” as he continued, “Coach Nikiforov said that I still need to work on it a bit so maybe I still have a chance?”

He finished his food and put the plate down at a nearby table as he grabbed his dad’s hands and said, “Your hands are cold – I don’t like it” before sighing as he continued, “I miss you Dad… please wake up? I really really really want you to see my performance… I miss you and your fussing and freaking out and I don’t like it that it looks like you’re ignoring me right now. Your ex talked to me – Victor, I mean, and… I don’t know what to think… Dad… wake up and _help me…”_

  
Yurio rested his forehead on top of Yuuri’s arms as he slumped in defeat as he said, “This is my fault… no matter what Uncle Phichit and Uncle Seung Gil say… no matter what Chris and Victor and Otabek say – you, being like this is my fault… I ruined your life… yours and Victors and everyone else… you could’ve lived a more comfortable life… a happier one” he was whispering the last words as he fell asleep with the faint beeping sounds of the machine.


	25. Evaluation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Yurio's first evaluation. Something isn't right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'll apologize first... I know I said that I'd wake Yuuri up today but I won't just yet... when Yuuri wakes up it'll only take me like... two chapters to finish it so please let me indulge in this one and the next two? I wanted to let you guys understand Yurio a bit more~ just a little bit more before the end. :)
> 
> I'll also take this opportunity to thank everyone who went in this journey with me... who stayed with me for 24 days and running now~ THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!
> 
> I ENJOYED WRITING THIS AND I LOVE EVERYONE!
> 
> THANK YOU!! and as always, ENJOY READING!!! :)

“Yurio… take a deep breath… you can do this” Yurio heard his Uncle Phichit from all the buzz of his surroundings. It’s the day of the evaluation and his dad hasn’t woken up yet. Well, he thought that he saw his dad’s fingers move a bit the other night and a smile formed in his face but those are split second reactions that he could’ve just made up too. And now he’s here – not scared but feeling nothing, barely hearing anything as if he’s standing on water and not ice.

“Yurio… deep breaths” he heard his Uncle mutter again before he heard a different voice, this time belonging to Otabek as he heard his roommate say, “Remember your practice Yurio… Davai!” and Yurio gave him a small smile for that. He took a deep breath before joining the formation in the rink. They were the second team to go, the first team was Chris’ team and Otabek just passed the evaluation. Now, it’s his teams’ turn and he wonders if it’s okay to feel absolutely nothing.

He formed a circle with his rink mates who he refuses to even acknowledge. When he joined them back on the ice the other day, they were not just cold towards him but they also made snide remarks about him that made him bite his tongue in annoyance as he refuses to retaliate but instead opted to just perform – better than anyone else. ‘Number 5’ he thought to himself as he read the piece of paper that he picked from the basket in Victor’s hands. He looked up at the man and showed him the paper before going back to the rink side with everyone else.

“I go last” he announced as he sit beside his Uncle Phichit. His Uncle Seung Gil was back at the hospital with his dad as Chris and Victor were discussing with their ballet instructor and other supervisors. When everyone was seated the first performer skated to the center of the rink and the evaluation has begun.

Yurio studied all of the performances, trying to see if they have that _feeling_ that Victor insisted that they should have from the very beginning. He was always singled-out as the unfeeling one on that first performance and he saw how different each of his rink mates interpretations were. Some were too strong that it’s too obvious it’s for a performance and some were too mild that people would almost miss it – nevertheless, he noticed, that it’s always there and Victor was right, everyone knew how to convey abandonment – except him.

He panicked when the 4th skater went up as he knew that he’d be next but he tried to hide his nerves as he clenched and unclenched his fist until his Uncle Phichit saw him and took his hands and enveloped it with his own. He looked around and saw Otabek looking at him worriedly and he tried to give him a tentative smile that almost looked pained instead as he tried to make a quick swipe of the room when his eyes landed on Victor’s as the older man gave him a small smile which he looked away from. ‘This is not the time to be like this!’ he berated himself as he took his hands back and stood as he told his Uncle Phichit that he’d start to warm up to which the other man just nodded at.

“He would never blame you Yurio… believe in that please?” he heard his Uncle Phichit whispered to him as he was hugged before he was allowed to let go and he just gave him a stiff nod and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him as he finished his warm-up and stepped up in the rink.

 

\\\

 

Something is wrong. That’s for sure. When Victor saw Yurio and Phichit earlier, he tried to give the kid a small smile of encouragement but then he saw nothingness in the kids’ eyes and it worried him a bit especially when he saw the kid step on the ice. He could feel it from where he is – the kid is only physically present. “You need to get your act together son” he whispered to no one in particular but knew that Chris heard him as he saw him gave him a quizzical look as he heard him ask, “Are you worried?” which Victor refused to answer as he focused all of his attention to Yurio who started to position himself in the middle of the rink.

He watched as the music started and Yurio started his performance – eyes glued to the kid on the ice who looks like he’s struggling to keep himself upright. He watched the kid glide backwards as he prepared for the first quad, a combination of quad loop and a triple toe loop and even though he knew the kid would be able to land it perfectly, he still worried because he knew – like Chris and Phichit, that there is definitely something wrong about Yurio today.

And then he saw it, the exact same moment that everybody else did – he knew, because everyone quieted down to watch the performance and his worries flew out the window as his eyes started to tear up. ”Perfect” was all he could mutter as he saw the slow realization forming in Yurio’s eyes as if waking up for the first time to see the colors. It was a breath of fresh air as it was heart breaking. He didn’t need to teach him to visualize a story like he did with the other performers – he knew Yurio didn’t need it and he was right.

Every time the kid’s hands pushed the air was pulling at his heart strings and every pull made him melt as he saw the raw emotions Yurio conveyed as he thought, ‘ _Was it this painful for you?_ ’ and he didn’t even bother to look at Chris and Mila to know that they are crying too when they saw the kid glided to the ground as if falling before pulling himself up on his knees and looking from left to right and pulling himself up for the most beautiful step sequence he ever saw. He didn’t just convey abandonment, he conveyed rejection, happiness AND abandonment which made it all the more sad for everyone who saw the performance.

He felt a lump form in his throat that he tried to swallow hard as he felt like drowning. _‘Was this what you were talking about Phichit?’_ he asked himself as he refused to look away from Yurio lest he missed something. And he was right, the kid changed the pose for the final part and instead of giving a _‘reaching out to the crowd for someone’_ pose, the kid glided in the middle of the rink in a kneeling position before curling into a fetal position.

He stood up immediately as the music died down to clap along with everyone else. _‘No one will doubt you now’_ he thought in his head but when Yurio didn’t move seconds after the performance, he walked closer only to be shoved away as Phichit ran straight towards the kid who was crying mumbling something that only he could hear.


	26. A good surprise? Free fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a surprise. Whether it's a good one or a bad one... it would depend on who you'd ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Thank you for everyone who keeps reading this fic! I'm almost done!! :) Forget what I said yesterday, I couldn't wait to wake Yuuri up. ;)
> 
> From here on out, I'll start the end of this fic. Just 3 or 4 more chapters before the epilogue? I want to end this in 30 chapters. My longest one was 25 chapters followed by a ten chapter fic before this... so this will be my longest fic to date! Don't worry... I'll end it with a bang~ or that's what I hope to accomplish.
> 
> Anyway, again, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!! This is just a heads up, but I ADORE the next chapter! just saying~ :)
> 
> ENJOY READING!!!

 

 

 

“Hey… hey… it’s okay… I got you…” Yurio heard his Uncle Phichit said as he cradled him in his arms and vaguely, he could hear Chris’ voice from the crowd as he said, “He’s fine – he’s fine… now go back… there’s nothing to see here… go back to your dorms until I call you guys back here later alright?” and he couldn’t be more thankful.

He couldn’t understand it. Before he performed he felt absolutely nothing -- not sad, not happy… just … nothing. He knew he was lacking something and he thought about it in the middle of his performance. He grimaced as he thought back:

 

 

_20 minutes ago_

_“Okay… deep breaths Yurio” he told himself as he glided across the ice towards the middle of the rink as he thought, ‘Just remember your practice… practice’ his mind insisted as he repeated the last words over and over in his head. When he heard the first note of the music playing, panic began to rise again._

_‘What was this about again?’ he thought as he tried to remember all the stories that he heard Victor tell the other students. He wasn’t called out about it – which baffled him a bit considering that he gets to get called out about it the most. His lack of emotion could be caused by his lack of imagination – ‘but what’s the goal?’ he asked himself as he cleanly landed the first quad loop. He entered into a step sequence still lost as he thought, ‘Okay… try to remember Victor’s performance… try to remember’ and he did as he tried to see it from his point of view._

_‘First, there was… happiness…’ he thought as he smiled a bit remembering a picture he saw in the orphanage – one where his biological family was including his grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky who gave him up which made him lose focus as he almost stumbled but managed to save himself as if he intended to do that in the first place. ‘Okay, focus Yurio… what else… what else?’ he asked himself as he landed a double toe loop then a triple axel landing perfectly on the ice as he thought, ‘happiness then… sadness?’ he grimaced as he remembered the time when he woke up asking his dad where Victor had gone – that time they left their house in Russia, all those Christmas parties that his Uncle Phichit hosted that his Dad always chooses the seat facing the door – unknowingly and subconsciously, that time when he was in fifth grade in Korea when he panicked as he saw his dad lying on the entrance of their apartment – he thought that he’d died then, it turns out that Yuuri passed out from over-fatigue, and lastly, those days that he promised himself that he’d study hard and work as soon as he could to give his dad a better life – at least lighten his load a bit._

_His eyes got misty and he felt dizzy. His dad gave him everything – everything he asked for. That toy everyone had that he insisted to his dad that he had to have too – even though Yuuri said that he’d be bored with it in a week, he got it. He did get bored in three days, but he didn’t tell his dad that. When he complained about eating the same food, for about a week, his dad tried to learn how to cook other dishes – some days it taste great and some days, they just order take-out – he didn’t know how much it cost then. When he was rushed to the hospital and woke up as he heard his dad threatening the doctors and almost punching a nurse because he wouldn’t ‘wake up’ when he really just fell asleep from fatigue and he was rushed to the hospital for eating something he’s allergic to. Those weren’t sad memories – he mused as he started tearing up as he smiled forcing the lump in his throat back down and swallowed hard as he remembered._

_‘Dad’s smile’ he thought as he glided on the ice spread eagled as his arms are open as if feeling the wind and he smiled as he thought, ‘those were happy times’ and his heart ached as the image in his head vanished and turned into darkness as he remembered his dad’s pale face in the hospital, when his Uncle Phichit told him what happened, when everyone was assuring him that his dad will wake up when he hasn’t for about four days now… and it hurt. He grasped for air as he started gliding backwards and looked at the bench -- looking for someone, anyone, there is no face he recognized among the crowd -- in fact no one has a face. He panicked as his vision blurred.  
_

_‘Abandonment’ he mused as he added, ‘means to give up absolutely – to be abandoned’ he thought, ‘is to be left absolutely’ and then he fell._

_It was his knees first – and then his whole body followed to crumple in itself as he sobbed. The flashback was too much – the guilt is heavier. The thought of his dad not waking up grew intensely inside of him that he was forced to remember that he was the reason why his dad suffered so much – oh if he could just turn back the time now… he’d be a little bit braver and a little bit stronger._

 

_Present_

 

He didn’t know if he actually finished the performance but when he came to, he felt the strong arms of his Uncle Phichit as he whispered to him – assured him, that everything would be fine. ‘But how could it?’ he thought as he let himself cry.

 

\\\

 

“Yurio? Why is he crying?” Phichit heard the familiar voice of Yuuri. ‘Wait… Yuuri? That can’t be right?!’ he thought as he glanced around the rink and saw his best friend leaning on his boyfriend by the rink side but before he could process the view, he heard Chris yell, _**“YUURI!”**_ and this time, everyone in the room smiled as they saw Yuuri sheepishly smiled back, “Hey Chris… long time no see” as he gave their swiss friend a little wave before his eyes found Yurio’s dumbstruck one.

“Dad?” he heard Yurio whisper as the kid tried to get out from his grasp as he skated as fast as he could towards the rink side and threw himself in his dad’s arms who was waiting for him. “Oww” they heard Yuuri say as Yurio collided to him at full speed and Phichit just laughed in both happiness and relief that his best friend finally woke up.

They all skated towards the rink side as Phichit was helped by Chris since Phichit wasn’t wearing his skates before passing him on to Seung Gil who was smiling apologetically at him as he heard him say, “He said he wanted to surprise Yurio” and Phichit just nodded as he asked, “Is this why you asked when will Yurio perform” and he saw Seung Gil nod at him as he heard him reply, “Yeah… but we didn’t get here on time anyway” and Phichit just smiled as he said, “Yeah – I could imagine the nurses and the doctors panic already when you ask them if you could leave early” before it dawned on him as he saw his boyfriend wince as he tentatively asked, “You did get the doctors permit right?” and he was horrified when he saw his boyfriend rub his nape as he said, “Well – about that –” which was luckily cut off as they heard Yuuri mutter, “You!”

They saw Yuuri tried to ease Yurio from his grasp and everyone waited in anticipation as they saw Victor back up a bit only to hit the wall as he was cornered by Yuuri who was walking like a lion does to his prey as they heard him say, “Victor Nikiforov… I thought I’d never see you again…” and Phichit smiled as he heard Victor stutter, “It’s – it’s nice to see you too again Yuuri” and his heart swelled with pride when he heard his best friend say, _“I thought I could say the same to you – but considering the circumstances – I don’t think I would”_ and when they saw Yuuri grab Victor by the collar, he knew what would happen next as he snickered as he thought, ‘Sucks to be you’ as everyone watched Yuuri judo flip the Victor Nikiforov as he heard his boyfriend whispered, “Good times eh?” as they laughed.


	27. If you're going to be like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio understood him a bit -- or so he thinks, and he just wants everyone to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! :) I just got back from the hospital!! :( The list for lab tests I have to go through needed a page-two and all I could think of is, 'This will definitely cut my working/studying/typing time' I don't think I'm pushing myself too much or that I'm doing too much -- in fact, I think my frail body is the most hateful thing I have.
> 
> I've been diagnosed with Asthma since I was a kid, shitty lungs can't even breathe properly. I've been diagnosed with a heart problem since I was in fourth grade -- shitty heart, broke on it's own. My meds are killing me from the inside as well as it heals me... I just... don't know anymore. ALSO, I JUST GOT MY VISA TO TAIWAN!!! :)) HAHAHA How am I doing all of this? not sure either.
> 
> Anyway anyway anyway, what I was trying to say is... I love everything about this fic and I'm thankful to all of you!!! :))
> 
> ENJOY READING!! JUST A FEW MORE!! :)

Victor was watching Yuuri and Yurio hugging at the rink side when Yurio threw himself to Yuuri and he was so happy and excited that he was the first to skate closer to them. Although it hurt a bit since Yuuri didn’t notice him – _‘or was that on purpose?’_ he thought as he just let himself sigh in relief at the thought that at least Yuuri is actually awake now, breathing and he heard him – Yuuri, he heard him talk for the first time in ten years. Not from his interviews from years back that the internet preserved somewhat and not from the ones he kept on his voicemail.

He was happy – from the sides, just watching Yuuri and Yurio. He didn’t even intend to stay as he thought that there’d be other times and that this time – this time, he’ll really wait until everything settled down and then he’ll talk to Yuuri, again. But it seems fate has other plans for him that before he could make a tactical retreat – no, he wasn’t running away from fear when he heard Yuuri ask, “So, who made you cry son?” and Yurio answered _“Victor”_ in a small voice.

He saw Yuuri swept his eyes across the room until it landed on him and his first thoughts were, ‘Run’ followed by, ‘This is not how I thought it would be’ as he vaguely remembered Seung Gil telling him that Yuuri learned Judo and Taekwondo in Korea along with Yurio and right now, he doubts his survival rate against Yuuri is high as he felt the wall hit his back.

‘Shit’ he thought as he didn’t know if he could trust himself. First, his heart raced too much from seeing Yuuri and far too happy to even think about himself being in potential danger as all his body and mind would like to do is to hug the other with everything he has and kiss him if he could get away with it but on the other hand, he also wanted to run away from him as he knows Yuuri’s anger as the latter’s expression jogged his rusty memory and he never did like being on the receiving end of Yuuri’s anger.

However, by the time he noticed it, his body was floating in the air before slamming hard on the floor with a resounding _**THWACK**_ as he did a full one hundred and eighty degrees as Yuuri’s pale hands landed on his neck as his eyes started to swim as he choked as he listened to Yuuri who said, “We left so I could save him from you. I thought you changed after so many years but you haven’t, have you? You managed to hurt my son thrice! Maybe more! **IN A MONTH**!! What more do you want?” and he breathe in as Yuuri let go of his neck and he was thankful that Chris was there to pull the other off.

 _“Do not stop me Chris”_ he heard Yuuri threaten as he heard him add, “This guy more than deserved it! He deserved it for some time now! **LET ME GO**!!” they heard Yuuri yell across the rink and they all thanked the gods that they have sent everyone back to their dorm except Otabek who was leaning worriedly with Yurio on the bench as he looked at all the adults in the room. But before Victor could thank Chris, he heard his friend say, “Yuuri… there will be time to talk later… You literally just got out of the hospital… I don’t think its right to –” but he was cut off as they heard Phichit come up to Yuuri as he said, “He’s right… do that later… we’ll even have popcorns and sodas Yuuri… let’s go back to the hospital… **YOU DIDN’T EVEN GET A PERMIT TO LEAVE**!” and if none of the previous words were working, that last one definitely did as Yuuri stopped resisting as he looked apologetically at Phichit as he said, “I didn’t plan to –” and Phichit just waved him off as Seung Gil walked towards them too as he said, “And Yuuri… the kids can see you” and Yuuri flushed in embarrassment as he looked at Yurio and Otabek, both wearing terrified and shocked expressions on their face – especially Otabek who was holding on to the back of his chair so tight that his knuckles turned white.

With that in mind, Yuuri turned one last time to Victor as he said menacingly, voice poisonous and full of malice, _“I’m not done with you”_ and took a deep breath before turning towards the frightened kids.

 

.

.

.

.

 

 

He walked to them as calmly as he could and smiled towards Otabek as he said, “I’m sorry you had to see that… you’re Otabek Altin right? It’s nice to finally meet you in person… thank you for taking care of my son” as he bowed, stood up and thrust his hands towards the kid which the other tentatively took and shook once as he retrieved his hands back as fast as he could as he said, “It’s nice to see you too Mr. Katsuki” and Yuuri laughed as he tried to joke and say, “Oh please… Mr. Katsuki is my father… or grandfather… or even Yurio here is a Mr. Katsuki… you can call me Yuuri”

They saw the kid smiled shyly as Yurio turned from terrified to glaring as he said, “But dad!! I’m Yuri too!!” and Yuuri laughed again as he said, “Well son, I was a Yuuri first so I get to say who keeps the name” as he hugged his son and ruffled his hair and kissed him as Yurio tried to get away – while not putting much effort as he whined and smiled at the same time as he said, “Dad… you’re embarrassing me” and everyone in the room laughed except for a still baffled Chris and Victor while watching a supposedly familiar scene unfold.

It was only after a few minutes of comfortable banter between the Yuuri and Yurio when Phichit remembered and clapped his hands to get everyone’s attention as he said, “Now now Yuuri… didn’t someone say that they would be back to the hospital to get proper diagnosis and treatment earlier?” and Yuuri had to bite his tongue as he smiled and turned to Seung Gil as he asked, “I don’t think so… was it you Seung?” and Yuuri laughed as he heard Phichit grumble as he held up his hands in surrender as he said, “Okay… I’ll go… but you guys can go back first… I’m pretty sure this would take longer than necessary…” and Phichit and the rest nodded but before Yuuri could ask Yurio he felt the kid latched onto his arm and said, “I’ll go with you!” and he just smiled and said, “If you’re okay with that” and they saw the kid nod in determination.

“I – I’ll drive” they heard a voice from somewhere and Yuuri could’ve sworn that he’s growing a third eye when he found whose voice it came from, _‘the nerve of this guy’_ he thought as he grumbled but was surprised when Yurio was the one who okay-ed for the both of them which confused him a bit as he just sighed as he thought, ‘well, this will be a fun ride’ as he turned to Phichit and smiled resignedly.

 

\\\

 

“Are you sure about this Yurio? I could hail a cab for –” Yurio heard his dad asked him for the nth time before he cut him off as he said, “Dad… this will be way faster and … let’s just go? Please?” he begged as he tried to push his inside Victor’s car.

“Umm... Let’s go?” he heard Victor’s voice from behind them as he came up ahead and opened the car door at the back where Yurio jumped at immediately and asked his dad to just sit in front with Victor. “Why do I have to do that?” Yurio winced as he heard his Dad’s irritated voice but there was seriously nothing he could do. He doesn’t know any other way to make the two men talk. So he just grumbled as he pushed his dad inside the passenger’s seat and closed the door as he rode at the backseat.

 _‘The  theme is life and love’_ Chris’ voice rang in his head as he remembered the day that he saw Chris drag Victor inside the rink three days after their argument and they were tasked to redo the programs set by them. Now, he understood why Victor never talked to him about anything – why he was so hell bent on him having a firm grasp of the program – and when he said that this is about him, it actually means that this is about him – Victor’s life and love… which included him and his dad.

He promised himself that he’d give Victor a chance – one chance. He did promise that he’d make it up to him and his dad when they spoke in the chapel and when he performed earlier – he finally understood it… somewhat… Victor’s life and love. _HIS_ life and love. _‘I just want everyone to be happy’_ he thought as he silently prayed from the backseat.

The drive to the hospital only takes 15 – 20 minutes but Yurio was about to give up when they hit the five minute mark on his plan when he felt the immediate and suffocating tension between his Dad and Victor. It was too quiet that a pin drop in the carpeted car could be heard. He could feel the awkwardness from Victor and the apprehension from his Dad. _‘Please end this day’_ he thought as he opened the window to let fresh air come in.

When they got to the hospital, his dad calmly opened the door and closed it gently behind him, walking ahead but called him as he said, "Let's go Yurio..." and he just followed suit. _'Dad... you should thank him'_ was what he wanted to say because after all, his Dad thought him some manners but he also thinks that saying that is pushing his luck too much for the day so he just gave Victor a half-body bow before looking at him once in the eyes apologetically as he turned to run after his Dad –  who, he notes, is at his boiling point. _'If you didn't hear me earlier dear lord, please end this day sooner'_ he thought desperately as he clutched onto his father's arms and walked beside him – all the while, thinking about the Russian man that they left in the parking lot and if, he would be waiting there for him.


	28. What does it mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is confused and Victor is panicking -- as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~ got back from the hospital again~~ :) Finished with the lab test and the results would come out tomorrow. Tomorrow, I have to get back to work... I've been absent for four days now and I don't think my boss would act kindly to me.. :( work load definitely piled up and my midterms will start next week...
> 
> Just two more chapters before the epilogue... or... a few more? I don't know... we'll see... THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!! THANK YOU FOR THE COMMENTS, THE KUDOS AND THE BOOKMARKS!! I AM TRULY OVERWHELMED... :) It's an honor to write for all of you~~ you've been great readers and patient critiques... thank you!! I appreciate it all~~ :)
> 
> ENJOY READING!!

Yuuri was… confused.

First he was worried about Yurio because he saw his son crying in the middle of the rink right after his performance. ‘Did he not make it?’ he thought as he tried to see what’s happening to his son. Sure, he was exhausted and even his muscles that he doesn’t know about aches in so many different levels yet he ignores it.

He saw the relief and utter happiness in his son’s face when he saw him by the rink side and he just felt overwhelmed that he welcomed the kid with an open-arm as the kid flung himself at him at full speed. It hurt. But he’ll be fine. That’s what he thought as he hugged the kid with everything that he has as if that could make every pain the kid feel go away – it somehow did, but he doesn’t know what. When he asked him who or what made him cry, the kid replied with his ex’s name… which made him tense a bit but his anger overrode whatever he felt at the moment as he focused on Yurio’s pain.

‘First, was that interview ten years ago… then the abandonment thing… and now this? Again?’ he thought as he tried to pry away his son off of him as he stood up and went towards Victor who looked at him with varying emotions that he almost stepped back but he walked on as he shook his head to focus on one thing, the guy that hurt his son.

When Yuuri clutched on Victor’s collar, he could already feel a surge of satisfaction – especially when he heard Victor’s body slam on the floor. ‘Am I…turning evil?’ he asked himself as he choked the other guy and tried to focus again before he was yanked away by Chris and was reminded by his friends about the hospital and about the kids.

He was very apologetic towards Otabek, his son’s first and only real friend – whether Yurio admits it or not. He knew the kid got bullied a lot at school for having a single parent, everybody knows _his_ story because of _him_ and _Victor_ and because of that, the kid usually just stayed at home, his parent’s place,  Phichit and Seung Gil’s, the ballet classroom or the rink. The kid used to approach other kids easily before but when he found out that some were just using him because his parents or relatives were Yuuri’s, Victor’s, Phichit’s or Seung Gil’s fans, he distances himself immediately from them. As a father, he wanted Yurio to experience what Victor has with Chris and what he has with Phichit and now with Seung Gil too – friendship that doesn’t ask for anything for anyone… something genuine. And somehow, he knew, that Otabek could be that kind of friend for Yurio.

He was worried that he might have damaged Yurio’s friendship because of his sudden roughness but his worries were gone when he saw the kid smiled at him – albeit it was small but then it was followed by a light banter from him and his son and the kid was laughing along.

And then Phichit reminded him of the hospital and he agreed to go, then his son insisted that he had to go and then Victor will also go? ‘Huh. Something great must’ve happened while I slept’ he thought when he heard his son okay-ed for the both of them as he was hesitant himself. Well, not even a minute ago, he was throwing the other guy on the ground with the knowledge that he was the one who hurt his son – regardless of who they are, if they hurt his son, the final premise is retribution, that became his motto when he became a parent… that was what he wrote in that letter of intent some years ago and he would stand by it.

But now, he was sitting in the passenger seat of Victor’s car, ‘the same one he used when we were still together’ he noted, as Victor drove silently beside him and his son sitting comfortably at the back. He didn’t want to owe Victor anything. That was his initial thought as he tried to coax Yurio from just hailing a cab instead but the kid insisted for some reason so he just went along with it. ‘This would look like those one of cliché soap operas Mari-neechan loves to watch’ he thought as he tried to stop himself from glancing at Victor or at Yurio. He didn’t know what the current situation was. ‘Wasn’t he angry at Victor?’ he asked himself as he continued, ‘Wasn’t he the reason why he cried? Then why –‘ his musings were cut when the parking lot of the hospital came into view and he slowly stepped out of the car as he walked in front of Yurio – refusing to look back at Victor. Somehow, he isn’t sure he could trust himself to look back.

He wanted to thank Victor for the ride but he wasn’t sure what he’d see when he looks back and look at the other in the eye... maybe he wasn’t ready for that just yet as he thought, ‘Wait… I flipped him before he drove – that had to hurt, didn’t it?’ as he winced as he felt his son looped his arms with him as he thought, ‘That guy used to bruise easily… I’m betting he has them now’ as he sighed and thought about texting Phichit... and probably going to buy some medicinal patch before leaving the hospital – because maybe, he thought, he went overboard after all.

 

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

“Hello? Chris!” Victor yelled as soon as the line picked up as he heard his friend say, “Hey Vitya.. how’s Yuuri and Yurio?” and Victor winced as he answered, “I uh – I actually… don’t know… I mean – CHRIS! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?? THEY LEFT ME IN THE PARKING LOT! AM I SUPPOSE TO FOLLOW THEM? OR WAIT FOR THEM? OR WHAT?? I DIDN’T THINK THIS THROUGH!! AND I THINK YUURI BROKE MY BONES!!! HELP ME!” he yelled as he panicked.

He really wasn’t sure what he’s supposed to do. First of all, he would wait, IF he knew that he needs to wait – ‘what if they don’t pass by here? What if they leave without me? How would I even know?’ he asked himself as he paced in front of his car and listened to the soothing voice of his best friend on the other line as he heard, “Victor… calm down…” he stopped as he heard his friend chuckled and continued with a, “First of all, you have to ask them… I can give you Yurio’s number… and second, you were able to drive just fine so don’t be a drama queen and – ” there was a pause before he heard Chris say, “Hold on –” and Victor answered, “to what?” as he listened to muffled voices of Chris, Phichit and Seung Gil before he heard the phone being passed.

Victor waited until he heard Phichit’s voice on the other line as the Thai said, “Hello Victor?” as he answered, “Umm – yes?” before hearing a sigh from the other end as he said, “Look… I still have my doubts on you… and I don’t know how it happened but… looking at Yurio earlier… I think he’s giving you a chance… AND… let me just clarify, for Yurio, THAT will be the only chance you’ll have – if we’ll all have a say in it… you getting my point?”

Victor answered with a sigh as he nodded before he remembered that they couldn’t see him as he said, “Yes, loud and clear” and he heard Phichit breathe on the other end – from relief or frustration, he cannot say but he listened to the man as he heard him say, “Okay, so here’s what you’ll do…” he listened as he listed in his mind everything that Phichit was saying – ‘after all, he’s the man that was with Yuuri and Yurio the most, he’s bound to know them as much, right?’ he thought.

After he hung up the phone, cold sweat started to form on his neck and forehead as he felt his face turn ashen as he thought, _‘Damn… what I’m about to do is suicide’_

_._

_._

_._

_._

 

 

 

“Mr. Katsuki, we would like to see you here again next week” Yuuri heard the doctor as he heard the other sigh and added, “And please – you gave the whole hospital a heart attack – you could’ve at least informed _one_ nurse…” and Yuuri just smiled apologetically as he said, “Sorry doc, I thought you wouldn’t allow me… and I just couldn’t miss my son’s performance” and the doctor just looked at him incredulously as he stated matter of fact, “But you did miss your son’s performance in the end right?”

The doctor turned to look at Yurio who was by the book shelves a few feet away from them as the doctor finally said, “You’re really lucky Mr. Katsuki… that kid did not leave your side except when he really has to and he gave us all this scary look whenever we check you for vital signs, blood test – all laboratory result have to go through him” and Yuuri heard the doctor laugh a bit as he joined in and said, “Yes, I love my son just as much… thank you for understanding doctor” as he stood up and promised to be there next week.

“Let’s go Yurio” Yuuri called his son who turned and immediately ran to him and looped arms with him as the kid looked at him warily. He wasn’t sure what’s going on the kids’ mind but he doesn’t like that the kid kept glancing at him every five seconds so he sighed as he asked, “Yurio… what’s bothering you?”

“Nothing” was his son’s immediate reply so he just shrugged as he said, “Could’ve fooled me… if I wasn’t your dad… now what is it?” he asked as he walked towards the hospital pharmacy to buy something before turning and walking towards the hospital exit as Yurio stopped walking effectively stopping Yuuri as well as he looked back at his son with a worried expression as he held his son’s hands and looked at him as he asked, “Alright Yurio… tell me now… what is bothering you?” and he saw his son look sideways before he whispered something he didn’t hear so he said, “Please speak louder?” and his son looked at him in the eyes as he heard him say, “Umm… I got a text from Victor… he said he’ll give us a ride to the apartment…” to which Yuuri answered him with a look that Yurio could not understand before turning away from the kid as his grip tightened and pulled the towards the exit as he said, “Yes… I already thought of that… I don’t have much of a choice anyway, do I?”

“You… know?” Yuuri heard his son ask as he just sighed as he pulled Yurio along as he thought, _‘I may not have spoken to Victor and Chris for ten years… but I do understand how my best friend and son think… and from what I remember from Victor and Chris…’_ he ended his musings as he looked back at his son and gave him a small smile as he said, “Well... I did know them all from way back – Victor is an impatient man, your Uncle Phichit is a trickster to the core and your Uncle Seung and Uncle Chris are the _voice of reason_ in that group – I am sure that if he’ll send us back, he’ll be at the entrance -- as what **will** be planned” he finished as he walked towards the door and to say he wasn’t even surprised to see that, yes, he was right as looked back at his son who was looking at him with guarded eyes.

“What?” Yuuri asked as they got closer to the door and the kid just shrugged as they saw Victor run to the other side of the car to open the car door for Yuuri then for Yurio before sliding in to the car itself.


	29. What were you thinking?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Yuuri's point of view... this was a very bad idea... he just worries about Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~ I got the results! No news is good news for me, unfortunately. It seems that not only does my heart has a problem but my blood and liver too? I don't know... I'm just going to wait patiently until Wednesday when I'll see the doctor again~~ :) THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO EMAILED ME AND PRAYED FOR ME!! I WILL BE STRONG!! THANK YOU!! :))
> 
> AND... here's your gift~~ for you guys who waited patiently for Yuuri to have his own share of drama~~ you're welcome! :)) This became relatively short though... sorry for that... still, I hope you enjoy this.. :)
> 
> Thank you and ... as always, I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING THIS CHAPTER!! :)

“So… how have you guys been?” Yuuri heard Victor asked as he drove.

To be honest, he’s still trying to process everything that happened within the past few hours. It seemed, that while he was sleeping, all those ten years was melted into hours instead and he just couldn’t – ‘No… I understand’ he told himself because he did. He knows how overprotective Phichit and Seung Gil could be when it comes to him and Yurio and he appreciates that – he does, but sometimes, he wonders what’s going on in his best friends’ brain.

He sighed as he could literally feel his son’s eyes bore hole at the back of his head as he tried to ignore it and answered Victor instead, “We’ve been around … went to Thailand then to Korea before settling back at Hasetsu…” he started as Victor asked, “Oh. With your parents? How’s – how’s everyone?” and Yuuri heard the hesitation in Victor’s voice as he chanced to look over at him as he said, “They’re fine. Although Mari-neechan might have become more fiercer than the last time” as he laughed as he saw Victor paled so he continued, “And Yuuko, Takeshi, Axel, Loop and Lutz visit us from time to time… Minami is an adult now – of course, and he teaches kids to skate when he has time, my parents still run the inn… anymore questions?” he finished as he saw Victor blinked and shook his head before focusing back to driving.

Yuuri turned as he looked out of the window, thoughts flying from one topic to another – nothing specific, just… getting lost into nothingness as he opened the window and reached out his hands to feel the cold wind in his palms. He somehow feels… nostalgic at the place, at the feeling, at the surrounding. That somehow, this scene is a familiar one yet it hasn’t happened – ever. He closed his eyes as he thought, ‘They all know I hate small talks – what is this about?’ he sighed as his mind drifted to something else as he pulled his hands inside and closed the window before shaking off his jacket to pass it to Yurio as he said, “Wear this too… it’s going to be chilly tonight” and Yurio just accepted it.

Yuuri didn’t know what else to do as he focused to the road instead – ‘this place looks familiar’ he thought as they made a right turn in the intersection before it dawned on him as he looked at the window and said, “This place – we’re not… I thought this isn’t –” and he heard Victor chuckled nervously beside him as he heard him say, “So… you still know this road?” and he turned to him with an unreadable expression as he said, “Of course I do. I lived here for four years you know” and all Victor could say was, “Right. Of course” which didn’t quite sit right with Yuuri as he said, “What do you mean by that? And why are we going there?”

“Where are we going Dad?” Yurio asked from the backseat and Yuuri prayed to all the gods that he would be able to remain calm until he steps out from the vehicle lest he does something that would get all of them into an accident – and he wouldn’t risk that with Yurio… but he’s tempted to. He didn’t answer the kid as he looked at Victor who looked paler than normal and shifting nervously from his seat as Yuuri asked, “Who’s idea is this?” to which Victor replied, “Umm… it’s –” but before he could say a name, Yuuri cut him off as he said, “You need to be very careful on your next words Victor Nikiforov...”

Victor nervously answered, “Huh? Yeah.. of course… right.. this is – umm… this is ….” Before he sighed as he gave up and said, “Alright, this is Phichit’s idea” as Yuuri said, “Thought so” and Victor continued, “but… I – I don’t oppose this idea … Yuuri… we need to talk… I need to talk… let me explain… please…” he begged as he tried to glance at Yuuri who just said, “Eyes on the road Nikiforov… I do not want to get into another accident with my son on board” as Victor just nodded in defeat.

“Where are we going?” Yuuri heard his son ask again and he counted to ten then to twenty before he was able to calmly say as Victor started to slow down “At our old apartment”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Yuuri stepped out of the car as soon as it was parked and opened Yurio’s car door as he almost yanked the kid outside and tried to hail a cab all the while muttering, “they’ve all gone mad! Mental! Why the fuck would they even insist on this place of all things!” as Victor jogged beside them as he tried to yank Yuuri’s hands as he begged, “Yuuri please… listen to me” but Yuuri really had had enough as he pulled his hands from Victor’s grasp as he whirled around to look at the other in the eye as he said, “Listen here… I lost my patience – a long long time ago… somehow, I can’t get it back… we parted on bad terms – we all know how this would end Victor… you talk, I listen – or this time, we listen… and I WOULD GIVE YOU THE FREEDOM TO CHOOSE ANYWHERE YOU WANT TO TALK BUT NOT HERE!!! **NOT THIS PLACE!!** ”

Yuuri was past his boiling point as he smugly said, “I’m surprised you could still go to this place! And here I thought I was the sentimental one – but why would you bring me and Yurio here? Do you think I have good memories here? Do you think this place would lighten the suffocating atmosphere?” he ranted as Victor looked close to tears but he wasn’t quite done yet as he pointed a finger at him as he said, “Well guess what! You’re right! I do have good memories of this place – but those memories are gone now… they’ve all gone twisted… and I do not want to ever see this place again! We’re going” he said with finality as he dragged Yurio with him as the kid tried to pry his hands off of his dad’s grasp and when he finally did it, Yuuri looked at him unbelieving and felt betrayed as his son looked at anyone but him as he heard Yurio say, “I’m staying here” and Yuuri was so angry and hurt that he just turned away as he said, “Suit yourself… but I’m going… I can’t stay here Yurio… not here… sorry” as he hailed a cab.

As he opened the door to the cab, Yuuri looked back at his son with pleading eyes as the other gave him the same – refusing to look at the man he once loved and his son who chooses to stay as he said, “Check the pocket and give it to that guy” before sliding in the car and letting his head fall on the back rest as he closed his eyes as tears started to fall, ‘those guys are crazy’ he thought as he sent an apologetic text to his son telling him that he’ll be staying at a hotel and that he’s more than welcome to come and stay with him when they’re done talking. ‘Sorry Yurio… I’m not ready yet’ he finished the text and sent it as he closed his eyes again thinking about the next time he’ll be meeting with everyone – because, there will be next time.


	30. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri talked as Yurio listened. Tomorrow, they will tey again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back with another chapter~~ WOW... Guys, I didn't think I would write this past the chapter 25 mark (As it's usually where my story ends) but I'm now at Chapter 30 and it seems I still have to write a bit more (maybe last two before the epilogue?) Or I could end this here and skip to the epilogue...
> 
> I'm currently studying because I have a supplementary class tomorrow (Sunday, I know... but the professor insisted since he wanted the midterms to cover at least 20 Chapters) 
> 
> I'll probabaly post late tomorrow but rest assured that I will~ ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for loving this fic and worrying about me... :)) I'll be healthy and strong.. don't worry.. :)) 
> 
> ENJOY READING!! ^_^ oh.. and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!! ^_^

**_“I did it again”_ **

 

Yurio heard Victor say beside him. He turned as he started to ask but wasn’t able to continue it as he saw Victor blink back his tears as he said, “I managed to make Yuuri angry and leave me again – stupid… stupid…”

  
Yurio watched Victor hit himself on the head as his phone beeped indicating an incoming message and as he tore his eyes away from Victor as he read the text message he received from his dad, he started to think, ‘Why are adults so complicated?’ as his heart was torn in two between following his Dad and staying with Victor.

  
To be honest, he thought that his Dad would stay, even if it’s just for him – but it seems he underestimated his Dad’s pain as he thought about that time when he asked his Dad if it still hurts to remember the past as he heard his Dad reply, “There are different kinds of pain… Physical… Mental and Emotional – out of those three, we should never be worried about the Physical pain… it only hurts for a while – and your scars are proof of the battle… but mental pain? The emotional pain? Those pain that you do not see? They are the ones that stay for a long time – it’s like breaking a glass… no matter how many times you try to apologize to the glass, it won’t get fixed…” remembering that made him understand his dad a bit but then he also really wanted to give Victor a chance… even just once… so that he won’t regret it… that’s what he decided. But as he looked at the broken mess that became of his adopter, he sighed as checked the pockets of his Dad’s coat and pulled out a plastic.

  
‘Give it to him’ was his Dad’s orders – that meant that his dad got something for Victor and as he checked it, his heart warmed as he knew that somewhere in his heart – his dad still cared, but that this is really just going a bit too fast. He heard what his dad had said, he was willing to listen to Victor talk – but not here. ‘Then when? Or how?’ he thought as he sighed and walked towards Victor as he pushed the plastic in his hands to him as he said, “Dad said to give this to you” and Victor took it and stared at it for a while before Yurio saw him opening the package as Victor started to tear up again.

  
“Dad didn’t mention you much… but when he did… he always told me the silliest stories” Yurio started as he looked away and added, “I – I don’t know much about you… but… but I’m willing to try… I’ll – I’ll also try to talk to my dad… I don’t have much memories of this place since I’ve only lived here for a year? But you and dad were different… right?” he asked as he saw Victor nod before he heard the older man whisper, “I – I just… I don’t know… your Uncle Phichit said that I must talk to you guys in a familiar setting – and I thought, it couldn’t get more familiar than this…”  
Yurio nodded as he tried to understand the situation. His dad said he was willing to listen – just not here… and that’s basically what his Uncle Phichit told Victor apparently but the latter hit and miss by a long shot with this one. ‘One step forward and two steps back, huh?’ he mused as he sighed and said, “I think – I think Dad expected you to do this – with everyone else…” and as he saw Victor look at him confusedly, he clarified, “the planning together, coming up with something vague” and he winced as he continued, “He really didn’t expect this though…”

  
Yurio watched Victor closely as he saw realization dawn in the older man’s eyes as he heard him say, “I – I did think… while I was driving here… to take you guys someplace else… but … there seriously wasn’t a single place that we’ve been that had a good feeling – even before you came along, everywhere people see us, they’d give Yuuri a dirty look and call him names – I … I was spared from that since I was ‘Russia’s son’ or ‘Russia’s Pride’ – whatever, I – I just didn’t want Yuuri to remember that… so I thought… we had lots of happy memories here, didn’t we?” as Victor’s voice lowered as he heard him say in a whisper, “Or was I the only one who was happy? – Was Yuuri hurting then?” as Victor locked eyes with him as he heard him ask, “Were you?”

  
Yurio just shook his head as he answered, “I – I told you… I don’t remember much from that day… I was too young… barely four years old… the only things I remember is Dad’s always cooking and you’re the one who always cleans the house…”

  
Yurio saw Victor look at him contemplatively as silence hung in the air between them before Victor broke the silence as he asked, “Would you – would you like to see the apartment?” and Yurio was dumbfounded for a sec before he was able to give Victor a soft smile and a nod as an answer as he took Victor’s hands and entered the apartment together.

  
As they strode inside – Victor closing the door behind him, Yurio called out to him as he said, “Whenever I get bruises from practice, Dad always buys me that same brand… I wondered why that was… and then I remember seeing Chris put some on you some weeks ago – I only remembered it now, Dad used to say that you were a drama queen… insisting on pain that doesn’t exist… and that you bruise easily…” and Yurio turned to see Victor standing frozen in the hallway before he looked up at him and see a small sad smile form on Victor’s face as he heard him say, “I always insisted that this was the only brand that could heal me… yes…”

  
Victor opened the apartment and showed Yurio inside as he talked about his and Yuuri’s time together before they decided to adopt him as Yurio cut him with memories of his own as he heard himself say, “Oh… this was where you left the candle lighted when we went out and almost burned the place down! Lucky, you forgot to bring my jacket and dad took it and saw the candle melted… see” he pointed as he said, “there are still burnt marks here” as he chuckled beside Victor.

  
They talked for quite some time until Yurio checked the time that reads 7:05 PM which means that they’ve been here for more than four hours… and surprisingly, he wasn’t so revolted by Victor so much. ‘But what about dad?’ he thought as he looked out the window before turning to Victor who was watching him as he said, “I should go” and Victor just nodded as he said, “Yes, your Dad will worry…” as they left the apartment and Yurio insisted that he’ll take a cab instead until Victor relented but before they part ways, Yurio told Victor that he’ll try to talk to his Dad which was answered by a small nod and a sad smile as he heard Victor answer, “I’ll try again tomorrow… please take care of your Dad for me… and tell him I’m sorry and thanks for this” lifting the plastic bag in his hands as Yurio nodded and slipped inside the cab.

  
When he got to the hotel, his Uncle Phichit opened the door for him and didn’t say a word as he was just ushered inside with a sigh as he went towards his dad who was sitting by the bedside. He saw his Uncle Seung Gil standing by the windows and upon seeing him, nodded once before turning to his Dad as he heard the Korean say, “We’ll go now… let’s talk about it tomorrow” as he saw his Dad nod once and his Uncles bid their goodbyes before locking the door behind them.

  
“I’m back” was what Yurio said as soon as he heard the door click shut and he just saw his Dad look up and gave him a tired smile as he said, “Welcome home… how was your day?” as he held out his hands which Yurio took and sat beside his dad and said, “We just talked…”

  
They sat in an uncomfortable silence before Yurio felt his dad wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close as he heard his dad sigh and said, “Sorry about earlier… I shouldn’t have left you…” and Yurio just shook his head as he answered, “It’s fine… I understand… I – I thought it must’ve hurt you to come back to that place immediately anyway…” and he heard his dad chuckled and said, “Yes… you understand… so why can’t your uncles?” before he heard another sigh as his dad continued, “It’s just… it happened so fast … okay? Your Uncle Phichit filled me in on what happened while I was staying at the hospital… and I – I was just… shocked? I don’t know… he last time we talked you were so angry and so scared and when I woke up and you told me it was because of Victor, I just – my emotions got the best of me…”  
There was another silence before Yurio broke it as he said, “Victor told me he was scared” and there was a pause as he felt his dad tense before he heard him answer, “He was?”

Yurio disentangled himself from his dad as he looked at him in the eye and said, “He said – he said he couldn’t take you to anywhere else since that place was the only safe place you stayed at… he said, every other place you went to you were told mean things and stuff” as he hugged his dad and added, “But you aren’t a bad person dad… why did they do that? – Victor said it was because you were both men and I don’t get it… Uncle Phichit and Uncle Seung Gil are both men… they’re not bad people either …” and he heard his dad laughed as he heard him say, “Oh Yurio… it wasn’t because were bad and that we did mean things… there are just some people that cannot accept the fact that you don’t get to choose who you love… that’s all”

  
“Before Victor…” his dad continued, “I fell in love with a girl – now, I won’t tell you her name because you might get curious and she’s happily married now and with kids… I should know because I attended that wedding”

Yurio raised an eyebrow at him as his dad continued, “Then Victor came along, like a destructive hurricane that broke all my barriers as I was stuck in the middle and could barely breathe… and then when everything got destroyed… the hurricane turned into a gentle wind… that was our love… we were there for each others’ demons… and I thought, _‘Hey, I would really be happy if I could just live like this with him for the rest of our lives’_ … I was that serious... my point is... gender doesn't matter in love... nor does age... what matters is to choose someone you could spend your life with...”

There was a pause as Yurio listened to his dad who continued, “and then we had you… I’ll admit I was scared at first because I didn’t know the first thing about taking care of someone until Victor told me that I take care of him just fine and just… let things flow naturally – and I did. I was so happy when we received the news that we could adopt you… and when we got you home and everything settled down, I became more and more in love with my life with you both that I didn’t notice Victor withdrawing to his thoughts…”

Yurio took his dad’s hands and made small circles at his dad’s hands as the other continued, “and by the time I noticed it, he was already telling me about his elaborate plan that includes leaving us both – saying it’s for everyone’s good… but I saw the fear in his eyes and that day – that day I cried so hard as he left me blaming myself that there was nothing I could’ve said or done that would’ve stopped him… I saw the fear… but I also saw his determination”

Yurio heard his dad started sobbing but he stayed quiet as he listened to his dad said finally, “But that day… before we left… I decided to do that without telling him… because when he left… all I lived for was you… and he hurt you… with those dismissive words… I couldn’t take it and decided to take you as far away from him as possible… a place where he couldn’t hurt you… which means nothing now as we both got back here from where we started” as he saw his dad turn to look at him with tear stained eyes and a sad smile.

“So it was because of me…” Yurio said in the end but his dad shook his head and said, “No… that was what I told myself… the truth is… I… I’m not really good with words… all of these wouldn’t have happened if I just talked it out with Victor in the first place… If I had done something I’m not proud of it was that I hid you from him for a long time… he did love you and he did care for you… when he left he said that he wanted to give us better lives… but I was too selfish and stubborn to accept that… I’m sorry Yurio… I’m sorry” and Yurio could only nod as he looked away from his dad and blinked back his non-existent tears.

“Maybe you guys should talk…” Yurio said as he heard his dad sigh as a smile graced from his lips as his dad said, “We will… but not tonight… maybe tomorrow we could meet each other? I don’t know Yurio… let’s just go to bed tonight… that could wait tomorrow” but Yurio wasn’t about to give up just yet as he insisted, “But how sure are you that he won’t kill himself because you were so harsh earlier?” as he saw his dad raised an eyebrow at him as he said, “Yurio… since when did you have morbid thoughts like that? Victor is a drama queen but he won’t kill himself … I’m sure… besides… I called Chris earlier… he’ll know what to do – and if Chris cannot help, I’m sure your Uncle Phichit and Uncle Seung Gil will do their best to help” and he just hugged his dad as he asked, “You’re not angry with Uncle Phichit and the rest, are you? They were just trying to help” and he heard his dad laughed as he heard him answer, “No… I know what you mean… I’ve known your uncles for a long time – especially your Uncle Phichit… I’m not mad… honest… just… shocked… too many things happened” and Yurio just nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

Yurio slept in the same bed with his dad that night – just like they always did when he was younger. He missed his dad’s warmth as he relaxed in his dad’s embrace thinking about what he’ll do for tomorrow. ‘They definitely need to talk… and if I can’t take dad there… maybe someplace else? I need to ask Uncle Phichit and the rest’ he thought as he yawned thinking of a story and a routine that popped in his head as he smiled and thought, ‘maybe I’ll make a program of my own…’


	31. Happy Birthday Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the evaluation -- it's Yurio's birthday. Everyone is getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE TODAY!!! I did make it before the day turns so that has to count for something, right? I attended a group study today at starbucks and it was so productive that we almost finished writing our paper in 5 hours... hahaha
> 
> So... as I said in the other chapter, the day after the eval is Yurio's birthday and now here we are... just a few more chapters... :))
> 
> ENJOY READING!! ^_^ THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU!!!

 

 

 

_**“Happy Birthday to you~~ Happy Birthday to you~~ Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Happy Birthday to you~~”** _

 

 

Yurio woke up to the voice of his dad singing him the birthday song as he opened his eyes and saw the older man smiling at him from the door way with arms wide open and Yurio smiled as he jumped out of bed and hugged his dad.

  
“Happy Birthday Yurio~” he heard his Dad as he smiled from his embrace and looked up as he said, “Good morning dad!” as the two hugged again until they heard the door bell ring as his Dad disentangled himself from him as he heard the older man say, “That must be your Uncle Chris…” as he proceeded to open the door.

  
“Chris! Come in!” he heard his dad say from the hallway as he looked up and saw Chris dragging a sleepy Otabek along as he saw the latter smiled at him. When his eyes landed to Chris he saw the guy carrying lots of paper bags in his hands and when they locked eyes, all Chris could say was, “Ten. For all the years I wasn’t able to give you one” as Yurio blurted out, “Then I should get 11 because of this year” before clamping both hands to his mouth as Yuuri, Chris and Otabek gaped at him before he heard his Dad and Chris laugh wholeheartedly as he heard Chris answered, “You’re right, you’ll get the other one later then…”

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
“Thanks for doing this Chris” Yuuri muttered to Chris as Yurio dragged Otabek to the adjoining room to open his presents as Chris helped Yuuri set up the table as Chris raised an eyebrow at him as the blonde said, “It’s no problem at all Yuuri… but… are you sure for later?”

Yuuri heard the other sigh as Chris continued, “I was quite surprised to receive your text in the middle of the night – I was glad the stores open up early here and young Otabek there didn’t ask too many questions as I dragged him from store to store”

  
Yuuri just smiled sadly at Chris as he said, “You didn’t have to get him the gifts Chris – Yurio would understand” but he only heard his friend tutted as he heard him say, “No nephew of mine will go out there Ungifted by the finest things…” and they just laughed.

When the laughter died down and they finished the preparations, Chris pulled Yuuri to the side as he said, “Yuuri, really are you sure about later? I mean, Phichit and Seung called me earlier to tell me about their preparations…” as he just sighed as he nodded before answering, “Yes… I – I thought about it last night… after Yurio fell asleep. I – I was harsh on Victor… and Yurio was insistent that we need to talk… But I – I can’t just yet… So… I thought… if… and only if, Victor was willing to try for Yurio… I won’t stop him… I – I’ve been selfish long enough”

  
Chris just shook his head as he said, “Yuuri Katsuki is anything but selfish. You did what you thought was best – just like Victor did…” and Yuuri could just nod sadly and there was aa pause before he replied, “I – I can’t… I just need more time Chris… please understand… I’m going to do it for Yurio… I love it when that kid smiles” he said finally as Chris just smiled as he heard him whisper, “You guys are more family than one” and Yuuri couldn’t understand it and dismissed it in the end as Yurio entered the dining room with Otabek in tow as the kid hugged Chris as he thanked him and they started their breakfast.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

“Phichit?” Victor said as the other raised an eyebrow as he heard the man say, “And Seung Gil... yeah… can we come in?” and Victor just opened the door wider and ushered them inside as his two guest strode in and started to look around the room.

  
“You’re watching TV?” he heard Phichit say from the living room as he went in and saw two men looking intently at the television as he said, “I was watching some old performances… those were the only ones I have” and it was. It was his and Yuuri’s last GPF where he came in first and Yuuri came in second and Phichit was third. As he saw Phichit turn around and looked at him with an unreadable expression as he heard the other man say, “I have some home-made videos of them both… for all those years – would you want –“ Victor heard Phichit started as he strode towards the man and hugged him as he said, “Yes… please… thank you” as he felt the other man tentatively pat his back and said, “You’re welcome”

  
Unbeknownst to him, Phichit and Seung Gil were smiling at each other… finally able to calm down. After what happened yesterday, he was more than sure that Yuuri is not ready to meet with Victor just yet so to say they were both surprised after receiving a call from Yuuri in the middle of the night asking them to please arrange something for the three of them – Yuuri, Yurio and Victor for dinner was something that they did not expect. In fact, he had to ask Yuuri ten times if he was absolutely sure that he’d go through with the idea considering that the last time they tried, they failed spectacularly – which they apologized for.

  
_“I’m not ready yet… for myself… but this wasn’t Yurio’s fault… he just got caught in the middle of mine and Victor’s fight… he deserves to have everyone who loves him around… and I need to let go of this selfishness… I took ten years from them Phichit… I could give them a night”_ was what he heard his best friend say and that was all it took to convince them both to drive down to Victor’s and Chris’ apartment at seven in morning to lay out the plan.

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
“So you’re saying that… I …” Victor pointed to himself as he continued, “Will have a dinner with Yurio AND Yuuri… tonight? At La Maison? – the fanciest restaurant in all of Russia?” and he saw Phichit raised an eyebrow before saying, “Yeah… but if you’re worried about the paparazzi finding out that – “ he started as Victor yelled, “NO!” before seeing the surprised look of the two men as he calmed himself down as he started again, “No… no… the paparazzi is… is fine… I don’t care… but… I don’t want people to talk bad about Yuuri and Yurio again” as he caught himself and added, “And… it was more than just a surprise… saying this was all Yuuri’s idea…” as he heard Phichit groan and say, “It is! Why won’t you believe me?” and he just stared at him as he said, “Uh… he did get mad yesterday…”

  
“But that’s not the case today…” Seung Gil said… finally breaking his silence as he continued ti ask, “What’s the date today Victor?” as Victor turned to the calendar as he said, “Oh… March –“ as he stopped and looked closer at the calendar with a circle before he continued, “ – first” and he turned to Phichit then to Seung Gil as they both said in unison, “Yurio’s birthday” as it finally dawned on him as he turned to Phichit who gave him a sad smile before saying, “Yuuri said he’s willing to try for Yurio today…” and Victor could just nod as he stared back to the calendar as his day began.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
“So… what are your plans for today?” Chris asked Yurio as they sat down at the living room of their hotel. They are staying at one of those executive suites and they were gathered around the table as he saw Yurio looked at Yuuri before saying, “I don’t know… I don’t like celebrating much… Uncle Phichit and Dad would usually plan the entire day for me” and he turned to Yuuri who was smiling as he reached out his hands to Yurio who took it willingly as he heard the man say, “We were… but I thought, maybe now that you’re fourteen you can start deciding for yourself – although, whatever you plan on doing, I do hope that you’d keep your dinner plans free… I have sent your Uncle Phichit to book us a special dinner later” and Yurio just nodded as he listed all the places he wanted to go with Otabek as Chris asked to be the official driver for the day and Yuuri could only smile in relief – and to dispel his anxiousness of his dinner plan.

  
_‘I hope he’ll be okay with it’_ was his last thought as he closed the door of the hotel room, following Yurio, Otabek and Chris at the lobby.


	32. Happy Birthday part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Yurio's Birthday. Victor missed the days Yuuri fix things for him... and he was all over the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! ^_^ sorry. I just got back from work... I had to render overtime since I was absent for a full week last week. Tomorrow is the start of my midterms week so... hopeully I'll still be able to post an update.
> 
> Only a few more chapters until the epilogue. Next week I'll be in taiwan so... this will end by this week as well.
> 
> Thank you so much for everything... for your care and guidance... I appreciate them all.
> 
> I love you guys... and I hope you enjoy this short chapter... :))

**“Are you done?”**

 

Victor heard Phichit from the other side of the bathroom door as he panicked and raked his hands on his head as he answered, “Uhh… not yet… just another minute!” and he heard Phichit groan from the other side as he heard the Thai say, “You’ve been saying that for an hour!” as he automatically answered, “It’s thirty three minutes and twelve seconds… thirteen – oh god” as he panicked again as the door was kicked as he heard Phichit say, “Not the point dumbass! Get out of the bathroom now or so help me I will break down these walls and drag you to La Maison **_NAKED_**!”

  
A disheveled looking Victor opened the door as Phichit eyed him from head to toe noticing the panic in Victor’s eyes as he heard him say, “I –‘ I don’t know what to do Phichit! What if I fuck things up? I always do!! I – It’s been a long time … I don’t know if – “ but Phichit cut him off.

  
“Alright. First of all… stop… this” as he motioned at him and added, “whatever you’re doing.. the panicking… the overthinking… stop it” as he put his hands on Victor’s shoulders to keep the other steady as he made him turn around and pushed him towards the bedroom and continued, “Second, get dressed! You will be late and god help us all if you are because Yuuri doesn’t do well with excuses – you know that!”

He saw Victor nod as he pushed him one last time inside the room and closed the door as he called out, “Get dressed in 30 minutes or we’re going to tell Yuuri and Yurio that you don’t want to see them again!” as he heard a loud “No” from inside the room and the sound of clothes being flung around he called out, “I’ll be waiting downstairs with Seung Gil!! Remember **THIRTY MINUTES** ”

  
Victor didn’t need to be told twice though as he hurriedly put on a crisp white polo and black pants before closing the doors and running downstairs towards an irritated looking Phichit and Seung Gil who was giving him a weird look before meeting his eyes and shrugging his shoulders and turning from him to open the door. But as he walked toward them he heard Phichit say angrily, “Let’s go!” and they all huddled towards the taxi that Seung Gil called not a minute before.

  
However, as they got a few blocks away, Victor groaned as he felt the carpet on the floor as he realized and said out loud, “I fucking forgot to wear socks” as Seung Gil chuckled from the backseat and said, “I thought it was the shoes… but the socks are a good way to start” as Victor groaned louder as he realized that, yes, he did forget to wear shoes and nobody told him – ‘I suppose I could just buy one… I’m sure there’s a shop down there’ he mused as he saw them nearing their destination.

However, not another minute longer and he had another dilemma as he reached out for his pocket and realized that something was missing – he almost cried in frustration as he turned towards Phichit and Seung Gil at the backseat as he asked, “I forgot my wallet at the apartment” and Victor could not forget the half-amused half-irritated look that Phichit and Seung Gil gave him that night as he saw Seung Gil reached for his wallet and took some cash and said, “Just pay back later” and Victor could only sigh in relief as he took the money from him.

  
Victor asked to stop the car in front of a shop just one block away from the restaurant where he’s supposed to meet Yurio as Phichit paid for their cab and running to the restaurant before them as Seung Gil accompanied him to the shoe store as he heard the Korean say, “I didn’t think I’d be able to shoe shop with Victor Nikiforov” and Victor could only just nod his head as he answered, “I didn’t either” before adding, “Thank you – you and Phichit both… for giving me a chance”

There was a pause before he heard the Korean breathe as he said, “You’re welcome… but to be honest… I’m doing this for Phichit mostly – but also for Yuuri and Yurio… Even after all these years I still don’t know what happened between you and Yuuri and Yurio but… if Yuuri said he’d give you a chance, why should we stand in your way? However, if you hurt them again, then consider adding them to your list of ‘people Victor Nikiforov could never find nor have’” and it left him stunned as it was all said casually but held so much truth before the Korean walked past him and towards a shoe rack and said as he held a shoe, “This looks good… try it” and he did.

  
After buying the shoes, they bought a pair of socks as Victor hurriedly put them on before running towards La Maison at full speed as he abruptly stopped in front of Phichit by the door who said, “They’re already inside … now take a deep breath and get in! Don’t forget to apologize for getting there late!! Now go!”

Phichit almost shoved him towards the door where a lady asked him if he had any reservations as he said, “For… Yuuri Katsuki?” and the lady just smiled at him and guided him towards a table – a table where Yurio was talking animatedly to Yuuri who was listening intently that none of them saw him arrive as he waived of the lady and cleared his throat, effectively cutting their discussion.

He saw Yurio’s eyes grew as wide as saucers while Yuuri gave him a sad smile before standing up and extending a hand to him and saying, “Hope you got here alright?” as Victor stared at the hands before taking it and shaking it once but didn’t let go even after he said, “I did. Thank you for inviting me”

  
They locked eyes for what seemed like a minute – each refusing to let the others’ hands go until they heard Yurio say, “Umm – so… dad invited you?” and that snapped the two from their bubble as they immediately took their hands and looked away from each other as Victor looked at Yurio as he said, “Yes… yes he did” before smiling warmly at the kid as he added, “Happy Birthday Yurio” and the kid just gave him a smile before saying, “Thank you… please take a seat” as the kid gestured for the empty chair in front of his dad as the other one was filled to the brim with gifts.

  
He took a seat as he said, “I’m sorry I wasn’t able to give you a gift” as he saw Yurio shook his head and say, “No worries… I don’t like gifts anyway…” as he saw the kid look at Yuuri and say, “Presence before presents… right Dad?” and Yuuri just blushed as he looked at him before looking at Yurio as he heard him say, “Right… of course” as Yuuri was saved by the waiter who brought them the menu.

  
When the waiter got their order and left, Yurio excused himself to go to the comfort room leaving Victor and Yuuri by themselves as Yuuri shuffled from his seat as Victor does the same as they said in unison, “I’m sorry –“ “How have you been?” before stopping as they both said, “What?” before stopping again as they both said, “Okay… you go first” as they insisted, “No, you” as Yuuri held up his hands stopping Victor as he said, “Alright… you go first” and Victor smiled as he thought, ‘I miss this’ as he locked eyes with Yuuri who was mirroring his smile as he started, “I’ve been fine… those ten years I dedicated myself in coaching and teaching children how to skate”

He saw Yuuri nod indicating that he’s listening as Victor continued, “I don’t know if you know this but… I left Yakov shortly after you and Yurio left me… I – I realized a lot when you guys left …” as he hesitantly took Yuuri’s hands who he noticed, only tensed a bit but didn’t remove his hands from him as he continued, “So… presence before presents … right? I – I’m sorry I forgot about that Yuuri… I… I forget a lot of things… I – I only saw things from my perspective… I – I didn’t ask you… I thought you would understand” as he stopped when he felt Yuuri pulling his hands off of him.

Victor held on tighter as he said, “Yuuri… I’ve been stupid… selfish… in fact I still am… as stupid, as forgetful and as selfish as always… what I’m trying to say is… I’m really sorry” and he saw Yuuri nod once before he let go of him as they sat in an uncomfortable silence until Yuuri broke it as he said, “I’m sorry too” and Victor just nodded quietly as he stopped talking as he saw Yurio walking back to their table.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Yurio panicked as soon as he saw Victor standing awkwardly in front of their table as he thought, ‘Wait… this is all unplanned… what if Dad gets mad again? He just said he wasn’t ready!!’ as he immediately looked at his dad when his panic turned into disbelief as he saw his dad offer a hand towards Victor as if they just met for a meeting and not a private birthday dine-out. “Thanks for inviting me” he heard Victor say as he also listened to his dad’s reply and it looked so weird for him that the two looked like they were on a world of their own, speaking a language that only they know as if they are speaking in telepathy as Yurio watched the two quietly looking at each other, hands locked together.

  
He successfully tried to get their attention as he watched the two sprung up from each other as if they forgot where they were and who are they with for a moment as he asked Victor if his dad invited him and he said yes as he listened to the old man congratulating him as they tried to make some small talks to which he was saved from by the waiter. As he listened to his dad ask Victor to order for all of them, as he thought, ‘I need them to talk to each other!’ as he thought of a plan on how to leave the two inconspicuously as he excused himself to go to the comfort room taking his mobile phone with him.

  
As soon as the door was locked, he immediately called Otabek as he heard the line ring thrice before he heard Otabek’s voice as he said, “I thought you’re hanging out with your Dad?” as he raked his hands in his hair as he said,”Otabek!! Emergency!!” which got the attention of his friend as he heard the other say, “What? What happened? Did your dad collapse? What?!”

He was just shaking his head – forgetting that the other can’t see him before he said, “No! Dad’s fine but – Victor is here… and Dad invited him!!” as he waited until Otabek answer. But when the latter didn’t after a full minute, he checked his phone if it’s connected first as he put the phone back on his ears he said, “Beka!! Are you there?” and he waited again before he heard his roommate answer, “I don’t see the problem with that…”

Yurio would have none of it as he cut him off and said, “Otabek!! This is serious!” as he heard the other sigh and answer, “As am I… but… alright… what do you want to do?” and Yurio had to stop for a second before he said, **_“I want them to talk”_**

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

“They aren’t talking?” Otabek asked his distressed friend as he could almost see his roommate rolling his eyes at him as he heard him say, “I don’t know… I locked myself in the comfort room” as his ears yelled, ‘too much info’ as if Yurio heard him, his roommate immediately clarified, “Not because I need to go… I just left them there…”

Otabek just sighed as he just wanted to sleep after a full day, he grumbled a bit before asking, “Alright.. so you left them… can you check if they are talking now?” and he heard a small yes followed by a long silence as he heard Yurio gasped and say, “Oh my God! They’re holding hands again!!” but before he could speak he heard Yurio again as he heard his friend say, “Oh.. wait… no… I take it back… Victor was the only one holding on… my Dad looked troubled as he’s trying to make Victor let him go?”

  
Otabek just yawned as he said, “See they are already talking… alright… Yurio, adults are simple creatures… much like children… you have to leave the kids to fix their own mess so that they will learn a lesson instead of taking things for granted” and there was a pause before the line got cut off but not before he heard Yurio say, “You’re right… thanks”


	33. Happy Birthday Part III - After Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio has a plan. And Yuuri felt apologetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.. ^_^ this is a short update as I will post a longer one tomorrow... I promise!! ^_^
> 
> Just 2 more chapters and one epilogue... I hope you'll like it. ^_^
> 
> I just typed this on my phone after midterms so... this might be a bit weird... anyway.. I hope you enjoy~~ ^_^
> 
> THANK YOU!! ^_^

“So… Yurio… what did you do the whole day?”

Victor asked as he looked from Yurio to Yuuri as they ate and he saw Yurio swallowed first before saying, “We went to the park near the hotel before we went around town… Uncle Chris drove us around… didn’t he Dad?” as he saw Yurio look at Yuuri who was pushing his food around the plate before he saw him look at Yurio as he heard him reply, “Huh? Oh – what? Yeah… yes he did” and returned to pushing his food around.

  
Victor sighed as he saw Yurio look at him pleadingly – with what, he has a vague idea but he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself so he just stayed silent and ate whatever was being served.

  
They remained quiet for sometime as Yurio looked from Victor to his dad. Victor kept on glancing at his dad while his dad kept – kept pushing around his food. ‘He’s thinking too much again’ he sighed as he sent an SOS text to Otabek asking the other kid for discussion pointers. ‘God, why can’t I communicate?’ he thought as he irritatingly stabbed his steak which got his Dad’s attention as he heard his dad say, “Yurio… don’t play with your food" as he snorted at the irony that his dad has been doing that same thing for half their dinner now.

  
He waited until he heard a faint beep indicating an incoming text as he looked at Victor and his dad before turning sideways to look at his phone as he grumbled as he read:

 

 

> **_Ask about them?_ **

 

“What about them?” Yurio grumbled again as he turned off his phone and shoved it back to his pocket before returning to eat. His dad though, immediately picked up on his mood as he heard him ask, “Who was that?” and despite not looking at him, he knew that his dad is raising an eyebrow right now which usually isn’t the perfect time to lie so he just said, “Otabek… I asked him a question and got a weird reply as an answer” and there was a pause before he heard both Victor and his dad say simultaneously, “What’s your question?”

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
Yuuri would have laughed. Somehow, this speaking together and reading each others mind happen too often around Victor. ‘I need to stop’ he told himself as he tried his best to ignore the others’ presence. In the course of their dinner, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Victor told him just a few minutes ago.

  
‘Do I dare believe him?’ he asked himself as he shook his head and stopped talking as Victor did the same, waiting for a stunned Yurio’s response.

He saw his son look from him to Victor before turning away and mumbled something incoherently as he chanced to look at Victor who was also looking at him before raising a hand as he asked Yurio, “What question Yurio?” and this time Yurio raised his voice a bit as he heard his son say, “ I was just asking if it would be okay if I ask you guys to watch a movie with me?”

Yuuri was too stunned to talk as he opened his mouth to reply but no voice came out until he heard Victor ask, “And what did Otabek reply?” and he saw Yurio look away as he tapped his foot unconciously at the ground, a clear indication that he’s lying to anyone who knew him as he listened to his son reply, “That I should ask you guys myself” as Yuuri looked at Victor who was nodding along.

  
“I would be fine with it” was what Yuuri heard Victor reply and he just stared at the other guy before staring back at his son as he said, “Yu – Yurio… it’s already night time though… are you sure?” and he saw his son looked confused before showing a determined expression as he heard him answer, “Yes. Yes, of course” after that, no one talked as they ate their food in silence, each coming up with their own ideas as Yuuri could only sigh as he tried to finish his food.

 

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

Yurio was pretending to sleep at the backseat as they finished watching a movie. To be honest, he didn’t care about the movie nor did he watch it as he was too occupied watching his dad and Victor during the movie.

  
He tried to save the dinner by making small talks as Victor kept answering him while his dad – his dad was lost in his own thoughts. ‘You guys need to talk’ his mind insisted as he kept his eyes closed the whole time and he almost opened it to start a conversation when he stopped as he heard Victor ask, “You said you would try…” which baffled Yurio as he heard his dad reply, “Yes… I’m sorry…”

  
There was a pause as he tried to open his eyes a bit as he noticed the car stopped but neither Victor nor his dad was moving or saying anything as he flinched when he heard his dad say, “We need to talk” and he heard Victor start befoee he heard his Dad cut him off as he continued, “But… please not now… let me process my thoughts” as he heard his dad breathe and add, “Yurio – I think he’s starting to open up to you… and if you didn’t notice… he was staring at us the whole time”  
Yurio’s brow furrowed as he kept his eyes shut.

He heard Victor chuckle before saying, “Yes, I think he got his subtlety from me” as he heard his dad chuckle a bit too before answering, “Perhaps… but I can’t indulge him… I just.. I just wish I hadn’t ruined his dinner for him… I – I planned this to surprise him… he was adamant that we have to talk – me and you… so I did this… but I failed him… my mind was elsewhere the whole time” as he heard his dad sigh.

  
There was another pause before Yurio heard Victor reply, “But… we did get to talk Yuuri… just like what were doing now?” and it took a few seconds before he heard his dad say, “Maybe – maybe I should wake him up now… he – he needs to sleep properly” as he heard Victor sigh dejectedly and not a minute longer, he heard his dad trying to wake him up.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

 

“Did you like your gift?” Yurio heard his dad ask as they slept beside each other again that night as Yurio faced his dad and hugged him as he said, “Yes… it was the best… but… I wished you guys would talk properly…” and there was a pause before he heard his dad changed the topic as he said, “So, you’ll find out tomorrow if you passed the evaluation?”  
Yurio just sighed as his dad started getting stubborn again. He knew that once he gets to that mood, he won’t talk about anything he doesn’t want to as he just sighed as he said, “Yes… tomorrow”

  
“Let’s sleep then… goodnight Yurio… happy birthday son!” was his dad’s last words before the older man turned around his back facing him and Yurio just sighed before closing his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

  
“Tomorrow then” his mind said.


	34. Call time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri called Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So second to the last chapter. ^_^
> 
> Sorry... if I didn't post this on time... I had a long day at the hospital yesterday for check ups and laboratories and had to clear out a time for reviewing for my midterms later... and before I knew it, I fell asleep on my desk and then woke up at the sound of my alarm... :(
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll love this chapter... the next chapter is the last one and then just the epilogue will be left.
> 
> I have an exam until this Saturday so... I really can't promise to update -- as I have failed to do last night... but I am hoping I could squeeze in a time to type later?
> 
> THANK YOU FOR BEING WITH ME... IT'S BEEN A LONG MONTH... A JOURNEY AND A NEW BEGINNING.. THANK YOU!! ^_^

 

 

 

Victor couldn’t sleep. Not after he received a call from Yuuri. He sighed as he remembered their conversation

 

 

 

_An hour ago_

 

_Victor was trying to sleep since he got back home. He couldn’t figure out if he’s excited, anxious or both as he tossed and turned in his bed. Chris was awake when he got back and asked him how the dinner went – apparently, Yuuri told everyone aside from Yurio and himself but it didn’t matter as he told Chris what happened._

_At the end of his story, he heard Chris sigh as he saw his friend looking at him in amusement as he heard him ask, “So after dinner, Yurio just said he wanted to watch a movie with you both? I mean… Yuuri and you?”_

  
_Victor nodded as he heard his friend whistled in appreciation as he looked at him confusedly while his friend was shaking his head as he heard him say, “Did you know that Yurio hates movies just as much as Yuuri hates small talks?” and he couldn’t answer that so Chris continued, “Yeah, I found out from Otabek – remember during his first week here and I was trying to get close to the kid? I found out a lot of stuff”_

  
_Victor was still processing the new information in his head as he asked himself questions before he remembered something and snorted as he thought, ‘Well at least I won’t feel half as guilty – I thought he couldn’t watch the movie properly because of me and Yuuri’ and that’s when his phone rang._

  
_He was looking at the unknown number calling him as his phone flashed and rang and it took him about a full five seconds before he picked up the call and said, “Hello?”_

  
_He didn’t hear a voice – for a minute. But before he ended the call, he heard someone say, “Sorry to call you this late…”_

  
_Victor blinked once, twice , thrice before he collected himself as he sat up and asked, “Yuuri? Is this you?” and there was another long pause before he heard Yuuri sigh from the other end followed by a small yes._

  
_There were a lot of questions running through his head. ‘Everything is too fast’ that’s what Yuuri told him earlier. Yuuri takes time to adjust – he knows that. ‘Glad to see some things doesn’t change’ he thought but he still couldn’t understand why Yuuri would call him so he assured him first before he asked, “I’m fine… but… why did you call?”_

  
_Victor waited – he knew Yuuri was still there, ‘overthinking his life away’ he thought as he heard Yuuri say, “I – I called because… I thought not seeing your face would give me courage – it didn’t”_

  
_Victor knew Yuuri well… as he knows that Yuuri knows him just as well. So he knows that as of that moment, Yuuri would be panicking as he changed the subject – anything to keep Yuuri on the line as he said, “So… how’s Yurio? Are you both still awake?”_

_He heard Yuuri breathe a sigh of relief as he did the same as he heard Yuuri reply, “No… Yurio fell asleep hours ago…” and then suddenly, they both knew they couldn’t keep dancing in circles as Victor sighed again and asked, “So… why did you really call me? Is this about – “ he started but he didn’t get to finish his words as Yuuri cut him off with a soft yes before he heard him add, “I – that day…when you – when we – when you left….”_

_There was a pause before he heard Yuuri breathe on frustration as he heard him mumble, “I can’t do this…”_

  
_Victor panicked as he immediately replied soothingly, “You can… please Yuuri… talk to me…”_

_It took another minute but Yuuri did speak as he heard him say, “I – Okay... I -- I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough Victor… I – when you left… my biggest regret was not stopping you – or at least tried to… I am weak, a coward and a man full of insecurities” as he heard him chuckle darkly before adding, “But you already know all of that about me – but you still loved me and worried about me and Yurio… and I was so scared and insecure about everything I lack that I didn’t notice you were slipping to your own thoughts… you made plans for all of us – I wish I could have helped you – we could’ve come up with something better… something that didn’t require you leaving me – leaving us” and then Victor heard a sob and he knew, Yuuri was crying as his grip on his phone tightened._

  
_He found that he couldn’t cry. His heart is aching and pounding – but his tears just won’t show up. He waited until Yuuri calmed down and he heard him say, “I’m really sorry Victor… I – all these years people around us thought that it was just you – and I didn’t explain to them… but they should know… that relationships goes both ways… that’s the balance… but…” and this time Victor heard Yuuri laugh a bit before saying finally, “we were always the worst communicators…”_  
_There was a pause that was only broken when Victor finally let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and chuckled lightly as he said, “You’re right… as always” and he heard Yuuri chuckling on the other line._

_A comfortable silence hung in the air until he heard Yuuri say, “I’m sorry about yesterday too… I panicked… maybe someday?” and Victor smiled sadly despite himself as he said, “Yeah… we – we always work things out in the end anyway, don’t we Yuuri? Take as much time as you need… I’ll be waiting…”_

  
_“Let’s do this slowly…” he heard Yuuri from the other line before hearing a soft, “Sorry if I kept you… goodnight” and then the line got cut._

 

 

_Present_

 

 

Victor gave up sleeping as he sat up and raked his hair. Was he anxious? Happy? Excited? – he doesn’t have the slightest idea but he knows that at least it’s something positive. Yuuri was giving him a chance – for Yurio… and, if Victor played his cards right, he could work things out with Yuuri too… and his smile widened at the thought.

  
He imagined barging in Chris’ room and jump on the other man’s bed as he tells him what just happened – but then he looked at the clock and saw that it’s almost four in the morning, he decided to just let him sleep – his friend did so much for him anyway already… it’s about time that he, Victor Nikiforov, takes matters into his own hands.

 

He needs to -- wants to get his family back.

 

 

☆☆☆☆

 

 

After Yuuri talked to Victor, he sighed as he wiped his tears away before texting Phichit which read:

 

 

 

> **I just called Victor**
> 
>  

 

And not even a minute after, his phone started ringing as he sighed and accepted the call immediately hearing Phichit’s worried voice who asked, “How did it go? Are you okay?” and Yuuri could only smile sadly before answering, “Well, no one shouted…”

There was a pause before he continued, “I – I told him that I probably need more time...” there was another pause before he heard Phichit asked, “And? What did he say?” and this time Yuuri took a minute before he was able to say, “He told me that we always work things out… and that – and that he will wait for me…”

  
And Yuuri could almost picture Phichit smiling sadly at him when he heard his best friend say, “You do… and that was what made all of us stare at you in envy…” before he heard a breath and continued, “You guys were always the epitome of a beautiful power couple… better together” and Yuuri smiled as Phichit told him again and again about his memories of them – and at one point, he even heard Seung Gil add, “Tell him about that one time too in the park –“ and Phichit was happy to oblige and Yuuri just listened.

  
When the phone call ended, he slipped back into the room and checked if Yurio was still sleeping – he was, and when he checked the clock, it was almost five in the morning so he just slipped back into the adjoining living room and checked if he can order room service this early for breakfast.

  
_‘It will be a long day for all of us again’_ he thought as he dialed the phone.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Yurio woke up. Some time in the middle of the night, he reached his hands and opened his eyes and found no one.

His dad wasn’t beside him and he panicked as he immediately stood up and looked for him – ‘somehow, this feels familiar’ he thought as he walked towards the door, and when he heard the soft sobs of his dad, he wanted to open the door and just hug him but then he heard his dad mention Victor’s name and so he stopped.

  
‘They’re talking’ he thought as his grip on the door knob slackened and he slowly walked back to the bed with a smile on his face. After his performance the other day, he was worried that he might’ve failed but then on the other hand, he was relieved that he was able to skate his heart out and found the answers to his question.

His own _Life and Love_ – ‘besides’ he thought and added, ‘It’s not so bad to fail – it just means I got more practice time’ as he fluffed his pillows contentedly and slept… thinking of a program he wanted to try – something he’s been practicing in secret alongside Victor’s program and thought, ‘Maybe I could get my Uncles to help me polish it up a bit’ and then he slept… peacefully – without a worry for the day.


	35. As it should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri, Victor and Yurio are starting over. This is how it should be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are... at the last chapter~
> 
> Enjoy reading. THANK YOU! You've been great readers and I really couldn't ask for more... :) THANK YOU!

 

 

 

_“Are you sure you’re okay?”_

 

Yuuri asked his son for the nth time that day as his son was standing by the door with Chris, Seung Gil, Otabek and Phichit behind the kid as Yuuri heard Chris say, “Yuuri, you can leave your son to us… we’re all here…” and Yuuri just sighed as he heard Phichit say, “Yuuri, don’t make Victor wait anymore… just go!” and Yuuri could only nod as he hugged and kissed Yurio for the last time before reminding everyone that they can always call him back anytime as he turned away to go to the parking lot and meet up with Victor.

It’s been four months since Yuuri woke up in the hospital – four months since Yuuri decided that he would try again… slowly… at his life and love. As he walked towards Victor’s car, he saw the man stepping out of it and smiling warmly at him as he gave Yuuri a small wave as he heard him say, “Hi! You ready to go?” and Yuuri took a deep breath first before he said, “Yes, I’m ready” as he saw Victor smile at him as he stepped inside the car and smiled at himself as he thought, _‘You need this’_

Victor remained true to his words. Yuuri would give him that. After that night that they talked over the phone, Victor never once failed to show up at Yuuri’s to join him and Yurio for breakfast – or a jog – whichever, Yuuri would feel like doing first. Victor never once left Yuuri’s side unless the other goes to the bathroom or until they get to the apartment that Yuuri rented close to his apartment.

Sundays. Sundays were for the three of them – Yuuri, Victor and Yurio. Although Victor leaves Yuuri and Yurio alone every Friday because that’s his and Yurio’s bonding day, he knew that the other man would want to join them but then understands that Fridays are off limits even for him. Yuuri was glad that Victor respected that.

Yuuri also saw how he treats Yurio. When Victor told Yurio that he failed the evaluation, he thought  that his son would throw a tantrum but then even he was surprised when Yurio accepted that and just went on with the training. When he asked Victor why Yurio failed, he told him that it really wasn’t his decision alone, he passed Yurio in the evaluation because it was really impressive but the other judges didn’t like that he changed the program by himself. Although Victor assured Yuuri that he’ll talk to Yurio about it – and he did. Yuuri couldn’t believe it when he heard his son talking about it.

 _‘He remembered’_ was all Yuuri could think about when night came and Yurio was telling him everything that he and Victor talked about. _‘The most forgetful man on earth when it comes to keeping his promises actually remembered…’_ was what Yuuri thought as he nodded along with whatever Yurio was talking about.

Yuuri looked at the window as Victor drove. He kept remembering that day two months ago, when he first asked him out again on a date. He smiled as he remembered:

 

 

 

**_Two months ago_ **

 

 

_Yuuri was taking out the trash when he opened the door of his apartment when he saw Victor pacing back and forth in the hallway as he kept muttering to himself. “No… that won’t work either” Yuuri heard him mutter and out of the corner of his eye, he made saw Chris looking at him with an, ‘Can you believe this guy?’ as Yuuri got startled when he heard Victor yell, “Chris! I brought you here to help me and not watch as I slowly die!!”_

_Yuuri made eye contact with Chris again as he saw the other smile as he heard him tell Victor, “Honestly Victor, what did you see in Yuuri that made you so obsessed? He’s not that good-looking, he has a violent side, he overthinks too much, he has dull brown eyes—“ as Yuuri saw Victor shove his friend as he said, “Hey! Don’t insult Yuuri. First of all, you need to get your eyes checked, Yuuri is the best-looking man I ever met. He is a god. He’s violent only to people he’s threatened with… his overthinking is cute! He needs to be assured – we all encounter that… and lastly, Yuuri’s eyes is not a dull brown – it’s black with a hint of gold!”_

_Yuuri saw Chris keeping an eye contact with him as he hid behind the door as he listened to Chris say, “There are many fishes in the sea… please reconsider… you could get hurt again… he could leave you” and Yuuri’s heart felt warm and reassured when he heard Victor say, “Chris… Yuuri is not a fish…. And Yuuri… and Yurio… they both are worth getting hurt for”_

_Yuuri was smiling as he opened the door quietly as he heard Chris asked, “Now what are you doing again?” and Yuuri chuckled quietly as he saw Victor gaping at the other man as he heard him reply, “Chris! We’re you with me for the past hour and a half?! I told you… I wanted to ask Yuuri out but I don’t know how! Should I invite Yurio along? I love the kid but it’s been so long since I’ve been with Yuuri alone and –“ Yuuri saw Chris held up his hands and said in surrender, “Look.. I want to help you… but… I don’t know how” and Yuuri saw Victor rake his hair in frustration as he heard him say, “Just help me think about a plan!! How should I do it? Should I knock on the door? Wait outside? How am I even going to say it? Like, ‘Hey Yuuri, you look good today! Wonder if we could have dinner sometime?” and Yuuri couldn’t stop himself anymore as he burst out laughing._

_“I would love to” Yuuri remembered calling out before closing the door and he counted to three as he heard Victor whooped as he thought, ‘Maybe this really was the normalcy that I missed’ as he started the day._

****

**_Present_ **

 

 

 

 

Yuuri looked beside him and saw how tightly Victor was holding on to the steering wheel as he reached out and patted his hands to calm him down a bit before he felt Victor’s arm slackened as Yuuri said, “I – I can do this...” and he saw Victoor looked at him sideways before looking back at the road as Yuuri heard him say, “I know – I know…”

 

 

☆☆☆

 

“Yuuri…” Victor started as he watched Yuuri walking across the living room – as if he’s memorizing the place, but Yuuri didn’t speak for a while and Victor tried to break the silence again when Yuuri beat him to it as he said, “Remember when we held our christmas party here?” and Victor had to chuckle as he recalled, “Yeah… Chris got a pole from his friend as the two of you danced around almost naked – and I had to shoo everyone out…” as he opened his eyes and saw that Yuuri was giving him a weird look as he asked, “Is there something wrong?” and he saw Yuuri shook his head as he heard him say, “I – I’m just surprised you remembered that much…” and Victor shrugged as he said, “I remember everything about you…” as he saw Yuuri nod his head before sitting down the sofa.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“So… why did you leave?” Victor heard Yuuri say as he heard himself say, “I thought it would be best for all of us” and Victor waited until he heard Yuuri answer, “I thought so” and there was another pause until Yuuri broke the silence as Victor heard him say, “I – it felt unfair for me…” and as Victor asked him why, he saw Yuuri looked at him sadly with a smile as he heard the japanese man say, “I – I never really hated you… or got angry… even now, I find it easy to forgive you… as if the past ten years was nothing short of ten minutes…”

“Do we have to fight?” Victor asked after a long silence as he waited until Yuuri answered, “Are we even fighting?” and Victor looked at him quizzically before he said, “I guess not…” and he heard Yuuri chuckled before saying, “Our fights were never really fights anyway – what we need to do is talk – I mean, talk everything out with each other… about everything… before everything…” and Victor just nodded along.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“Do you – do you want to start over?” Victor asked hesitantly as he looked at Yuuri hopefully who gave him a warm smile before he saw him extend his hands over and said, “Sure, I’m Yuuri Katsuki, I have a loveable son who has the same name as me and if you can accept that, I’ll have no problem with you”

Victor’s eyes was tearing up as he looked at Yuuri’s hands before ignoring it and hugging Yuuri as he said, “Thank you… thank you…” before pulling back and saying, “Hi… I’m Victor Nikiforov – I lost my family because of my stubbornness and my immaturity… I’m not very good with talking but I’ll try…” as he hugged Yuuri again and whispered, “Don’t leave me again… _please_ ”

“Okay” Yuuri replied as he hugged Victor back.

After that, they stayed in their old apartment for another hour just catching up as Yuuri looked around and Victor said, “I didn’t move anything here…” and Yuuri nodded before saying, “I noticed…” before heading to the kitchen and went through the recycling bin that only has one thing – Yuuri’s old broken phone.

Yuuri picked up the phone from the trash as he held it up. He remembered changing the plastic in the recyclables – and his phone was the first and last to be thrown there before he and Yurio left the next day. He wondered what happened to it – if Victor even saw it, he guessed not, since he found it where he left it.

Yuuri walked back towards the kitchen table and placed the phone there as he saw Victor following his gaze as it landed on the phone. Another silence fell between them before Victor walked closer as Yuuri said, “I was pissed off – I watched the show – No, Yurio made me watch the show… I remember him dragging me –  I could’ve let it go if it was just me… I know you and the camera… but… I hated what you said about Yurio – and I guess it was that… and I justified that with you leaving us…”

Victor took Yuuri’s hands and made small circles at the back of it as Yuuri continued, “It hurt. I didn’t know what I was supposed to do… I – I focused on Yurio – I couldn’t even stop to think about myself… because it hurt... I worked and worked and worked – and I was so sorry… so angry… about something that I can’t –” Yuuri stopped as he took in two deep breaths and blinked back his tears as he looked away from Victor and said, “I thought I would be fine… As long as I have Yurio to keep me going – but then suddenly, you’re back in the picture and it felt wrong but I felt …” he stopped again as Victor hugged him as he rocked them both slowly – and as if in a trance, he urged Yuuri to talk.

Yuuri took another deep breath and said finally, “I felt complete. I know – I know it was wrong… I felt like I betrayed myself… but I felt complete” He looked up to meet Victor’s eyes and asked, “Is that wrong? Why are you doing this? You have to tell me if you’ll leave us now… I can't handle it if –” and Victor hugged him again – shutting him up as he said, “Never again Yuuri… _never again_ ”

They stayed there for another hour before Yuuri reminded Victor that they should leave if they want to make it to their dinner reservation with Yurio – “He hates waiting” Yuuri said as he heard Victor chuckle beside him and added, “Yeah… I know… the last time someone came in late for practice he was grumbling for the whole day” and Yuuri nodded at that.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“We’ll have to go back in Japan in a month” Yuuri reminded as Victor drove the car and he heard him say, “I’ll go with you” and Yuuri stopped as he looked at Victor and said, “You don’t have to… we’ll just stay there for a while… process some papers and –” but Victor cut him off and said, “I have to go Yuuri –” but before Yuuri could retaliate he heard Victor whisper, “I have to apologize to them too” and Yuuri stopped as he just turned away from him.

“We can live at the apartment again -- make new memories” Victor started as Yuuri looked at him mortified and said, “Absolutely not!” but upon seeing Victor's hurt expression, he turned away and said, “I – I can't make Yurio sleep there... it's too dusty! I mean... when was the last time you cleaned it? Probably **never** since we left! The thickness of the dust there will make Yurio have rashes! If we didn't have dinner today, I would have started pulling out all of the cleaning materials and –“

Yuuri knew he is starting to nag but he just couldn't find it in himself to sleep in that place unless they clean up at least a bit and he was annoyed that Victor started laughing as he scoffed and said, “I'm being honest here... If there is a single dust there – “ but Yuuri didn't get to finish talking as Victor stopped the car at the side of the road and looked at Yuuri happily and said, “We'll clean up EVERYTHING! CHANGE EVERYTHING!” and laughed again before he started driving as Yuuri blushed as he finally understood what made Victor laugh and whispered, “One spec of dust… _I swear_ " as he smiled and looked away when he heard Victor hummed in approval.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they just listened to the radio until they got to their destination. They walked towards the entrance of La Maison, the restaurant where they got together for Yurio’s birthday and as they were sat at their reserved table, they were lost in their own thoughts and waited until they saw Yurio walking towards them and they both smiled and welcomed him.

 

 

 

++++++++++++

 

 

Yurio was excited. When his dad and Victor left earlier he was more than happy to send them both away. Not just because he was happy that his dads are spending time but also because he was itching to go to practice.

When he woke up a day after his birthday, he called his Uncle Phichit while his dad was taking a bath and immediately told him of his plan – later, his Uncle Seung Gil, Chris and Otabek were in on the secret as they all decided to help him. They all tried to help him by accompanying him and helping him practice as well as helping divert Yuuri and Victor away when he’s practicing – making all kinds of excuses – one as absurd as the other… but his dads left him alone – he knew that they both have an idea but they’re indulging him and he’s thankful for that anyway.

As soon as Yuuri left with Victor, they immediately went towards the rink as Yurio practiced and was guided by Phichit, Seung Gil and Chris as they all looked on proudly at Yurio – for his accomplishment… for this _gift_ that he wanted to give Yuuri and Victor. The adults readily agreed when Yurio proposed the idea to them – it’s perfect and so _them_ that they immediately knew that this would be perfect … that and the fact that Yurio thought of everything that they barely had anything left to teach the kid aside from small polishing that the kid didn’t even need… it was perfect.

It was past six when they finished practicing and Yurio was practically running towards the shower as he was supposed to meet up with his dads at around 7:30 at La Maison. And even if he ran, he knew he’d be late. But upon seeing his dads at the table, without the awkwardness but each keeping to his own, he took a deep breath and made himself known as he saw both of them smiled and welcomed him and he knew… this is his home. His life and love is complete – ‘from now on, I could only be happier’ he promised himself as he sat between his dads and they talked about their day and he laughed – for the first time in a long time… he felt he was able to breathe.

 _‘This is how it should be… both my dads… happy’_ he thought. Unknown to him, his dads were thinking along the same lines as Victor added, ‘I would protect their smiles – from now on… _as I should have done a long time_ ago’ and as he saw Yuuri wipe Yurio's mouth with a cloth, he thought, **_'God, thank you... for giving them back to me...'_** and he smiled despite Yuuri and Yurio giving him a worried expression.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**++ THE END ++**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!
> 
> Thank you for waiting for me. I've been in and out of the hospital as well as the study for midterms and the actual exam took it's toll on me and I've tried to write -- honestly... at least five paragraphs a day before I was able to edit and finish this
> 
> I will be traveling to Taiwan later for a week-long vacation so... If I don't find a decent wifi signal there... the epilogue will be posted next Monday.
> 
> It's been fun, relaxing and enjoyable to write this... honestly... thank you! :)


	36. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exhibition gala. Yuuri's gift from everyone -- most especially, from Victor and Yurio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised epilogue with the promised song selection~ :)
> 
> I missed everyone! :)
> 
> When I started writing this, I was preparing for my midterms -- and I finished this just before. Now, I'm only two finals away before the semester officially ends.
> 
> How time flies. :)
> 
> Here's your gift. From me. With all my heart.

“Dad come on!!” Yuuri heard his son yell as he let himself get dragged away, laughing as he looked at his son’s urgent expression.

 

To be honest, he doesn’t know what Yurio is so agitated about. The six-month long training with Chris and Victor is over and his son was chosen – like they all know he would, to stay and train with Chris and Victor as his coach, along with Otabek and two others.

 

Of course, now that Yurio will most likely stay here for the long term, for his training and bonding with Victor, Yuuri supposes that they make their stay here permanent. He talked to Victor about it, back when they were still trying to slowly get back into their relationship and they both decided that they should start living in their old apartment.

 

True to his words, when Yuuri and Yurio went back to Japan to process their documents to move back to Russia permanently, Victor joined them and had a long discussion with Yuuri’s family. He got scolded by Yuuri’s father and Mari but Yuuri's mom, Hiroko just smiled and nodded her head as she held Victor’s hands and thanked him when he asked them if they can give him another chance to take care of Yuuri and Yurio – this time without letting them go, and although he couldn’t understand why he was being thanked, he was grateful anyway.

 

It took a while before they heard Toshiya huff and say, “Well, I could never stop my son when he tried to pursue you that first time – and now with my grandson too” Victor saw the old man shook his head slightly as he held his breath and released it when the older man continued, “Just make sure to take care of them _properly_ this time… alright?” and Victor just nodded as happy tears fell from his face.

 

It was Mari who spoke up next as he thumped the back of Victor’s head as the man winced and she said, “That’s for leaving Yuuri and Yurio the first time” and Victor rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at Mari who was smiling sadly at him as she continued, “I don’t ever want to see my brother or my nephew make _that_ face again Nikiforov or so help me –” she threatened but Victor saw her smiling as he started to smile back and nod at Mari.

 

Victor left Hasetsu two months before Yuuri and Yurio did and when they got to the airport, Yuuri wasn’t even surprised when Victor drove them to their old apartment. Yuuri knew that Victor wanted them to stay there again, in fact, they’ve talked about it before, but he swore that he wouldn’t let Yurio inside that dusty apartment ever again if Victor didn’t live up to his promise when he said that he’d start cleaning.

 

And clean he did.

 

 

 

 

 

Yuuri whistled as Victor led them inside the apartment. White walls, empty rooms, open windows – everything looks new and empty, like a model house with nothing in it. He walked around the apartment as Yurio looked around as well.

 

It took a full minute before he remembered Victor as he turned around to look at the guy who was sheepishly rubbing his nape as Yuuri asked, “Did we get robbed? Where are the –” but he wasn’t able to finish that as he saw Victor walked closer to him as he was immediately enveloped in a hug. Yuuri felt Victor trembling a bit as he thought, _‘he’s scared? About what? This?’_ as he tried to calm his partner and hugged him back as he heard the older man sigh in relief and whispered to him, “I – I told you I was willing to do an overhaul” and disentangled himself a bit from the embrace to look at him as he heard Victor add, “I – I want a fresh start with you and Yurio”;

 

A couple beats of silence hung in the air as Yuuri and Victor smiled fondly at each other’s embrace only to jump away from each other when they heard Yurio say, “You can be gross to each other later when we settle down!!” and looked up at Yuuri and say, “Are we – are we gonna stay here now Dad?” and Yuuri nodded as Yurio nodded a bit to that before the kid asked hopeful, “with Victor?” as he looked expectantly to the other man who also nodded.

 

Yurio smiled widely for a bit before he schooled back his features which amused the adults and as they heard him say, “Well… then we need some furniture! I want a tiger themed room!” he announced as he saw his adopters – dads, doubling in laughter for a full minute before he heard his dad Yuuri say, “Aren’t you too old for a themed room my little tiger?” and Yurio just harrumphed away from the two as he got his suitcase from the door and went to where his old room is located and yelled, “dibs on this room!” as he slammed the door shut.

 

That day, they rested for a bit before they went out to buy the essentials. And as Victor donated all of their furniture to the orphanage where they found Yurio, which Yuuri agreed was a good decision, – TV set, Sala set, Kitchen set, Bed set and all, including their tea cups and utensils, they really just brought everything that they wanted from the store.

 

Yuuri and Victor shared the payment – despite Victor’s insistence that he could pay for everything, Yuuri was adamant that he pay at least some of it and left the place when they finally compromised.

 

They ate at a local restaurant, the one they frequented before to order food and arrived at their apartment at the same time as the truck loaded with their new furniture arrived.

 

That night, they didn’t bother with unwrapping and doing everything as Yuuri and Yurio’s exhaustion from the flight and the rush caught them and they just pushed looked for the bed among their furniture and just slept on the living room. Yuuri and Victor lay side by side while Yurio laid on his bed.

 

The following morning, they put everything in place and the week after that, they had a house warming party which was attended by everyone – even Yakov and Lilia, who Yuuri insisted to be invited arrived with gifts of wine and cake. The party lasted well until the night and everybody wished them well as they parted with promises of meetups now that everything is starting to settle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

That was three months ago.

 

 

 

They were now at the rink where just yesterday, Yurio won gold on his debut at the Junior Grand Prix and Otabek won silver – much to everyone’s delight.

 

Phichit, Seung Gil and Yuuri attended the event and the whole rink was shouting at the group since it’s the first time that Yuuri actually shown himself again and the media started crowding Yuuri, angel of the ice, as Phichit and Seung Gil tried to fend off the reporters away from all of them until Victor called them and threatened to send in the security as the reporters left one by one.

 

Now, it’s the exhibition gala and Yuuri couldn’t, for the life of him, understand why his son started to get fidgety. Unlike his confident demeanor while skating his SP, which was what Victor choreographed and his FS which was choreographed by both him and Victor – which he admitted looked really cool, no pun intended. He choreographed the step sequence and Victor choreographed the transition and the jumps.

 

But Yurio is still fidgeting even as he let go of his hands and for a second, Yuuri was worried that his anxiety before a performance somehow rubbed off of Yurio but quickly poured water over that idea when he saw his son drag Victor towards him as Yurio held his hands again and said, “I – I promised myself – when I – when you both – what I’m trying to say is –” he babbled as Yuuri raised an eyebrow and looked at Victor as he put his free hand on top of Yurio’s shoulders and said, “Slowly son… calm down… we’re not going anywhere” and they saw Yurio took deep breaths before he looked up again before he heard the kid say:

 

“I will skate for you”

 

“You did so much for me – the both of you although especially you dad” Yurio continued and Yuuri teared up a bit as he saw Victor looked on with a proud smile and said, “I – I found out about this just last month and helped tweaked it a bit – everyone’s already helped and … I love you so much Yuuri and Yurio does too… we both owe you so much” and the family hugged a bit until Yurio pushed both of his adoptive parents off and said, “Don’t take your eyes off of me dad – this is my gift” as he looked meaningfully at Victor and said, “Our gift”

 

And as Yurio skated to the middle of the rink and proceeded to do his first pose, he felt Victor’s arm wrapping around him as he hugged the man sideways and the music began.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_She works the night, by the water  
She's gonna stress, so far away from her father's daughter_

 

Yuuri hasn’t heard this song but it immediately struck a cord inside him as he saw Yurio looked lost in the ice – as if he’s just realized how cruel the world actually is.

  


_She just wants a life for her baby_  
All on her own, no one will come  
She's got to save him

 

 

Yuuri remembered the numerous times he cried himself to sleep. From loneliness and exhaustion – but he never gave in, Yurio needed him. So he woke up for Yurio every day, cursed the heavens whenever his son gets ill – he’s going to raise Yurio by himself, his son will live.

_She tells him "ooh love"_  
No one's ever gonna hurt you, love  
I'm gonna give you all of my love  
Nobody matters like you

_She tells him "your life ain't gonna be nothing like my life_

_You're gonna grow and have a good life  
I'm gonna do what I've got to do"_

 

His tears started flowing as he listened to those lines. Those same promises. He made those too, every day – whenever he sees Yurio, all those years… he promises every day.

_So, rockabye baby, rockabye_  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  


_Rockabye baby, rockabye_  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  


Yuuri remembers some nights when Yurio has nightmares. They slept together side by side hugging each other. Willing to kill each other’s nightmares.

_And no mamma you never shed tear_  
'Cause you have to set things year after year  
And you give the youth love beyond compare  
You find the school fee and the bus fare  
Hmmmm more when paps disappear  
In a wrong bar can't find him nowhere  


He looked at Victor and saw pride in the man’s eyes. ‘So this is our story?’ he thought to himself as he looked back as his son did some spins before doing a beautiful step sequence –

_Now she’s got a six year old_  
Trying to keep him warm  
Trying to keep all the cold  


  


Yuuri was crying at the end of the performance and he looked around to see that Victor was crying too – all of them really, everyone was crying but everyone was also smiling.

 

This is his life. This is his love. Right here. He thought as he and Victor ran to the exit of the rink to hug their son as they lived, laughed and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song here is Rockabye - The Mayries (originally by Clean Bandit)
> 
> I just loved the acoustic version okay? ^_^
> 
> Thank you for reading this!! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompt suggestions on Tumblr and Twitter!! Send me beeps!!
> 
>  **Please read my other fics**[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshikoi/works)
> 
> Send me beeps and request on [TUMBLR](https://fujoshi-koi.tumblr.com) and TWITTER.
> 
> **Thanks for reading!!**


End file.
